A Room In The Attic
by GrandmaCleverboots
Summary: Kurt is working a summer job with Puck when he finds a pigeon with a message. He and Puck work to find the sender and rescue him. Some of Kurt's friends step up to help conceal the victim, some he never thought he could count on. Kurt's fight to save Blaine's life is heartwarming, and at times heartbreaking, but we know he will triumph in the end.
1. The Bird

"I'm sorry, Kurt, but with having to hire Roland a few months ago, I just can't give you more than a few hours here and there. He has a family to support and I gave my word. You're at school most of the time, so I can't hire you full time...and with summer coming up I think you need to go look for a summer job. All the money you save now will help when you start college," Burt told his son.

"I understand, Dad. Thanks for telling me the truth, you're right, I need to get going on finding work. It's just kind of hard to find any kind of job in Lima, and I won't work for your competitors, so it can't be auto repair," Kurt answered, his shoulders drooping. He looked down at the food on his plate and passed the roast beef to Finn.

"Hey, Kurt..what if you ask Puck? He was going to let me work with him this summer, but I have football camp, so we can kill two birds with one stone. Puck won't be out a partner and you'll have gainful employment. What do you say?" Finn asked, bouncing a little in his excitement of solving his problem of how to let Puck know he couldn't work with him as promised.

"Okay, but you know Puck was one of my worst bullies, right? What makes you think he'd even consider me?" Kurt asked, giving his bitch-glare before he could let the thought hurt him.

"Just ask. He knows we're brothers now, and I'm sure he is sorry about all that. It's in the past, right?" Finn asked. Kurt rolled his eyes, wondering how Finn could be so innocent.

"Will do. Thanks, Finn," Kurt smiled at his step-brother.

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB

Kurt was a bit nervous, but he was never one to let a few nerves get in his way when he had set a goal. He turned off the Navigator and got out, striding purposefully up to the Puckerman house and ringing the doorbell.

"It's open!" shouted a voice from within and Kurt opened the door. He had never been to Puck's house and this was not what he'd expected. It was done in early Victorian, from the satin fainting couch and dusty pink toille de Juoy wallpaper to the beaded lampshades and lace antimacassars on the chairs. Kurt was kind of shocked. Did everyone know this? He'd never heard anyone mention it, maybe he was in the wrong house?

"Hello, honey," an old woman said from the door to the kitchen. "Are you here to see Noah?" she guessed. She had white hair pulled up into a bun, an old flowered dress with an apron on over it. She wore little wire-rimmed glasses and severe black leather shoes and was maybe 4 foot eight in her heels. But she had a sweet smile and twinkling eyes. This did not fit with Kurt's idea of the bullying badass Puck.

"Yes, ma'am," Kurt said. "I'm Kurt Hummel."

"Your daddy owns the tire and lube, right? I've known Burtie since he was a boy."

Burtie? Wow, Kurt was kind of in awe. He'd never once heard anyone call his father, "Burtie"!

"Yes, that's my father. I'll tell him I met you, I know he'll be pleased you remembered him."

"You do that. He's a nice man, your father. Noah's up in his room. Here, you take this tray up for me, okay?" she asked.

"Yes, of course, ma'am," Kurt blurted out, trying to mind his manners as Burt had taught him.

The little woman waved him into the kitchen where the smell of baking cookies wafted through the whole room, making Kurt's mouth water.

"Now, everyone calls me 'Gramma Sofie', so you do, too, young man. Noah's room is the last one on the left up the stairs," she said, patting Kurt's arm as she handed over the tray, adding another plate and glass to the things on the tray.

"Yes, ma'am...ah, yes, Gramma Sofie, thank you."

Kurt hurried up the stairs, turning into Puck's room. It was distinctly different than the rest of the house – the walls dark blue shaded to light blue at the top, music posters in frames on the walls, a guitar in a stand by one wall, a small desk covered with sheet music and Puck asleep on his bedcover. Kurt set the tray down on the desk and moved to wake Puck, calling his name and finally shaking his shoulder gently.

"Huh..wha..what the fuck? Kurt?" he jerked awake from a dead sleep, shaking his head to clear it. He looked at Kurt, gave him a smile and gestured for him to sit at the desk chair.

"Your gramma sent up cookies..." Kurt said, nodding at the tray.

"Oh, right...molasses cookies. She is a baking wonder. And a pitcher of milk, too, right?"

Kurt nodded.

"Well, don't stand on ceremony, let's eat!"

Kurt poured them each a glass of milk and handed Puck a few cookies on his plate, then helped himself to a few. He dipped the first one in the milk, taking a small bite and almost moaned. It was delicious.

"Pretty good, huh?" Puck said, looking at Kurt.

"I bet you're wondering why I'm here," Kurt broke the ice.

"Yeah."

"Finn asked me to tell you he got that space at football camp and Carole was able to come up with the money, so he's leaving the first Monday of the summer break. He won't be able to help you in your job like he promised."

"Okay, so why didn't he come himself? Why send you?" Noah Puckerman was nothing if not straight to the point.

"I offered. I have a proposal for you. In place of Finn, I would like the opportunity to work with you," Kurt said, very bold because inside he was shaking.

"You?" Puck laughed. "Really? This is a joke, right?"

"I assure you it isn't. I may not be as muscle bound as Finn, but I like to think I make up for it in using my brain. I can clean a pool, if you will be so kind as to give me instruction."

"Yeah, but I also mow lawns and clean gutters, you know...all sorts of outside maintenance."

"I can learn. If I can change a carburetor and lube a truck, I'm pretty sure I can mow a lawn. I'm reliable and I'm good with customers. And you have limited options," Kurt smirked at this last jibe, but it was just bluff. He was scared to death.

"Since you're Finn's brother, I guess I can take a chance on you. Meet me here at 6 a.m. On Saturday, ready to work. Don't wear any of your tight-ass jeans or girly cashmere sweaters. And bring me coffee. I'll give you a try, for Finn's sake," Puck finished.

"So, you live with your grandmother?" Kurt inquired, but was met with a cold wall of silence. He changed the subject. "Do you want to play Call of Duty?"

This time Puck smiled. "Yeah, I'm down for that..."

BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK

Saturday morning dawned bright, the sun shining down, promising to be a hot day. Perfect for working in the yard. Kurt slathered on sunblock over his moisturizer and then pulled on his work jeans and a white t-shirt, the ones he usually wore under his mechanic overalls. It wouldn't matter if these got grass-stained and dirty.

He jumped in the Navigator and stopped by Lima Bean to get two coffees, getting Puck the same as his, a non-fat mocha, since he didn't know Puck's coffee order. Balancing them on the console in the drink holder, he pulled up outside the Puckerman house, knocking gently on the door so as not to wake Gramma Sofia. But he needn't have worried. No sooner had he knocked than the door opened, Gramma Sofia smiling at him.

"Ah, Burt's boy. Come in, breakfast is on the table, my dear. I hope you're hungry," she smiled, leading the way to the kitchen where Puck was sitting at the table. He grinned at Kurt and gestured for him to sit across from him. Kurt pulled out a chair for Gramma, but she waved him away. "I et hours ago, sonny. Just sit and eat your fill, make an old woman happy."

Kurt sat down, handing Noah his coffee. A plate was put in front of him and he helped himself to bacon, eggs, a bagel, and pan-fried potatoes. He knew better than to eat this stuff, but it reminded him so much of when his mom would cook, he just couldn't help it. He and Puck waded through all the food, sending compliments and thanks to Gramma Sofia as they ate.

The boys were finally done, finishing it off with large glasses of milk.

As they left the house, Puck leaned down to plant a kiss on his grandmother's head, and on impulse, Kurt did the same. He could learn to love Gramma Sofia.

On the road, Puck drove his pick-up truck with a trailer for the lawn equipment. Kurt got brave and asked about Noah's grandma.

"Since my dad is in prison, and my mom left the state, Gramma let me move in with her because I didn't want to move to Iowa. She has always been so nice to me, not like my parents. She's not really my grandmother, she's my great-grandmother. Hard to believe she's almost ninety, isn't it? I mean, they love me and all, but they are just so caught up in themselves...and I need to look out for myself. Gramma only gets a social security check, so I need to work to help out. She wants me to graduate."

Kurt had never seen this side of Puck, and never saw him so talkative. It was kind of enlightening.

"I understand. It's hard to live with one of your parents gone," Kurt said in sympathy.

"I know, but it isn't the same as you really, my mom is just in Iowa, not gone forever," Puck said, not looking at Kurt.

"You can say she died, Puck. It doesn't bother me. I miss her, but I know she's dead," Kurt replied, then looked out the window.

Puck rushed to change the subject.

"The first house is the only one we're doing today. You know the old Anderson mansion outside of Westerville?"

"The haunted one?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. I don't know if it's haunted, though. I've been doing their pool and grounds for two years, and I'm okay with it. But you know, I wouldn't want to be there at night. I go early in the morning so I get it done by afternoon. I was there late one day, it was dark when I finished and I heard what sounded like crying. Old Mr. Anderson looked at me funny, but he said it was coyotes," Puck shuddered and glanced over at Kurt.

"But I've heard coyotes, and this was not a coyote. It was human."

Kurt got goosebumps. What had he gotten himself into? He wasn't one to believe in ghosts and goblins, though, and thought Puck was just pulling his leg.

"What do we do there?"

"Today I need to clean and fill the pool, I'll start you off on mowing the lawn. Ever run a riding mower?"

"No, but I can drive almost anything, thanks to my dad. Just show me how to do the blades and such and I can do it." Kurt smiled. He was starting to like Puck. Puck grinned back. He hated to go to the Anderson place alone, and Kurt didn't seem the delicate fancy-pants he appeared to be at school. This might work out after all.

BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK

Puck was busy cleaning and filling the Anderson's pool. They had arrived to find only Mrs Anderson home, her husband off in LA for a business trip. She gave Puck the instructions of what needed to be done and went back in the house. Puck got the mower out of the shed and showed Kurt how to work the levers and pedals, then left him to mow the two acres of lawn. It was kind of boring, the lawns stretching out forever, the only diversion being the elaborate garden at the center past the pool. Inside the garden walls was a truly beautiful garden of hundreds of different plants, all set out in a formal pattern. There was a brick wall surrounding the garden and Kurt had to get off the mower to use the weed cutter along the edges.

He had finished most of the lawn, just starting on the smaller patch west of the house, just beyond the garden wall, when he saw a flickering of wings. It was a pigeon, his leg caught in the thorns of a rose bush. Kurt had a tender heart, and upon seeing the poor bird caught, he thought about how to help. He certainly didn't want to get stuck by the thorns or get pecked by the bird's strong beak, but it looked so unhappy and possibly hurt.

Kurt gently spoke to the little bird, it's pearly beak open and it's tiny pink tongue out, as though panting like a dog. It must be terribly frightened. Kurt looked closer and saw underneath the dove gray feathers of his wings and there was something wrapped around the bird's leg. Curiosity got the better of him and he reached into the brambles and softly ran his fingers down the bird's feathers, trying to calm the little creature. It worked because the bird stopped panting and looked at Kurt with his shiny black eye, cocking his head to see better as Kurt slowly moved his hand around the bird's back, his fingers reaching to his chest and holding the pigeon firmly while he used his rose shears to cut the brambles and free the little gray bird.

It sat in his hand, not moving and Kurt saw a bit of blood on it's breast and more on its wing. It looked like the wing was damaged, so Kurt took out his large handkerchief and wrapped the bird gently inside of it and placing the bird in his hat. This he left on the floor of the mower. The bird was hurt and obviously couldn't fly.

Kurt finished the trimming and mowed the patch of grass, and rode the mower back to the outbuilding where he met Puck, just coming in from washing down the patio and deck.

"You about done, Kurt?' he asked and Kurt nodded. Puck looked over the lawns and smiled in appreciation. "Great job, dude."

Kurt smiled, glad to be done with the tasks, but happy he had been able to get a job this summer. School was out in June which was two months away, so he was ahead of the game.

Puck caught up with Kurt at the pick-up. Kurt was busy with something on his lap, and Puck leaned in the window to see what it was. Kurt had a pigeon on his lap and was unwinding a bit of dirty cloth from its leg.

"Hey, where did you get that?" he asked.

"It was in the garden. I dug the poor thing out of a rose bramble, I think its wing is hurt." Kurt said, while he continued to unroll the cloth. It was a very grubby piece of cloth, obviously torn from something and there was a stain on it. Kurt turned it upside-down and studied it. There were two words painted on the cloth, "HELP ME". Kurt looked closer at the cloth and Puck took it an smelled it.

"Man, that's blood. It's written in blood." Puck and Kurt looked at each other.

Kurt looked up at the house, scanning over the windows. The house was made of dark red brick, three floors and an attic and lots of windows. At the top of the house, in an attic window, he saw movement – a hand stuck out from between decorative iron bars. Then it was withdrawn and Kurt rubbed his eyes, wondering if he had seen anything at all.

BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK


	2. The Room

Chapter 2 - The Room

The bird sat in the cage, looking at Kurt, flexing her wing. The bandage had been removed yesterday. He had taken the little pigeon to the vet when he got it home almost two weeks ago. The wing wasn't broken, just banged up a bit, so she had put on a bandage and said the bird should be able to fly by the next Saturday. Kurt changed the water and the paper at the bottom of the cage, then gave the little bird some seed and a bit of gravel.

"It's okay, baby, you'll get your freedom on Saturday. We'll be back near Westerville tomorrow, sweet thing," Kurt cooed at the little bird.

Kurt had done a lot of thinking about the message he found on the bird's leg. He had shown it to his dad, but Burt shrugged and said Kurt was being too romantic and it was probably just some hoax some kids were trying to pull. He finally gave up, thinking the police would think the same thing. Maybe that was all it was, so Kurt had tried to put it out of his mind.

"Finn, Kurt!" echoed down the hallway, announcing the arrival of Puck. He had been hitching a ride to school with the boys every morning, he didn't like to drive his work truck to school.

"In here, Puck!" Kurt shouted, and Puck came down the hall to his room.

"Hey, how's the little cheeper doing?" Puck asked, moving his finger to the bars of the cage, whistling to the bird.

"She's ready to fly by Saturday Dr Fitz told me. I can't put too much of a burden on her leg, but I wrote this out," Kurt said, handing over a small piece of paper to Puck:

**HOLD ON, I'M COMING**

"I think that will do just fine. We'll let it go when we mow the Anderson's lawn on Saturday morning," Puck said, and Kurt nodded. He was worried about the person that wrote the first message, but had no idea what to think about it. He and Puck had talked it over – Puck knew the Anderson's had a son, Cooper, but he was at college in New York. Maybe the bird had flown from a nearby estate and just got stuck in the Anderson garden? Who knew. It just made no sense at all.

"You guys ready to go to school?" Finn called, going down the stairs to breakfast before they left for school. Puck and Kurt hadn't discussed the message on the bird's leg, not for any specific reason, they just seemed to want to keep it between themselves.

School was typical, the end of the semester approaching quickly and the students were acting up most days. It was nice for Kurt to be able to walk into Glee and feel like he was finally surrounded by friends.

"What's up, lady lips?" Santana said, sitting by Kurt and Puck. She nodded at Puck, a rare smile on her face.

"Satan." Kurt nodded at her, wondering what she might want. She was never polite to him unless she had some sort of agenda.

"Puck told me about the bird," she said in a quiet voice. "I want to know what happens."

"What concern is it of yours?" Kurt snipped.

"None. I just want to know. If somebody's in trouble, I just want to help," she said in Kurt's ear. He looked at her, finding it hard to believe she would care. "Just let it go at that, Porcelain."

Puck and Kurt exchanged looks, Puck shrugging his shoulders. When Mr Schue walked into the room. The rest of the students turned to see what the assignment would be.

Saturday morning found Kurt and Puck on their way to the Anderson's estate to mow the lawns and clean the pool. They had a regular gardener for the flowers, but Puck had been able to get the mowing duties for the whole summer.

"Okay, do you have the bird ready?" he asked Kurt.

"Yes, her little message is taped to her leg. I guess we should let her go in the garden where I found her," Kurt said.

They took the bird from the cage and Kurt placed a tiny kiss on the head of the pigeon. "Go find your master, little one." He flung the bird into the air, and the wind caught her and her wings flapped. She flew to the top of the house, resting on the roof before circling and flying into the same window where Kurt had seen the hand two weeks before.

"Did you see where it went, Puck? That's the window. That's it. I know something bad is happening in there." Kurt touched Puck's arm, "Maybe we can help?"

Puck grimaced. "Mrs. Anderson is gone today, and her husband is still in New York. Maybe we can sneak into the house somehow. I have the key to the mowing shed, but not to the house. Plus, they have an alarm."

"Well, we better get our work done, Puck. We can think about what to do while we get it done."

The boys got the work done in a few hours. Kurt had put the mower away and went back to finish the trimming around the garden wall when he heard a noise. Something had landed on the gravel path a few feet from him. He looked up at the window and saw the hand, trying to get through the bars to wave. Kurt waved back and picked up the object. It was a heavy chess piece, a rook shaped like an elephant and made of marble. Tied around the rook was a leather string, holding a key and scratched into the side of the chess piece was the word 'Cairo'.

"Puck?" Kurt ran into him, stuttering in his anxiety. "This came down on the path from the attic window, no note, just this key and the word scratched into the side of the rook."

"It may be the key to the house. The maids don't work when the Anderson's are away, so the house should be empty."

Kurt looked at him in question.

"I hooked up with one of the maids last summer," Puck admitted. "She hated working here. Said the Anderson's weren't nice. She left after a few weeks."

"If nobody is here, we can get inside and look to see what's going on in that attic. I just have a terrible feeling, Puck. I can't leave feeling like someone is suffering."

"I agree, Kurt. Let's go. I'm going to move my truck outside the gates in the thicket of shrubs so nobody can see iy from the road, just in case, wait for me."

Puck came jogging back and Kurt met him at the back door. They tried the key and it opened the door. Inside was a box with a keypad, and the screen on the box said "ARMED". Kurt keyed in the word 'Cairo' and the alarm shut off.

The boys began trying to find their way to the attic, starting with the back stairs behind the kitchen. It took about twenty minutes for them to find their way to the attic, and the door was locked. The back door key didn't work, so they tried to find a way to remove the door. Puck went back to the kitchen and found a broken chisel and they removed the hinges of the door. Time was marching on and Kurt was starting to get worried that someone might come home to find them, but Puck said his last message was that Mrs. Anderson was going to be gone for the rest of the week and Mr. Anderson wasn't due back until the end of the month. He replaced the hinges since the door unlocked from the inside and they could get out.

"It's awfully dark up here, I don't think any of the doors are open because there is no sunlight coming in," Puck said in a whisper.

"What if we called out? I mean, if nobody is home, then whomever it was that sent us the message might answer?" Kurt said back in a stage whisper.

"Ah, okay..."

"Hello?" Kurt shouted, his voice going high in fear.

There was a knocking, as on a wooden surface like a door or paneled wall.

"Where are you? We're here, give us a clue where to find you," Puck shouted.

The knocking became rhythmic, steady pounding and the boys were able to follow it to a door. Once again the door was locked.

"It's only the chain lock from outside the door...undo that and it will open. I stuck a piece of wood in it to keep the lock from engaging last time the watchman came," the voice from inside the room came. It was really dark, but Kurt managed to find the doorknob and the chain lock. He undid the chain and opened the door, slipping inside the room. He turned, blinking in the sudden light from the window to see a long haired, disheveled boy, skinny, in clothes -really rags – that were just hanging on him. The boy practically launched himself at Kurt, throwing his arms around him.

"Oh, thank you, thank you! I haven't seen anyone but the watchman in three years, thank you!"

Kurt was shocked and when the boy landed in his arms, Kurt lost his balance and fell backwards, hitting the oak door and slamming it shut. The boy froze.

"Oh. My. God. Nooooooo!" he shouted. "No, no no..." pounding on the door with his fists.

"What? What's wrong?" Kurt asked, a little spooked.

"The door. It locks when you shut it. I had kept it open with a piece of wood, but that got knocked out of the way and it LOCKED." The boy huddled on the floor crying, sobbing. "Now you're locked in here, too."

Kurt turned and pounded on the door. "Puck? Puck! Let me out, Puck!"

He heard a scrambling at the door.

"Kurt, it's locked. I can't budge it."

"Just take off the hinges like we did for the other door."

"Okay."

They heard metal on metal , scrambling and then several loud oaths.

"Puck, what's wrong, what's taking so long?" Kurt asked, beginning to panic.

"Ah, the chisel broke. There is nothing here to use to remove the hinges, they're fused together. I can't do it, Kurt. I'll go back and try to find something else."

"No!" the boy said, "you can't. The night watchman will be here soon to give me food. If he catches you, he'll kill you. You're going to have to go out the back entrance and get away. I'll give you directions, then come tomorrow and bring tools. It's the only way. If you get caught here, he'll lock you in here, too." The boy was hysterical. Kurt grabbed his arms, giving gentle pressure until he calmed down a little.

"Okay, tell us what's happening. Why are you here and what the fuck is going on that we can't just call the police?" Kurt was very calm on the outside, a little afraid of the boy.

"There is a room at the north end of the hall, it looks like a library. There is a panel that looks like a bookcase on the inner wall, you have to move the candle sconce between the bookcase and the wall. Pull it down and the panel will open. Once through the panel, there is a shelf with a flashlight and a switch on the wall. Flip the switch and the panel will close.

"Follow the tunnel to the end. There is a door when the wooden part ends, but it isn't locked. The tunnel is rock from that point and it will take you to a cave entrance by the river. Come back tomorrow after ten and before three. It's safe then. Please, can you?"

"Ah, yes. Kurt, I will come back. Why can't I come back tonight? What will I tell Burt?  
Puck asked in a scared voice.

"You can't come back! If the watchman finds you, we'll all be locked in here. Please, please...come back for your friend. Come back for me...please," the boy said, hysterical by now. "Hurry! You have to go NOW."the boy shouted, his eyes huge and his face red.

"Go, Puck. Dad is in Washington, so no worries there, I'll text Carole I'm staying with you tonight. You better go. I will be okay. Bring Finn with you, and come back tomorrow. Now go!" Kurt almost cried to have to say that, but what else could he do?

"Okay, I'll be back tomorrow morning at ten. I promise."

They heard Puck's footsteps hurry away down the hallway. Kurt sat on a trunk, not knowing what to say or what to do.

Kurt turned to the boy. He was about Kurt's age, maybe a little younger, as he was smaller. He had on rags, what might have been nice clothes at one time but had been worn for a long time from the smell. His hair was tied back with a piece of leather, but still reached down his back in a long tail of tangled black curls. His skin was a beautiful tan color, but had patches of rash and peeling skin all over, a scraggly beard covering his chin. He looked like a homeless person Kurt had seen in New York, but somehow worse. But those eyes. They were bright and hazel gold with little bits of dark mossy green around the edges. Kurt had never seen more beautiful eyes in his life.

He put out his hand and said, "I'm Kurt Hummel."

The boy blinked and finally put out his hand, "Kurt? That is the name of my angel? I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson. And God must have sent you to me," and he fell to his knees, hugging Kurt and putting his head down, sobbing into Kurt's lap.

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB


	3. The Night

Chapter 3 – The Night

The boy, Blaine, was on his knees, his face in Kurt's lap, his arms around Kurt's waist, sobbing his eyes out.

"Hey, Blaine, hey..." Kurt tried to calm him. Blaine sat back a little, rubbing his eyes with his tattered sleeve. He looked up at Kurt.

"You're the one that found my pigeon, aren't you? You wrote back and told me you were coming. I thought I was imagining it all. I missed the bird, Chloe, I named her. I put the message on her leg, but I never thought she'd come back. Where did you find her?"

Kurt thought there were a lot of other questions that needed to be answered first, but he wanted this boy to calm down, so he answered.

"I was mowing the lawn two weeks ago and she was stuck in a rose bramble. I cut her free, but she had damaged her wing, so I tied her in my handkerchief and took her to the vet. I found your message, but had no idea where you were," he said. "The vet said she could fly in two weeks, so I fed her and took care of her, then Puck and I came back to do the lawn and let her fly. I saw her land on your windowsill."

"Oh, thank God for that bird. I was here for two years before I thought to catch one of the pigeons. That was over a year ago, and I fed her and trained her. I remembered it from The Swiss Family Robinson, when Jenny was trapped on the other side of the island and she put a note on a seagull."

"But Blaine, what did you write with? It looked like blood..." Kurt said.

"It was. I don't have any paper, so I tore off a piece of my shirt and used a sliver to prick my finger. It took me most of a week to do that."

"Oh, Blaine. That's awful. But it worked. Here I am," Kurt said, looking around. The room was about 15 feet square, oak paneled with one window, wrought iron bars keeping Blaine from climbing out. There were two old chairs, one was blue velvet, but looked moth-eaten and the other was gray toille. There was a mattress on the floor in the corner, a trunk where Kurt was presently sitting, and a screen in the far corner. The room smelled like damp rot, a little like urine and neglect. There was dust on most of the surfaces and words scratched in the walls -a lot of lines that indicated someone was keeping some type of score. Or a calendar, Kurt thought as they were grouped in sets of seven and those in groups of four. If that's what it was, Blaine had been here for a long time. Years.

"Quiet!" Blaine put his finger to Kurt's lips. "I can hear the watchman. He will leave me the food and water for the night and then check the door and leave. Just be quiet, he never comes in, just shoves it all through the slot in the door."

Kurt froze, then moved to sit on the floor behind a chair. He could hear footsteps and prayed that Puck had made it out of the house safely. The slot in the door opened and a tray was pushed through. Blaine went to take it. It had a piece of bread, some watery soup and a plastic 2 liter bottle of water. Blaine shoved an empty tray with dishes and an empty water bottle back through the slot and it was taken away. Blaine didn't say anything, just took the tray and they could hear the man on the other side mumble to himself, "She's getting old, forgot to arm the alarm, she did. Left the door unlocked, she did. If I'd have done that, she would have turned me over to her husband..." and the voice faded as he walked back down the hallway. Kurt took a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. They heard the man close a door and then the steps were gone. In a few minutes, there was a faint sound of a car starting and Blaine took a breath.

"He's gone."

"What is going on here, Blaine? Why are you locked in this attic?" Kurt was getting a bit hysterical himself. Blaine blushed.

"Let's eat and then I'll tell you what you want to know, okay?" he asked.

"Okay."

Blaine split the bread in half and offered the cold soup to Kurt first, though he drank his half of the water right away.

Kurt pushed the soup over to Blaine untouched and took a small amount of bread. He searched through his pockets and came up with four granola bars, a chocolate candy bar, an apple, and a bottle of grape juice – all of which he handed over to Blaine. Blaine's eyes lit up, but he wouldn't take it all, so they shared the food.

It was getting cold by now, and Kurt went to shut the window.

"It doesn't shut, I'm afraid,' Blaine said. "I have tried to put something over it, but the wind just knocks down whatever I find. I just wrap up in a blanket and go to sleep."

Kurt looked over at Blaine. He didn't even know where to start asking questions, but he was cold so he asked for the blanket.

"I have two. But if we want to stay warm tonight, it's better if we sleep together and share both blankets, if that's okay." Blaine wouldn't meet Kurt's eyes.

"Okay." Kurt said, he really didn't have much choice.

Blaine got up and walked to a screen in the corner. "I don't have plumbing here, just the bucket. I can throw it down the chute in the corner when I use it. I'm sorry, Kurt. It's all I have."

Kurt just looked at him. He shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the screen and used the bucket, draining it down the chute when he was done.

Blaine laid the blankets over the mattress on the floor and got under them, moving over for Kurt to come, too. Kurt sat on top of the blankets, not sure what he wanted to do. But it was really getting cold, so he finally got under the covers, a foot or so of space between him and Blaine.

"Tell me." he said, and Blaine started.

"I was fourteen. At dinner one night, I was kind of excited, I had figured something out and I wanted to share it with my parents. I have a brother, Cooper, who is 12 years older than I am. He was away at school and my parents were so proud of him. I wanted them to be proud of me, too. I had finally gotten up the courage to speak those words out loud. I told them I was gay. But they didn't smile or tell me it was good I'd found the answer to my confusion. They got angry.

"At first, Father said I wasn't. I assured him I was. That was the wrong thing to do. He locked me in my bedroom and I could hear when one of my friends called, he told them I was at school in Switzerland. I guess they all believed him because they stopped calling. I was locked in my room for a month. I finally climbed out the window and fell, broke my wrist," Blaine said and held out his arm. The wrist was at a funny angle, obviously broken but not set properly. Kurt blinked back tears at seeing how much pain this boy had gone through.

"It wasn't long after that Father brought me up here and locked me in this room. That was almost three years ago. I haven't spoken to or seen anyone but the guy I call the Watchman. I don't know his name, but I've tried to ask him for help, tried to offer him money, tried just to get him to say hello to me – but he never says anything to me. Just mutters to himself a lot. I actually think he's deaf. He brings me some food, not much, and water. I can see out the window, but there isn't much to see. I was thrilled to see you trimming the grass, you couldn't hear me over the sound of the mower and the trimmer, but I was calling you. I thought it must have been you that found Chloe and sent me the message."

"Oh, Blaine. I am so sorry I wasn't able to come sooner. Even two weeks ago, I knew something was wrong, someone was in trouble, but I didn't know where you were. I have to wait for the bird to get better so I could see where she flew. I saw your hand, waving out the window. Did you see me wave back?"

"No, I can see shapes that far away, but no detail. I need glasses, but mine broke one day when I stepped on them, so I can't see far away. I could see your shape, so I knew someone was there, though." Blaine smiled. "Now you're close, I can see you. I can see your face and to me it's the face of an angel." He leaned close and kissed Kurt on the cheek. Kurt jerked back in surprise.

"Oh, I'm overstepping my bounds, aren't I? I'm sorry, I just...just...haven't touched a person in three years, and you are so warm. Oh, you must think I'm crazy. I probably am. I just, well, can I come close to you? I don't want to do something inappropriate, but I ..."

Kurt put his hand on Blane's arm to stop him.

"It's okay, Blaine. I do understand. Come here." And Kurt put out his arms. Blaine came close, hesitated.

"I probably smell terrible. I can only wash if it rains. My clothes are never washed unless I can catch some rain in a bowl. So, I can understand if you just want to stay away." He turned over, his back to Kurt and began to sob again.

"Blaine, it's okay." He patted Blaine's back. Then put his arms around the other boy, pulling him close to his chest and wrapped his arms around to Blaine's chest. He did smell terrible, but Kurt's heart was breaking to hear the horrific story, and all he could do was to hold Blaine.

Blaine stopped crying and leaned back into Kurt's chest. It was the best feeling he had experienced since he was locked in this attic room, and he couldn't pull himself away. He sighed and closed his eyes.

Kurt touched Blaine's head, running his fingers through Blane's long hair. It wasn't very clean, but there weren't any tangles as he had first imagined. Blaine must have found a way to comb it. He snuggled closer, listening to the heartbeat through his thin clothing. Blaine started to tremble.

"Are you cold? I can give you my jacket," Kurt asked.

"No. I'm just so happy to touch a person again. I thought I'd die here."

In anyone else, that would probably have been an exaggeration, but Kurt knew Blaine meant it with all his heart.

They lay on the bed, wrapped up in the blankets for an hour, not talking – but it wasn't uncomfortable. Blaine wasn't used to speaking, so he didn't know what to say and Kurt was scared and worried. They finally spoke.

"You can't sleep?" Blaine asked.

"No. I can never sleep in a different bed. Even when I go on sleep-overs, I end up staying awake most of the night," Kurt replied.

"Do you have your friends over a lot? I bet those guys can't sleep at your house, either," Blaine said.

"Well, no, I don't have guys over to sleep. I have girls," Kurt said.

"Girls? What do their parents think of that? What do your parents say?" Blaine laughed a little.

"They're okay with it. I'm gay."

"Oh. Sorry, I just didn't think," Blaine said. "Do your parents know?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah, I got up all my courage and told my dad last year. Know what he said? That he already knew. He knew since I was three." Kurt giggled.

"Wow. What about your mom?"

"She died when I was eight. But I guess if my dad knew, she did, too. It just never came up. Dad is very supportive, even though he is a man's man I think you'd say. He owns a tire and lube garage. I have a step-mother and a step-brother, too. That was kind of hard at first, but they came around. The worst thing I get now is some bullying in school, but it isn't bad since my step brother is the quarterback for the football team and I'm friends with Puck."

"I didn't see Puck, just heard his voice. Is he gay, too?" Blaine asked.

"NO! Ah, no. He's the local badass, though I think that's just a cover. He's really a good guy. He hired me for the summer to clean pools and do lawn care. He's a big guy, probably 6'3" and 250. He has a mohawk and looks like a biker."

"Excuse me for saying so, but you don't exactly dress like Liberace..." Blaine laughed.

"No, these are just my work clothes. Do you think I'd wear my Marc Jacobs to trim the lawn?" Kurt giggled.

"Oh, point taken. I used to dress a little different, too. Mostly in the Dalton uniform the year I last went to school."

"You were a preppie?" Kurt smiled.

"Yes, and proud to be a Warbler!"

"Oh, you sing? I'm in the Glee club at school, with my step brother and Puck. It's the school's only saving grace." Kurt fervently hoped he'd be back at school on Monday, but didn't want to voice his fears in front of Blaine.

A hush fell over the boys as the wind picked up. It was April, but not really warm yet. The temperature of the room was dropping and Kurt, who wasn't used to the cold, began to shiver.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah, Blaine?"

"I think you're really cold, I can feel you shivering. If you don't think it's weird, you can come closer. Just to get warm, I mean. I'm not trying to be creepy or anything."

Kurt thought for a moment. He didn't like the smell, but he knew it wasn't Blaine's fault and he was actually getting used to it. He found he did like Blaine. Anyone who could have spent three years alone and could still carry on a conversation must be okay. And he was shivering.

"Okay, I am cold and if it's okay with you..." Kurt scooted closer and Blaine turned over towards him. Blaine was only wearing the rags he had, which didn't cover very much, and Kurt had on just the jeans and thin white V-neck T-shirt he had worn that day. His jacket was on top of the blankets to try and keep them warm. Blaine wasn't a bi't shy and snuggled down close to Kurt, his head under Kurt's chin and his ear close to Kurt's fast beating heart. Kurt found himself wrapping his arms around Blaine and holding him close – his skin was very warm. They fell asleep like that, legs all tangled together to share the small amount of heat in the nest they had made.

Several hours later, Kurt was awake. Blinking his eyes and wondering where he was when a sharp cry reaches his ears and he sees a shape by the light of the moon. It's Blaine and he's asleep, but crying.

"Blaine? Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt asks, but only gets a sleepy mumble and more crying. Well, if Kurt had been locked up for years, he'd be crying, too. "It's okay, Blaine, it's okay. I'm here and we'll get you out. I won't leave you." He stroked Blaine's temple, running his thumb over his cheek and Blaine settled a tiny bit, but was still crying. Kurt didn't want to wake him up, so he sang quietly in his ear.

_Over in Killarney_

_Many years ago_

_Me Mither sang a song to me_

_In tones so sweet and low_

_Just a simple ditty_

_In her good old Irish way_

_And I'd give the world if she could sing_

_That song to me this day._

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ra Too-ra-loo-ra-li_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ra, hush now, don't you cry!_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ra Too-ra-loo-ra-li_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ra, that's an Irish lullaby._

_Oft' in dreams I wander_

_To that cot again_

_I feel her arms a -huggin' me_

_As when she held me then_

_And I hear her voice a-hummin'_

_To me as in days of yorw_

_When she used to rock me fast asleep_

_Outside the cabin door._

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ra Too-ra-loo-ra-li_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ra, hush now, don't you cry!_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ra Too-ra-loo-ra-li_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ra, that's an Irish lullaby._

Blaine took a deep breath and fell back to a deep sleep, and Kurt kissed him on his forehead. "I'll keep you safe, Blaine, I promise," he whispered.

KBKBKBKBKBKB


	4. The Rescue

Chapter 4 – The Rescue

Kurt woke from a sound sleep, Blaine pasted to him. It was still a touch cold, but better with the warm sun streaming in the broken window. He could hear a clock cuckooing from somewhere in the depths of the house and the chime struck nine times. He usually didn't sleep this late, but remembered waking up several times during the night. He pulled back to look at Blaine, still asleep next to him.

It had been a strange night, cold but being so close to Blaine warmed him up, so it was kind of good, considering everything. He had just met the boy, but he felt a connection to him. Ah, yes, now he remembered telling him that he would stay with him, keep him safe. And he had every intention of doing so, finding him against all odds gave Kurt the feeling it wasn't just a random thing. He did not really believe in a higher being, but sometimes it felt as though there was something there – call it kismet or fate or whatever, but something stirring the stars around. And it led him to Blaine for a reason.

Kurt had mused long enough, all this questioning fate made him uneasy. He was better to let things happen and react than to try and figure out what fate had in store for him.

"Awkkkk!" Blaine opened his eyes, jumping when he saw those big blue eyes looking back at him. "Oh, Kurt, sorry. I...I thought I had dreamed you."

"Nope, I'm here, big as life."

"Thank God. Thank you for staying with me, last night was kind of scary, I guess. I might not have handled it well, so please forgive me if I did anything..." Blaine started, but Kurt put a finger to his lips.

"No, Blaine. Everything was fine. We're fine. I really appreciated your helping me to keep warm, it was pretty cold in here. Oh, my stars, whatever did you do in the winter?"

Blaine just looked away. "Coughed."

"Oh. Well, we're going to make sure that never happens to you again. Puck will be here soon and get us out and I'll take you to my house. We can make a plan from there."

"Kurt, you and your friends don't have to do anything else. If I can just get out, I can make my way somewhere. I just want to be out of this room. You've done enough," Blaine said.

"Do you actually have a place to go?"

"No, I don't know which of my friends is still around, if they can keep my whereabouts secret – I..I .." Blaine put his head back down. "I don't even know where my brother is, or if he would help me. I can't let anyone find me, Kurt. The courts would give me back to my dad. He's a big lawyer and they would never see my side. He's too powerful." Blaine had tears in his eyes again.

Kurt pulled him close, kissed the top of his head and said very softly, "I'll take care of you, Blaine. Quit worrying. You're mine now."

What? What was he thinking? What was he saying? It just came out. But Kurt never went back on his word, he was at once totally committed to keeping Blaine safe now.

Before they could say anything else, they heard footsteps in the hall.

"Is that the Watchman?" Kurt asked, getting ready to hide behind the chair again.

"No. He only comes at night. It must be your friend, Puck, because I didn't hear a car on the gravel path outside."

"When he spoke to Mrs Anderson about the lawn work this week, Puck was told nobody would be home until the middle of next week, so we're probably safe, but I'm going to hide just in case." He got up and slipped behind the ratty velvet chair so nobody could see him from the doorway.

They heard two sets of footsteps and Blaine looked panicked. Kurt had told him to bring Finn, but these steps were much lighter, so Kurt didn't know who they could be. He froze.

"Kurt? It's me, Puck. You still in there?" Puck called through the door.

Kurt ran to the door, "Yes, Puck. Can you get us out?"

"Give us a minute, I have tools."

"Us?" Kurt asked, but apparently Puck didn't hear him.

Blaine and Kurt were right next to the door. They could hear scrambling and metal on metal scraping, Puck telling someone to hand him various tools and an oath as his hand apparently slipped.

"I might have to break the door itself. I brought an axe." he said.

"Oh, Puck. What the fuck? Let some blood out of your cock and back into those brain cells. Here, let me try," a feminine voice sounded from the hallway. Blaine looked at Kurt with eyebrows lifted to his hairline.

"Satan! Is that you? Puck, what were you thinking?" Kurt shouted in anger.

"Hey, Porcelain, I'd shut those lady lips of yours and find some sugar-glazed apology since I'm the only one in this hallway that has enough brain cells to get you out of there. Unless, of course, you are too busy ass-fucking the Prince in the Tower to want to see daylight again?" Santana said while taking the WD-40 and spraying the hinges to loosen them, then a hammer and chisel to take out the hinge pins.

"Can you talk nice to Auntie Tanny now, boys?" she said, as she and Puck pulled the door and lifted it away from the doorframe.

Kurt was in her arms in a split second. "Oh, Santana! I love you! Thank you, thank you!"

"Hey, get off me, you dolphin. Okay, where's the Prince in the Tower?"

Blaine stepped out of the room, blinking as he looked around. "Oh..." was all he said, then cowered behind Kurt. Kurt slipped his hand into Blaine's and squeezed to reassure him.

Blaine was faced with a large boy, dressed like a biker in leather trousers and a denim shirt. He had a Mohawk and a tool belt – and a huge grin on his face. The girl standing next to him was dressed in slinky tight jeans and a low-cut, ruffled blouse, showing off her cleavage, patent leather boots and a bitch-glare to rival Kurt's own on her face. Her skin was a beautiful pale coffee color and he flowing wavy hair was loose down her back. She looked at Blaine with a sharp expression that gave no sign of good will.

Puck stepped forward, grabbing Blaine and hugging him. "See, I told you we'd be back. Now, let's get out of here."

"Ah, no," Santana said, "not the best idea, Cochise. We don't want them to know Prince is gone, so we better replace the door. Do you want anything else in there?" she turned to Blaine, gesturing inside the room with a movement of her head. He nodded and stepped back in, took his pigeon and wrapped her gently in a rag and put her in his pocket. He retrieved Kurt's jacket and the wrappers from the food he'd brought and turned to leave.

"Thank you," he whispered to Santana as he walked by. She gave him a small smile.

Puck and Kurt lifted the door and set it back while Blaine and Santana put the hinge pins back. Then they filed along to the panel in the library and Santana pulled the candle sconce that opened the door. They walked through and Blaine hit the switch to close the panel. Puck turned on the flashlight and they went down the stairs.

"Wow, Blaine, did your parents build this tunnel?" Puck asked.

"No, as far as I know, they don't even know it's here. This house had been in my family since the late 1700's. I read a lot, so I was in the library and found the journals of one of my ancestors. Some of them operated an underground railway station from this house. I doubt my folks ever knew anything about those ancestors, they were much more interested in money and social position. But I read about it and found the passage when I was about nine."

They walked in silence the rest of the way, Kurt looking around him as they went. At the end of the wooden walls and floor was a door, but it wasn't locked. It was oak and had a large ring in the center. Puck pulled it open and they all trooped through, Santana shutting it behind them. On the other side were rock walls leading to the inside of a cave. They could see some daylight and came to the small opening, and the four crawled out into the thicket of hazel bushes and into the trees.

"I parked the pickup over here," Puck led the way. It wasn't until they reached the truck that Santana smacked Puck on the arm.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"You brought a pickup. With two seats. How are we going to get back to Lima? The bed is full of manure, so you can bet I'm not sitting back there."

"It'll be okay. Puck, you're driving, Santana, sit in the middle. I'll sit on this side and Blaine can sit in my lap. No discussion. I want to get home. Now." Kurt said. Nobody wanted to argue, so they all got in, and it was very close, but they made it work and they drove to Kurt's house, Kurt's arms holding Blaine close as he jumped in fear every once in a while. Burt was in Washington until the next Friday, Carole and Finn were visiting her uncle in Dayton, so the house was empty for a while.

Puck pulled into the drive where the trees sheltered them and Kurt got out to open the garage door. Puck pulled inside and they took Blaine inside the house.

Kurt stepped back to the garage to speak with Puck and Santana. "I know you both have a million questions, but I think Blaine needs to get cleaned up and fed and rested before we grill him," Kurt said, looking at his friends with a sad smile. "I'm afraid he's damaged, I mean emotionally, and maybe he needs to go one step at a time for a while?"

"For once, you're right, Porcelain. I agree with you. I also want to say that we need to keep this between just us. From what Puck told me, this kid is in serious danger if anyone knows he's here. Right?" Santana said.

Puck nodded his head. "Okay. Tomorrow is Monday, but since it's spring break, no school. Can we come over after breakfast then?"

"Yeah, Puck, that's a good idea. I can see what needs to be done and we can brainstorm. Okay with you Satan? I mean Santana?" Kurt agreed.

"Oh, you don't need to get all sappy with me, Lady Lips. I don't need it. But I'll be here. You know I root for the underdog, and this kid needs some help. I'll see you tomorrow. Ready to go, Puck?"

~KBKBKBKBKBKB~

Kurt walked into the kitchen where Blaine was sitting.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Blaine said, but put his head down on the table and began to cry.

Kurt rushed over. "Hey now, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm just...just kinda overwhelmed. I've been in one room for three years, and being here is ….I don't know, kind of surreal. And I'm kind of scared," Blaine admitted.

Kurt stepped close, rubbing Blaine's back in small comforting circles.

"It's okay. My family isn't due home until next Friday, so we have some time to think about what to do next. Do you just want to sleep or can I help you get cleaned up?"

"Oh, I hadn't thought about any of that. I want to cut this hair, but I am afraid to leave the house..." Blaine said.

"No worries, I've been cutting hair for years. Let's go down to my room and I'll see what I can do," Kurt offered, standing up to lead the way. He stopped, grabbing some bagels, cream cheese, and orange juice out of the kitchen before going down the stairs.

They ate bagels, drank juice while talking about what Blaine wanted to do. Kurt found that he couldn't seem to make decisions very well and ended up just telling him what to do. Blaine seemed happy with that, so Kurt relaxed. They had put Chloe back in the cage Kurt had kept her in and he got her seed and water.

"Okay, how short?" he asked. Blaine told him he used to gel it down to tame the curls, so Kurt just chopped it to a medium short length. It was ten times curlier short than it had been with the weight of all that hair. "Okay, that gets most of it out of the way. After your shower I can style and cut it for you. I have a razor in the bathroom that has a brand new blade, and a new toothbrush I got last week. They came two in a pack. Here, this is where the towels are, the hair products, the soap and shower gel, toothpaste. I left you my robe on the back of the door," Blaine looked a little overwhelmed, but he smiled just the same and thanked Kurt.

"Now, I'm going to be gone for a little while. Don't worry, nobody will come. Just wait here in my room and I'll come home soon. Go ahead and take a bath and shave, then just wear the robe until I get back. Is that okay?" Kurt said in very clear terms. Blaine seemed to be so scared, he was worried about leaving him, but the store was only a few blocks away.

"Okay, Kurt. I'll be fine. I'll wait right here until you come back. You will lock the door, won't you?"

"Yes, of course." Kurt waited until he was in the shower before leaving.

Back from the store, Kurt locked the door once more and tripped down the stairs. He stepped into his room and saw no trace of Blaine whatsoever. He was about ready to panic when he saw Blaine walk out of the closet.

"Oh, thank God it's you. I heard you come in, but you didn't call out, so I thought it might be your family.." Blaine whispered, visibly shaking.

"So you hid in the closet? Oh, Blaine, It's just me. I brought you some things." Kurt opened the bags, producing a package of V-neck T-shirts in various colors, some jeans, socks, and boxer briefs. From another bag he pulled out hightop canvas shoes. "I found your size on those shoes you were wearing, but I guessed at the sizes for the rest. I think some of my clothes will fit you, but not the jeans."

"Kurt, thank you so much. I just don't know how to thank you, I'm so grateful," Blaine said, throwing himself into Kurt's arms. Kurt patted his back and got him to sit in a chair.

"Let's see if we can tame this lion's mane of yours, okay?" Kurt smiled into the mirror where he could see Blaine's face, and he smiled back at Kurt.

Kurt got a comb, scissors, and a cape to put around Blaine's neck to catch the cut off hair. He combed the hair gently, Blaine wincing a little from scabs and tender places on his scalp. He hadn't been able to wash much since he had been locked in the room and he tended to get rashes, the poor nutrition adding to that. Kurt pulled up lengths of his hair, measuring it and Blaine could hear the snip, snip of Kurt's shears cutting little bits of his hair off to send them down on Blaine's shoulders to pool in his lap. It seemed to take a long time, but Blaine was happy for it to last because Kurt would run his fingers through the curls and it felt so caring and gentle, kind of mesmerizing. Blaine closed his eyes and had a hard time not leaning into Kurt's caresses as he took each lock of hair to trim. He was finally done, then added a nice smelling product, rubbing it first between his hands and then through Blaine's hair, combing it and moving Blaine's head to point him towards the mirror.

"Is this okay?" he asked, looking into Blaine's sparkling hazel eyes. Blaine nodded, very happy to once again see his face without all the dirt and hair obscuring it. Kurt kept looking, amazed at the transformation in him. He conscience was a tiny bit troubled because he had taken Blaine's picture with all the dirt and long hair last night while he slept. He couldn't say exactly why he had taken it, but it seemed important at the time.

"Go ahead and get dressed if you want, I'm going in to take a shower, too. Okay?" Kurt asked.

"Sure. I might just sit here a bit first, then get it done." Blaine said, looking intently around the room, his eyes landing on Kurt's collection of movies. "Can I watch a movie?" he asked.

"Of course. I'll be back in a few minutes."

After his shower, Kurt got dressed in the bathroom and opened the door, expecting to see Blaine watching a movie. But instead, he found the tired boy fast asleep in the bedcover, still in the robe, clutching Kurt's pillow to his chest.

Kurt was wearing what he considered his 'weekend' clothes, black designer jeans, but not too tight, a reddish brown button-up silk and cotton shirt the color of a fox, a dark forest green vest and a pheasant broach. He hadn't put on his shoes or socks yet, but sat on the bed to see if he could get Blaine under the covers to sleep. He didn't want him to get cold.

"Aaaawkkk!" Blaine shouted out, curling himself into a ball as he felt arms under him, lifting him.

"Shhh, Blaine. It's okay, it's me, Kurt. I was just lifting you to get you under the covers so you could take a nap. Are you okay?"

"Ah, yeah..." Blaine blushed, blinking in the sunlight that streamed in the window.

"You're safe here with me, you know. Or maybe you don't...you don't really know me. I want to assure you that I just want you to be comfortable. If I do anything – ANYTHING -that makes you feel unsafe or uncomfortable, tell me," Kurt soothed.

Blaine moved back a little. "I know you are my only lifeline, Kurt, and I don't want to seem ungrateful. Because I am so grateful, you saved my life. But I just feel skittish, like I'm unsettled. Scared really. So, maybe we can go slow and work through this together?" Blaine ducked his head, burying it in the blanket.

"Of course, Blaine. Just say what you want and I will, too. We can have that between us for a start until you can start to trust me."

"That makes me sound so ungrateful. I'm sorry," Blaine seemed to withdraw more.

"No, no. After what you've been through, nobody would fault you on any of this. I'm serious when I say you need to move at your own pace. We will have to make some decisions, but Puck and Santana will be here tomorrow and we can talk it over then. Nobody will make you do anything you don't feel right about," Kurt told the frightened boy. He started to put out his arms for a hug, but caught himself and pulled back.

Blaine saw and blushed. He put his own arms out and Kurt gathered him in close and gave him a soft, gentle hug. He placed a chaste kiss on Blaine's temple and was gratified to see there was no shutter or nervous reaction to that.

"I know you probably have a lot to do, but can you...can you just lie down with me for a short while so I can fall asleep, please, Kurt?" Blaine almost whispered, so if Kurt didn't want to he could pretend he hadn't heard.

"Yes, Blaine. Let's get under the covers so you don't catch cold, though. It's a little cool down here in the basement."

Blaine slid under the covers and Kurt beside him. Blaine looked at Kurt's face to gauge his reaction and snuggled closer, then with a sigh of contentment, he put his head under Kurt's chin, his nose buried in the other boy's neck and closed his eyes.

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"Did I dream it, or did you sing to me last night?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. I sang a song my mother used to sing to me. Her family was Irish and she would sing Toora Loora Loora to me when I was upset and couldn't fall asleep. I miss her, and that song brings back pleasant memories for me. Do you want to hear it again?"

"Please."

"Okay, close your eyes.

Toora Loora Loora..."

~KBKBKBKBKBKB~

Blaine fell asleep quickly, hugging Kurt to himself even tighter in his sleep. Kurt thought of getting up, he had homework to get done and some laundry and things. But he was tired from not sleeping the night before and before he knew it, he was asleep, too.

Several hours later, Kurt found himself awake, Blaine wrapped around him but still asleep, thinking about what was going to happen. He had no way of preparing for this, he hadn't though farther than finding the person in trouble, really. It seemed so unreal, and he realized he had believed his dad, that the sender of the blood note was just some kid playing an elaborate hoax. He hadn't done anything with a plan since he saw Chloe land on the windowsill, he just jumped by instinct to do each thing in such a hurry there was no time to think it through.

Puck wasn't really a planner. It seemed to be his nature to fly-by-the-seat-of-his-pants in each and every situation. Take the whole Quinn getting pregnant scenario. There was no planning, no thinking about consequences with that. But how could Kurt criticize Puck for that when he had just done almost the same exact thing. Kurt might as well have given birth – here he was with another person that was totally dependent upon him for every little thing from food and shelter to emotional well-being. And Kurt had made a commitment to Blaine, whether Blaine had known it or not, to be there for him. He felt responsible for the boy because he saved him from the attic room. Not everyone would see it that way, but Kurt knew in his heart that he was morally bound to Blaine now. And there was something else, some deeper connection to this boy, but Kurt wasn't sure what it was. Yes, he had been rash in making the initial decision, but now he knew what he had to do, and this was going to take a lot of planning. He hoped Puck and Santana were up to it.

Kurt turned a bit to look at Blaine's sleeping face. He hadn't given it much thought last night, he'd been too scared to, but now he had the leisure to look. Blaine was undernourished. He was skinny and had rashes and scabs, dry flaky skin and, as he told Kurt, he needed glasses. He had been coughing a little, so he might even be sick. But Kurt could see beyond that. He knew Blaine was beautiful last night, and now he was cleaned up, shaved and had his hair cut and his teeth brushed, Blaine was the most beautiful boy Kurt had ever seen. With care, food, and Kurt's attention, he knew Blaine would blossom. He smiled. He felt they could face these obstacles together. He hoped so, anyway. He leaned over and placed a kiss on Blaine's cheek, getting a smile from the sleeping boy. He sighed contentedly. This was bliss, but he knew it was just respite for the coming storm. He hoped they were strong enough to weather that storm, and he shivered a bit thinking of it.

After sitting so still, just thinking, Kurt was suddenly aware of Blaine moving in his sleep. The robe, which was the only thing he was wearing, had slid open and Blaine was very naked underneath. Kurt blushed. He was making ready to pull the blanket over Blaine when the boy turned a bit and he came in contact with Kurt's leg. Kurt was wearing jeans, but still felt Blaine's semi-erection rub against him. Kurt jumped. Although he had never felt another boy's arousal before, this made him blush and he felt it down to his belly. Wow. That could get dangerous very quickly, and Kurt moved away. He slipped out from under the blankets and covered Blaine up. Blaine stirred, moaning in his sleep, and Kurt left to get some dinner for the two of them.

Kurt was cutting apples for a fruit salad when Blaine peeked around the corner of the doorway out of the basement. Kurt had been aware that he was there for about fifteen minutes, but waited until he was comfortable before he acknowledged his presence.

"That looks good, Kurt," Blaine said, suddenly shy in the unfamiliar room. Kurt held out a hand and Blaine came and took it. He sighed in relief.

"Sit here, next to me," Kurt encouraged. He set a cutting board, sharp French knife, and a nectarine in front of Blaine. Blaine picked up the knife, cutting into the ripe flesh of the nectarine. He smiled and took one slice to put in his mouth, cutting the rest into dice to put in the bowl as he watched Kurt peeling an orange. Eating the fresh pink flesh of the nectarine, Blaine moaned as though he had just had an orgasm...and he had after a fashion. Three years without a single bite of fresh food and the slice of fruit amounted to the same thing. Kurt's eyes got wide, but he didn't comment. He just put a peeler and several kiwi down by the cutting board and took a plum to cut. They worked in silence for a while, then Kurt went to the refrigerator and got out a container of strawberries. He rinsed them in the sink and brought them to the table, selecting one and pulling out the stem. He walked closer to Blaine and held it out. Blaine opened his mouth and Kurt placed the ripe berry on his tongue. Blaine closed his lips, catching one of Kurt's fingers as he pulled back to eat. Kurt couldn't take his eyes off of Blaine's face as he closed his eyes and bit into the berry, moaning at the taste. Kurt blinked his eyes, shook his head, and got back to the job at hand, his knees feeling weak.

Later they sat next to each other at the table, eating the fruit salad, hummus and French bread. Big glasses of milk with chocolate syrup mixed in and a scoop of vanilla ice cream came for desert.

"Kurt, I've never had a more delicious feast in all my life," Blaine said. "Thank you." He leaned over and patted Kurt on the shoulder.

"It wasn't anything. I'm a little scared of how your stomach is going to react, though, after not eating for so long. Tell me if you feel sick, I have some stuff to settle it if you need," Kurt told him.

"Wow, how romantic," Blaine quipped. But his smile let Kurt know he was kidding. "I know, and I will keep eating small amounts until I'm used to it again. Kurt, you don't know how I'm feeling right now. It's like I woke up from a nightmare – I have a bed to sleep in, I'm clean for the first time in years. Just that is enough to be forever thankful, my skin doesn't even feel like my own now, it's smooth and it doesn't itch. And my hair? I have to admit I was so vain about my hair before. Then I couldn't find a way to take care of it, I tried to comb it with a fork. Like in Little Mermaid," he laughed, but the smile never reached his eyes. It sounded funny, but the reality was no laughing matter and it brought tears to Kurt's eyes.

"Hey, now, Kurt. Don't cry, it's all over with. If I can laugh about it, so can you," he said, rubbing his hand over Kurt's arm. He tried smiling at Kurt and got a small one in return.

"And clothes? Oh, my. I cannot thank you enough." He just ran out of things to say to Kurt, hoping a hug would convey the rest as he leaned over to put his arms around Kurt's shoulders.

"Oh, we should talk about that, Blaine. I just got the first generic things I came across. I had no idea what you used to wear."

Blaine laughed a that. "It was usually designer, capri pants, saddle shoes with no socks, button down with a sweater vest and a bow tie. Very prep school."

Kurt grinned at that, imagining Blaine dressed in those clothes – and imagining it all too well.

"As much as I would love to see you in that, it might be prudent to change your look, in case they come to search for you in Lima. While I cannot see you in a letter jacket and sweats, we can do something you might like while hiding who you are. Let me give it some thought."

They talked for a while, but were both basically exhausted and Puck was coming over with Santana in the morning, so they went down to Kurt's room to get ready for bed.

~KBKBKBKBKBKB~


	5. The Plan

Chapter 5 – The Plan

Kurt went into the bathroom to change into his blue silk pajamas, emerging with a satin smoking jacket in dark gray with maroon cuffs and lapels. Blaine laughed. Kurt looked at him with a hurt expression.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kurt. But my grandpa had a smoking jacket exactly like that. But you look good in it. Really," Blaine backpedaled. He didn't mean to make fun of Kurt, but he was so darned serious, and his clothes...well, Blaine had no room to talk with his cardigans and bow ties. He smiled.

Kurt removed the smoking jacket and hopped up on the bed. He opened another bag and produced a set of pajamas, cotton, not silk, and they had little cartoons printed on them. Batman. Blaine grinned.

"Perfect!" he shouted and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and trade in the robe for the pajamas. He hadn't put on the new clothes when he went upstairs for dinner, he'd just tied the robe tighter and went up like that. He though for just a moment and took a pair of the boxer briefs in, too. He usually slept in just his underwear before he was locked in the attic, but he was now a guest in Kurt's home and knew when to show some decorum. He was well aware that he found Kurt very appealing and it would never do to overstep his bounds when he owed someone so much.

"Blaine! " Kurt crowed as he emerged.

"Yes?"

"I want to ask you something, and I want an honest answer. Not something you think I want to hear, but the truth. Okay?" Kurt looked at him with serious eyes. Funny, Blaine had thought Kurt's eyes were cornflower blue, but now they looked blue-green, like the water in the Mediterranean.

"I'll do my best. But I have never been anything but honest, Kurt. It just isn't in me to lie."

"I understand that, but I don't want you to be influenced by social convention and what you think I want to hear. Okay?"

"Of course. Just ask," Blaine was starting to get a little nervous.

"I can make up the sofa for me to sleep on. It's perfectly comfortable. I don't want to assume anything by just climbing into bed with you, Blaine. I noticed earlier today you shied away from me. You corrected yourself, but there was no need to. I haven't lived your situation, so I don't know how you feel, but I want you to feel safe here in my home. You will in no way hurt my feelings if you decide to sleep by yourself. Okay?" Kurt looked straight into those golden hazel eyes and knew Blaine would tell him the honest truth.

"I don't mind. Actually, I would prefer it, I'm kind of scared still, and it would be nice to have you close. If you feel it's alright?" Blaine said.

"Yes, Blaine. It's fine," Kurt smiled. "Now, do you want to watch a movie or read? We can just listen to music and talk or go right to sleep."

I haven't read a book in so long, do you have a lot of books?"

"Come with me," Kurt took his hand and led him upstairs to the family room where there were two walls of bookcases. "Help yourself."

The smile on Blaine's face was spectacular. He ran to the shelves, reading titles and running his hands over the spines of the pretty colors. "Oh!" Blaine's eyes were huge and he almost stopped breathing. His hand shook as he reached out to pluck a book from the shelf. "She wrote another?" he said, almost to himself.

Kurt moved closer to see which book had so captured Blaine's attention. "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows".

"You didn't read that?" he asked, but Blaine wasn't paying attention. He was turning the pages carefully as though this were some rare antique. Kurt thought back, oh. The book had been published in 2007. And Blaine was already locked in the attic by then. Kurt's heart ached to think of how long ago that was, and tears came to his eyes. His arms went around Blaine, pulling him so his back was flush with Kurt's chest and he kissed his neck. "Yes, Blaine. That book finishes the story. Would you like to read it? Or maybe you'd like to read them all again from the first one so you get the impact of the whole story?"

Blaine just stood there, frozen for a moment. "But...will I have time, Kurt? I have to find a way to support myself and get some kind of education, somewhere to live..."

"No, Blaine. You live here, now. My father will agree with me. I will take care of you until you're healed and you want to move on. Until that day – even if it's years from now – your home is here with me." Kurt told him is a soft but very firm voice.

Blaine stopped. He set the book down on a table and turned in Kurt's arms.

"Okay, Kurt. I will stay with you," he said, and placed a chaste kiss on Kurt's surprised lips. They stood there, looking in each other's eyes for several long minutes. Then Blaine broke away, scooping up the whole set of Harry Potter books and followed Kurt back to the bedroom in the basement.

The rest of the evening was spent in Kurt's room, Blaine lying stretched across the bed, reading the first Harry Potter book. Kurt made some repairs on a few items of clothes and then worked on his homework so it was all ready for his return to school the next Monday. Kurt played quiet music, no words, just instrumental. They were listening to Tchaikovsky at the moment when Blaine placed a slip of paper in the book and set it down. Kurt looked over in question.

"My eyes hurt. I haven't actually read in so long, my eyes are stinging," Blaine said, rubbing at them.

"Here, stop that," Kurt told him, and came and took his hand, leading him to the bathroom. He took out an eye-cup and poured a clear liquid into it. "Now, wash your eyes with this, it will help. Rubbing them will only make it worse," he finished.

Blaine looked at the old-fashioned eye-cup. "I haven't seen one of these since my grandmother had one when I was a little kid. But, okay. What's in the bottle?"

"Boric acid. Good for your eyes, it will relieve the soreness."

Blaine washed out his right eye, surprised at the relief he felt. Kurt took the cup and rinsed it, filling it again and handing it to Blaine for his left eye.

"Now, about your glasses. I don't know how to get you glasses, but we'll figure out something. How bad are your eyes?"

"Not terrible. I can see to read or drive, but sometimes things far away are blurry. I didn't wear them all the time, but I couldn't see very well looking out the attic window. I'll be okay without them for a while."

Back in the bedroom, they decided to go to sleep. Blaine climbed into the bed and looked at Kurt. He gestured as though to ask which side, and Kurt nodded at he one closer to the door. They climbed in, pulled up the blankets and closed their eyes, about a foot of space between them. Blaine took breath to speak, but Kurt anticipated his question and scooted closer. Blaine laid his head on Kurt's shoulder and put his arm around his waist. Kurt pulled him close and kissed his temple.

He leaned close to Blaine's ear and whispered, "I'll keep you safe, Blaine. Rest easy." He could feel Blaine's muscles relax and soon they both fell asleep.

~KBKBKBKBKBKB~

There was a knock on the back door when the boys staggered up the stairs the next morning. Blaine ran to the hallway and Kurt waited until he was hidden before asking who it was.

"Open the door, Lady Lips."

"Yes, Satan. As you wish."

Puck grinned and Santana gave Kurt a small smile.

"Why, Buttercup, you look so nice today," Kurt said. He heard a giggle from the hall.

Blaine came in, "Princess Bride!"

"Yes. One of my favorite movies," Kurt laughed, impressed Blaine knew his reference.

He turned to see both Puck and Santana staring at Blaine.

"Who is this and where are you hiding the Prince in the Tower, Porcelain?" Santana said, walking around Blaine and looking him up and down like a predatory wolf. She bent her arm and shook her hand in a 'this is hot!' gesture. "I'd tap that," she said in appreciation. Blaine was wearing the jeans Kurt had bought him and the forest green v-neck shirt. The jeans fit pretty well, but were too long, so Blaine had cuffed them and wore the canvas shoes with no socks. His hair was now combed and the curls were tamed, but not gelled the way he used to wear them, and he was clean shaven. He was skinny, but it seemed to accentuate his broad shoulders and narrow hips instead of making him look sickly as it might in someone else. But his bright smile and soulful eyes with lacy dark eyelashes were what made him so delicious.

"Damn, Prince, you do clean up," Puck said in admiration. Blaine blushed to his hairline, ducking behind Kurt in embarrassment. He had been used to such praise once upon a time, but that was before.

Kurt hurried to change the subject, not wanting Blaine to be uncomfortable.

"How about breakfast while we talk. Oh, I bet Gramma Sofie already fed you?" he asked Puck.

"Nope, I spent the night with Santana."

Kurt's mouth opened and moved, but no words came out.

"Pull your mind out of the gutter, Kurt. He slept in my sister's bed." Kurt's mouth opened even wider. "She's in Florida, your Ladyship, catching some rays for Spring Break. Not that I owe you any sort of explanation. We just thought it would be easier for us to get here this morning if he did."

Puck was finding this all very entertaining, and laughed a hearty laugh, smacking Blaine on the back. "How about some grub, Kurt?"

"Ah, yeah...coming right up. Blaine, if you could make the coffee, everything is where I showed you last night. Satan, if you could set the table, the flatware is there," he pointed at a drawer," and the plates and things are here," he tapped a cupboard door. "Puck, can you cut up some strawberries?"

Kurt got busy mixing batter and they had pancakes with strawberries and cream in short order.

"I guess we have to start somewhere. What did you guys discuss last night?" Puck said once he'd eaten his fill of pancakes.

"The first thing is, nobody can know where Blaine is. His dad is a fancy lawyer and has most of the judges, especially the family court ones, in his back pocket. So, we have to keep him hidden for the time being. I can hide him here for a while, nobody ever comes down to my room, but we need a safe place for him to run if things go badly."

"He can stay at my place in that case. It won't last for more than a few days, but would do in a pinch," Santana said. "Let's show him how to get there later today. Can you drive, Prince?"

Blaine looked at her, not sure if he was allowed to argue with her about the new nickname, but Kurt didn't object to being called Lady Lips, so maybe it wasn't a battle worth waging. "I never got my license, I was locked up when I was thirteen. But I do know how to drive."

"That'll do." Puck said. "We can practice this week, just to refamiliarize you with it."

"We need to look at the big picture here," Kurt said. Blaine looked at him, but looked scared. It was obvious he hadn't thought farther ahead than the next day.

"What do you mean?" Puck asked, unfamiliar with actual planning.

"He means where do we go when we have Prince here back on his feet health-wise and he needs to get on with his life. When was the last time you were in school?" Santana asked.

"It was the middle of 2007, I was in seventh grade at Dalton Academy," Blaine said.

"Well, you do have that in your favor, that's a hard curriculum at that school, so you're ahead of the public schools. But three years? I don't know who you'll make up the credits. And I know you don't want a GED if you're going to go to college." Kurt mused. Blaine looked stricken. "Oh, don't look so worried, Blaine, we can do something, I'm sure. If you're fifteen now..?' Blaine nodded, "then you have three years to catch up. They don't count actual credits until you reach high school, so I think it might work. Maybe we can sneak you into McKinley?" he looked at Santana and Puck. They all smiled.

"We need to get him a new identity. How about we say he's my cousin?" Santana said, "Everyone knows I have a bout fifty of those, or they assume it, anyway, so Figgins won't bat an eyelash."

"Figgins?" Blaine asked.

"The principal. Not the brightest tool in the shed," Kurt snarked. He'd had more than one run-in with the man.

"Puck, call Lauren. She can access the school computer and we can make a mock file for Blaine. She always has your back, so no worries about letting her in on a tiny bit of the secret. But don't tell her who he really is, just an acquaintance of yours should be enough for her to work with." Kurt was on a roll.

Puck breathed out on his knuckles and rubbed them on his shirt. "Time to break out Puckzilla.."

Santana and Kurt made puking sounds and Puck grinned.

"Puckzilla?" Blaine said, a look of puzzlement on his face.

"Yes, I use it to please the ladies," Puck said, bucking his hips forward in an exaggerated motion, earning a bitch-glare from both Kurt and Santana. Puck shut up.

"What name? We can't use his real name," Kurt said.

"I think his first name is okay, he needs to be able to answer to it like he's had it all his life, and it's hard to do that with a fake name. So Blaine it is. But the last name. If he's my cousin, it has to be Hispanic, so nobody will think twice. Okay, I have an auntie named Pilar Palomo. Blaine Palomo. That do?"

Kurt grinned. He turned to Blaine. "It's like Chloe, so it must be a sign," Kurt said, but Blaine looked even more puzzled. "Pigeons are also called 'rock doves', and Palomo is Spanish for 'dove'.

Blaine grinned. "Blaine Palomo. Okay."

"Now, we need to change your looks. How did you wear your hair?"

"Ah, I had to tame these curls," Blaine said, and Kurt ran his fingers through them. Blaine smiled. "So, I gelled them. Helmut head." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I can frost them. He'll look great, and not much like himself, okay, Blaine?"

Blaine nodded.

"If your own parents haven't actually seen you in three years, and puberty has set in," Santana gave him a all-encompassing gaze, to which Blaine turned his head and blushed to the roots of his hair. "Then they probably won't know you if they saw you on the street. I think we can get away with it," she finished.

They all smiled. The basic plan was in place.

Puck and Santana stayed with Blaine while Kurt went out to go shopping. He really wished that he could bring along one of his friends, Mercedes or Tina, maybe even Rachel. But he understood that with every person they added to the ones that knew, the danger increased. And this was not a game, this was Blaine's life.

He felt kind of funny making these decisions that would probably impact Blaine for the rest of his life, but he really didn't know what else to do. So, he put on a brave face and soldiered on. His first stop was to get hair products, then to the mall to several stores to get clothes. He stopped by the grocery to get some food and the Farmer's Market to get fresh veggies and fruit. Finally, back home.

Walking in the door, he was greeted by Santana and Puck, sitting at the kitchen table. Blaine came out of the hallway where he had moved when he heard Kurt's key in the lock. His face lit up when he saw it was Kurt and hurried over to stand close, sliding his hand into Kurt's. Kurt was a little surprised, but thought about how stressed Blaine must be with him gone and two other people here. He squeezed back, giving Blaine a little peck on his cheek, earning a smile. Santana watched this exchange, and gave Kurt a look over Blaine's back, mouthing 'What the fuck?' Kurt just smiled.

"Okay, let's get your hair done first.." Kurt led him down to the basement and they spent the bulk of the afternoon frosting his hair, and then dressing him in the new designer clothes.

"Okay, let's have a fashion show!' Kurt yelled, giggling as Blaine walked out of the bathroom where he'd changed. He came strutting in, his curly hair now frosted with dark blond tips, wearing linen slacks in dusky blue, cuffed a the bottom, a white linen button-up shirt and a charcoal gray vest. He had a pair of soft leather mid-calf boots with large buckles.

All three of the friends cheered as several outfits were shown, Blaine grinning the whole time.

"Well, I'm sure my own mother wouldn't know me!" He laughed for a second, then saw the faces of the others and stopped laughing. It really wasn't funny at all and Blaine just dropped down on the bed next to Puck. "Oh shit."

Kurt suggested they go up and make some dinner, and he went up with Puck and Santana, leaving Blaine to himself to regroup.

They made enchiladas, Kurt and Santana arguing about the ingredients, but in a good natured way, and were finally ready, calling Blaine. He didn't answer and Puck looked at Kurt, nodding his head to encourage him to go down and get him. Kurt walked slowly down the stairs, worried about what he would find.

"Blaine?" he asked. "Dinner's ready."

He opened the door to his room and found Blaine lying on the bed, wearing the t-shirt and jeans Kurt had gotten him the first day. He was curled around Kurt's pillow, tracks of salty tears on his cheeks. Kurt didn't say anything, just went over and sat on the bed, rubbing Blaine's back.

"Oh, Kurt. What's going to happen to me? I've known you two days and you're the best friend I have on earth. What does that say?" he sniffed.

"I'd say it makes you one lucky bastard," Puck said from the doorway.

Blaine looked up, giving Puck a gentle smile. Santana came in and sat on Blaine's other side, putting her arms around him in support. Kurt ran his thumb over Blaine's cheek.

"We'll take care of you, Blaine. Until you don't need us, they we'll still be your friends. Okay?" Kurt said.

Puck took out a lighter and a knife. He ran the blade through the flame, blew on it a little, and cut his thumb. He did the same when Santana held hers out, and Kurt. Finally Blaine. They put their thumbs all together and the blood mixed.

"The four of us," Santana said.

"Together," Kurt said.

"Forever," Puck.

"Until the end Of time," Blaine finished.

They looked at each other and smiled, then all got up to go eat the food they had cooked, then watched movies and talked until late. They knew the blood brother pledge was silly, that it was out of some childhood book, but it meant something to them. That night the four of them slept curled together in Kurt's king sized bed. It was a little crowded, but nobody complained, and they all wondered how four more different people had come to mean so much to each other in so short a time.

~KBKBKBKBKBKB~


	6. The Gamble

Chapter 6 – The Gamble

"I'm thinking about telling my dad," Kurt said.

"No!" Blaine shouted, Puck and Santana shouting agreement.

"He's not like anyone else's parent, you know. I think I can trust him," Kurt said. He had always trusted his father and told him everything, and this went against his lifetime's habit of depending on his father.

Blaine leaned forward and took Kurt's face in his hands, moving an inch away from him. "Kurt. I appreciate what you've done for me, I owe you my life. But my life won't be worth anything if I get caught. They locked me in a room for three fucking years just because I said I was gay. What the holy fuck do you imagine they will do to me if they catch me now?"

Santana was actually blinking back tears. Santana. Holy Hell.

"Okay. I was just thinking. I won't tell him, Blaine. You have my word," Kurt said, looking contrite.

Blaine let go of him and put his head down on the table.

They had woken up that morning all tangled together, everyone thinking of all the details and the contingencies of this plan. It was a huge gamble, but they had all agreed.

"I need to get home," Puck said. "Gramma is okay with whatever I do, but she misses me when I'm gone too long."

"Tell Gramma Sofia I send my regards and hope to see her soon," Kurt told Puck, smiling at the thought of the old woman.

"I have things to do, too. Here, give me your phone, Lady Lips," she said, taking it off the table and pecking at the keyboard. Then she pressed 'call' and her phone rang. "And, now I have yours. Call me if you need me." she directed this last comment to Blaine, who smiled at her.

"I'll see Lauren tonight and call both of you to let you know how things are going with her part of it tomorrow. She usually demands Cadberry eggs, but my Granny's chocolate truffles make those look lame, so I think I'm in with her," Puck said. "Ready, Santana? I'll drop you off at your house first."

After breakfast, Kurt and Blaine were lounging on the sofa in the family room, watching a movie. "Wow, I think I have a lot to catch up on" Blaine quipped, as though watching the movies he had missed was of utmost importance.

Kurt laughed and laid his head down on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine half turned, putting his arms around Kurt and sighing as Kurt cuddled into his chest. He was so afraid, but having Kurt close helped. He wasn't sure what it was -maybe just some sort of intuition or instinct or something, but he felt he could trust Kurt. Blaine closed is eyes. He was just so afraid. But better to be afraid here with Kurt than alone in the attic room. He relaxed, his arm naturally wrapping itself around Kurt's shoulders. He was interested in the movie, but he found himself getting sleepy and leaned a little more on Kurt, laying his cheek on Kurt's hair. He was almost asleep when he realized: he felt a stirring in his jeans. Oh, shit. He tried to move so it wasn't so obvious, but there were no blankets or anything to hide under, and Kurt's arm was resting on his thigh. Oh, shit. So he coughed a little and slid out from under Kurt, excusing himself to use the bathroom. Whew, he hoped Kurt hadn't noticed. He came back and sat down on the sofa a little bit further, but still close enough to hold hands. He looked at the screen and Kurt pushed the button on the remote to unpause the movie. They watched for a few minutes and Kurt paused it again, looking at Blaine. He gave a heavy sigh and looked serious.

"I can't imagine what it must be like to have three years of your life just cut out, Blaine. Especially those three. I don't want to be indelicate, but are you...do you..do you want to ask me anything? Or do you, I don't know, want me to tell you anything?" Kurt sort of half asked, not sure how to put it.

"You mean like what movies I've missed? Or what actor is dating which other actor?" Blaine deadpanned.

"Blaine."

"Okay, yes, I admit I am absolutely clueless, when it comes to...ah...oh shit." Blaine turned his head away and tried to move his hand away, too, wanting to put his face in his hands to hide - but Kurt held on tight.

"Blaine, I don't want to embarrass you any more, but I can't pretend I didn't see you were getting hard, I mean you were sitting right next to me. I'm not upset, I am a guy after all, and I know that happens. I just want you to know I understand and I won't judge you. Are we still okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah." Blaine was still blushing, but it wasn't awful. "I know a little about how life works, in that area, but I was twelve when I get locked up. I'm almost sixteen. There wasn't exactly internet access in that cage, you know? To put it bluntly, yes, a lot happened to my body in those three years, okay? Is that what you want to discuss?"

"Oh, Blaine. I was just going to offer, if you were confused or anything. I know how hard it was for me to come to terms with my sexuality, and I had a loving, supportive father who went to the clinic and got me pamphlets on how the anatomy works between two gay men. It did take me months before I was able to even open them, but I did learn a lot. I have not practiced any of it, though." Kurt just stopped talking at that. He was blushing and as hard as it was for him to bring the whole subject up, he only did it to make Blaine feel more comfortable.

"Okay, I understand. If I could just, read the pamphlets? I don't know if I could talk, though," he mumbled, his head turned in embarrassment.

Kurt moved a little closer. "Okay. I'll leave them in the top drawer where I put your clothes, so you can read them when you feel comfortable. Now, we have so much to talk about, concerning how to proceed with getting you your life back," Kurt smiled at Blaine," and I just didn't want that sort of tension to get in the way of us talking. Are you feeling a little more comfortable now?"

"I am, actually. I thought I would die of embarrassment for a few minutes there, but I'm really okay," Blaine said.

"So, are you still okay with us touching?"

Blaine's eyes got huge and he froze, not knowing what to say, not knowing exactly what Kurt meant by that.

"No, I mean just sitting close and hugging, like we've been doing all along. I don't want you to be uncomfortable, but it seemed you were more – grounded? When you were holding my hand or had my arms around you. I don't mean to seem like I'm trying to take advantage or anything. I know everything must be so confusing for you and I want you to feel safe with me. I'm not out to seduce you, Blaine, I just want to be your friend."

Blaine blinked back tears. Shit, he was always crying. He hoped he could get over this fast because it was tearing at his guts to be like this. He moved so he was right next to Kurt, thighs touching, and put his head down on Kurt's chest. Kurt's arms went back around his shoulders like they had so many times before. Blaine's arm went around Kurt's waist and they sighed into each other.

"Yes, I'm happy like this, Kurt. And you're right, it does make me feel safe. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

~KBKBKBKBKBKB~

_Ring_

"_Hello?"_

"_Kurt. How's Blaine?" Puck said._

"_He's fine. We're watching a movie. You?"_

"_Fine. Tired. Just got back from my date with Lauren. Whew...let me just say.."_

"_Puck! I do NOT want details of that. Keep Puckzilla in your pants and talk to me about the plan."_

"_Can I come over? " Puck said, "and can I bring Lauren or are we keeping her in the dark?"_

"_Blaine and I talked it over and he's okay if we are. Go ahead and bring her, she knows how to keep her mouth shut, right? It might help if she can meet Blaine and understand the situation."_

"_Okay, we'll be there in two shakes of a lamb's tail."_

"_Wow, Puck, Gramma Sofie is rubbing off on you," Kurt giggled._

"_Can it. We're on our way," Puck said, obviously pleased in spite of his words._

"_I'll see you in a few. What about Santana?"_

"_I'll call her."_

~KBKBKBKBKBKB~

About half an hour later, there was a knock at the door. Kurt untangled himself from Blaine and went to open it for Puck, Lauren, and Santana.

"Hey, Prince, Gaga." Santana greeted the boys, sitting practically on top of Blaine and sliding her hand into his. He grinned at her.

"Blaine, this is Lauren, my girlfriend," Puck introduced, earning a sock to his belly from Lauren.

"I am no such thing, Noah," she grunted, but winked her eye at him just the same. He grinned and blushed a little. Lauren put out her hand and Blaine shook it, a little awkwardly as Santana had hold of his left hand.

"Let's get down to brass tacks. Lauren, I want to thank you for all the help, how is it going?" Kurt asked.

"It's almost done. I inputted a file making Blaine Palomo a transfer student from New Mexico. You have good but not outstanding grades, can't have you stick out too much, and your address is Santana's house. I have everything there, and your schedule has either Puck, Santana, Kurt or myself in each class so you won't be alone. I need to know if you can sing, though, so we can get you into Glee Club. We are all in it, so you'd be alone for that hour if you can't join."

Kurt smiled at Blaine. He'd heard him humming, so he knew he could stay on tune, but that didn't mean he was amenable to singing.

"Ah, yeah, I used to be in choir. I wasn't in the show choir because of my age, but I can sing." He smiled.

"Lauren, you're a lifesaver." Puck said.

"Well, that remains to be seen. I would sure like to know why, although it isn't required. Puck's grandma made me chocolate truffles, so I'm good with it." She looked disinterested, but the tapping of her finger on her thigh made Kurt think she was more than a little interested in the mystery.

"I will have a birth certificate and school records by Friday, so you can get a driver's license in your new name, too.

Puck turned to Blaine, "It's up to you. I can vouch for her, the girl knows how to keep a secret, plus she knows all about the school and how to get into files." Puck grinned at Lauren and winked, she gave him a smirk back.

Blaine looked at Kurt and Kurt nodded his head, he agreed with what Puck had said.

"Okay. My real name is Anderson. Blaine Anderson," he started. Lauren blinked her eyes, a knowing look coming over her.

"What? What do you know?" Blaine got nervous.

Santana spoke up. "Lauren's uncle is a detective with the Lima police and her dad is a private investigator. What do you know, Lauren?"

"I've heard the name. You lived in that old Federal style mansion out on Ridge Road near Westerville, right?" she asked Blaine. He nodded, getting really scared and held Santana's hand tightly. Kurt slipped his arm behind his friend and rubbed his back.

"Your dad came back from his trip to LA early and was over at my uncle's last night. I didn't overhear everything, but I was in the kitchen with my aunt and heard them talking. He said his son ran away and he wants the police to be looking for him, but on the quiet. No posters, no media. That's why he was at my uncle's, he wanted a PI on it. But he said your name is Joshua?" she looked at Blaine.

"It is. Blaine is my middle name, but my parents have always called me Joshua. All my school records are in my first name."

"That makes things easier. I can keep track of what they find...I kind of have a tap on his computer. It's a hobby, okay?" she said defensively. Kurt and Santana grinned. Kurt didn't know her very well, but was beginning to like her more by the minute.

"They think you might have left Ohio, he talked about you going to Los Angeles?" Lauren said.

"Yeah, I did used to want to go there. Or San Francisco. I thought I'd fit in better there," Blaine said. Kurt smiled, he'd had similar thoughts.

"Next order of business," Kurt said. He got up and went to the desk and pulled up Google, looking up a number, and dialed his cell phone.

"May I please speak to Dr. Pierce? Kurt Hummel. No, I'll hold." Kurt sat down as Puck looked at him.

"Brittney's dad?" Puck mouthed and Kurt nodded.

"Hello, Dr. Pierce? Yes, fine. Thank you. Well, I have a dilemma, do you remember last year when my friend, Sam, was homeless and you were able to fix his little sister up with glasses? Yes. I have a similar situation and wondered if you might be able to help. Yes, he's a bit down on his luck, but doesn't want to ask his parents. Touchy situation, yeah, like Sam's kind of. His glasses broke last year. Uh-huh. Yes, the Lion's Club? Oh, okay. Oh, that would be wonderful. Yes, I can have him there at 4:00 this afternoon. His name? Travis Clayton. Thank you so much, Dr. Pierce. Say hello to Brittney for me. Bye."

All eyes were on Kurt. "Britt's dad is an ophthalmologist. Last year when Sam Evans' family lost their house, Dr Pierce helped Sam's sister, Stacey, get new glasses. The Lion's Club helps out with the cost of the glasses and Dr. Pierce did the exam for free. He'll do an exam today at 4:00, ...ah, Travis." Kurt smirked at Blaine.

"Travis?"

"It was last second, I didn't want him to know your real name," Kurt said.

Business done, they all decided to go to the local mall and have lunch at the Chinese restaurant.

"Are you okay with this, Blaine? I know you're nervous, but you'll be surrounded by hundreds of students next week, so maybe you need to practice?" Santana asked.

"Okay, geeze, I guess I am nervous. But you're right, I have to do it sometime. Let's go." Blaine got up, a little unsteady on his feet with nerves, but followed Kurt downstairs to get ready. The boys returned, Blaine dressed in his new clothes and Kurt looking like a model off a runway as usual. Blaine's eyes followed him across the room and Puck smiled, bumping Santana's shoulder. She gave him a knowing smirk.

At the restaurant, they ran into Mike Chang and Tina Cohen-Chang and decided to share a table. Blaine was introduced as Santana's cousin, Blaine Palomo, from Santa Fe. To all outward appearances he looked calm and collected, and conversation flowed, mostly about what songs the Glee students were going to sing for Sectionals. Mike and Tina didn't look at all suspicious, so the ones in on the charade were thankful. This just might work. After lunch, they all went their separate ways, Kurt taking Blaine to see Dr. Pierce. He tested "Travis'" eyes, wrote out the prescription and sent them across the hall. There "Travis" selected his frames and was told they would be ready the following afternoon. Kurt filled out some paperwork so the Lion's club could arrange for donated money to pay for the glasses. Blaine smiled, thinking how nice it would be when he could see clearly again.

On the way home, Kurt drove to a little used park with a large parking lot. He put the Navigator in park but left the engine running.

"Okay, Blaine. Get out and come over here," Kurt directed.

"Ah..I can't drive. I don't want to wreck your car, Kurt!" Blaine protested.

"You won't. This is a big parking lot and there's really nothing to hit. You have to learn sometime."

Blaine hesitated, but came over and got in the driver's seat. Kurt got in the passenger's seat and buckled his seatbelt.

"Okay, do you know anything about this?"

"Yes, I watched my parent's drive, and the chauffeur. I know the basics, just never had the practice."

"Put your foot on the gas, press a tiny bit and go."

Blaine grinned.

~KBKBKBKBKBKB~

Later that night the boys were curled together in Kurt's bed, Blaine reading Harry Potter and Kurt reading his history book. He had glanced at Blaine's class schedule, and was thinking it over.

"Ah, Lauren put you in my French class, but it's an AP class. Do you even speak French?" Kurt asked.

Blaine's eyes found Kurt's and he said:

_"__Partir c'est mourir un peu,_

_C'est mourir a ce qu'on aime:_

_On laisse un peu de soi-meme_

_En toute heure et dans tout lieu."_

"Oh, a fan of Haraucourt, are you? That is one of my favorite poems," Kurt said, a smile on his face as he snuggled close to Blaine. He whispered the translation back to him:

_To part means to die a little,_

_To die for what you love_

_It is to leave a piece of your heart,_

_Any time, any place, any part..."_

Well, in that case, I think you'll do fine in French class. Mrs Berube is partial to students with a little romance in their soul, which means she will love you. Does that poem mean a lot to you?" Kurt asked, though he could see it did.

"Yeah. I used to say it to myself when I was sad in the attic room. Do you know the rest of it?"

Kurt shook his head no. "I have heard it, but it was you saying it that made me able to translate. I don't know it by heart."

Blaine looked at Kurt and then closed his eyes.

_"__It's always the lament of one's desire,_

_The final verse in a string of verses,_

_To part means to die a little._

_And when one parts, it seems at the beginning easy,_

_Just like a game, right up to that final goodbye,_

_It's the soul that will remain behind,_

_That behind us remains in every goodbye..._

_To part means to die a little."_

Kurt tugged Blaine into his embrace. "Oh, Blaine. How could someone silence your voice? How could they? You committed that poem to heart at twelve? Oh, Blaine.." he just had no words to describe the tragedy he was feeling in his heart. Blaine was such a wonderful person, Kurt had no idea how his parents could have done that to him. He rubbed his face, drying his tears, and kissed Blaine on his temple.

"Blaine, I'll keep you safe. I promise. Nobody will stifle that beautiful spirit again."

Blaine snuggled closer to Kurt, his arms wrapped around his new best friend, and wondered how he had ever lived without Kurt in his life.

~KBKBKBKBKBKB~


	7. The Risk

Chapter 7 – The Risk

Blaine couldn't sleep. He untangled himself from Kurt and got up. It was Wednesday morning and Kurt's dad was due home Saturday evening, his stepmom and stepbrother were due home Sunday night. Blaine was getting a little more comfortable with everything. The shock was wearing off and he liked the friends he had made, Puck, Santana, and Lauren. And Kurt? Well, he more than liked Kurt. He tried to examine his feelings for the tall, beautiful boy with chestnut hair and blue-green eyes that changed with the light. Kurt just felt different to him than anyone else Blaine had ever known. He wanted Kurt to like him, he did think Kurt liked him, but he didn't know what else they meant to each other. And he wanted to know.

Blaine went into the bathroom and washed his face. He hadn't slept a whole night yet, although being in the bed with Kurt made him feel safer. He would be a mess without Kurt. He owed Kurt, owed him a lot. Owed him his whole life. But he had no way to repay that. He was nervous about Mr Hummel coming home. He wasn't as afraid that he would be turned in, but that Kurt would somehow get hurt in the process.

Blaine knew what he had to do, and it scared him to death. Lauren had told him that his father had flown back to LA the next night, so the house was empty. All he had to do was to go out there, enter through the tunnel, and get some money. It wasn't right for his new friends to pay for him, not when he had money of his own. He talked himself into believing he owed it to Kurt. Well, sitting here shaking wasn't getting it done. He went back in the bedroom, took his new jeans and a black t-shirt and got dressed. He borrowed some money from the top of Kurt's dresser, leaving a note that he would be back that afternoon and repay the money.

Slipping out the back door, locking it behind him, Blaine walked to the street and on to the main road. He could hitch his way to the Ridge Road turnoff, then just walk to the cave by the river. Things had changed in three years, but not a lot. He wasn't lost. He walked as far as the mall and then stuck out his thumb. He got picked up right away by two college girls and they drove him almost all the way. He walked for a while and then hitched another ride until he was within a mile of the tunnel. He got seriously tired the last leg of the trip, he should have known being without exercise would do that, but he was okay. He stopped by the woods and unwrapped the sandwich he had put in his pocket before he left and ate it.

Blaine figured he could slip into the house, find his money and be out in under half an hour – and be back on the road and back to Kurt's house by noon. That was the plan, anyway.

~KBKBKBKBKBKB~

Kurt woke up and felt cold. It took a moment, but he realized it was because Blaine was gone. Probably upstairs making breakfast. So, Kurt got dressed and as he went to put his wallet in his jeans pocket, he noticed a note:

_Kurt,_

_I had to run an errand. I borrowed a little money, but will repay it later this afternoon. _

_B._

What? Kurt got a cold chill. Where could Blaine have gone? And why did he need money? Kurt didn't mind he borrowed it, but to have left with no word? This wasn't right. He picked up his cell:

"_Hello?" _

"_Puck? Have you heard from Blaine?"_

"_No, why? What's up?"_

"_He's gone. Left a note that he'd be back later and borrowed some money. That's it."_

"_Kurt, that isn't good. Where would he have gone?"_

"_I have no idea. Grab the girls and get over here, we need to find him."_

"_On my way."_

Kurt answered the knock at the door, and Puck came in followed by Lauren and Santana. Santana was cursing in Spanish. Lauren was frowning.

"Nobody heard from him?" Kurt hadn't expected them to.

"Where would he go where he would need money, but be able to pay it back?" Puck asked.

Lauren and Kurt looked at each other. "He went home."

They all sat down, trying to think of what to do. Blaine would obviously get inside the house through the tunnel passage. But if they went to the house, it would just put him in more danger. "He might have taken a taxi, which is why he needed the money?" Santana guessed.

"I don't think so. He knows there's an investigator looking for him, so he would never take a taxi that far. It would be too easy to follow him." Kurt said.

They thought for a long time, finally deciding that Puck would drive out Ridge Road as if he was on the way to a job. Lauren and Santana would go to her house to see what could be found on line with the police and her uncle. Kurt would wait at home in case Blaine showed up there.

~KBKBKBKBKBKB~

Blaine got to the tunnel and drank half the bottle of water he had brought. This was harder than he anticipated. He entered the cave and walked down the damp tunnel, pushing open the oak door. He had stopped at the hardware store on his way out of town and purchased a flashlight. This he turned on and followed the hallway to the stairs and up the inside staircase to the panel. He stood for a while, making sure there was nobody to be heard on the other side, then opened it. He closed the panel, just in case somebody came in this room while he was downstairs.

At the second floor, he went down the hallway to what had been his room. It wasn't locked, so he went in. The whole room was like a museum, but covered with dust. The pictures of his friends at Dalton were still thumbtacked to the walls, his guitar still in the stand at the foot of his bed. It was like nobody had touched a single thing after the day he dived out the window and broken his wrist. He wanted to cry, but his eyes were dry. It was like this had all happened to someone else, not him. Like a bad movie he'd seen.

He got down and looked under his bed, the shoeboxes with his tennis shoes and boots were all there. In the back by the wall was a box, and he was able to reach it with the aid of a broom handle he found behind his door. Inside he found about $4000. That was quite a lot for a twelve year old kid, but Blaine had a weekly allowance and he hardly ever used it. He had been saving for something really great for a while, something he hadn't decided on. That night he came out to his parents and he'd been locked in here, he hadn't realized yet that they meant it to be his prison forever and he thought he could save towards moving to San Francisco.

Next, he looked around to see if he had anything he wanted to take with him. But no. On the way out of the room, he thought again and got the picture of Cooper out of his drawer. Maybe he could still talk to Coop one day. He saw the corner of something silver under the photo and reached in, holding his harmonica in his hand. He slipped it into his pocket.

Next, he went to the main floor and into his father's office. The desk was locked, but Blaine got the key that was taped behind a painting and unlocked it. In the bottom drawer on the left, behind the handgun and the bottle of twelve-year-old Scotch, he reached back and took the bundle of cash, sliding it into his pocket. He knew he should feel bad stealing it, but his dad probably wouldn't even miss it. He locked the desk and returned the key.

Now, he had to leave. He was going up the stairs when he stopped at the landing, going down the hall to his parent's bedroom. He went to the bed, pulled back the covers and peed on the bed. Then he straightened the covers back and wondered if they would ever figure out where that smell came from. He went in his mother's jewelry box and found the box at the back, his grandfather's wedding band was there and he took it, returning everything else where he got it.

Up the stairs and he was in the attic. Did he want to go down the hallway and see the room where he had spent three years? No. So he turned into the library, found the journal his ancestor had written giving the directions as to where to find the Underground Railroad passage. He rolled it up and slid it into the inside pocket of the jacket, and opened the panel. He closed it, knowing he would never set foot in this house again. Thoughts crossed his mind, like lighting the whole house on fire, but he dismissed them. He was not his parents, he would not do something that destructive. He would never let the evil in them invade his own heart. Never. With tears in his eyes, he lit the flashlight and walked back down the stairs, through the oak door, and on to the cave's tiny entrance.

~KBKBKBKBKBKB~

It was after two in the afternoon and all of them were back at Kurt's house.

"He said he would be back this afternoon. I am really scared something's happened," Kurt said, pacing back and forth.

"He'll be fine. Wherever he went, I'm sure he is being careful," Lauren tried to calm Kurt.

"I drove out to the cave entrance, but there was no sign of him. I went by the house, but didn't want to draw any attention to myself, so I didn't go in the gates, but I didn't see anything," Puck said.

~KBKBKBKBKBKB~

Blaine came up to the cave entrance, but when he stopped to listen, he heard two people talking. It scared him, but he soon realized from their conversation that it was an old man and his grandson, sitting on the bank of the river. They had a picnic lunch and fishing poles and no intention of moving. Blaine sighed. He'd have to wait in the cave until he was sure they left, he couldn't risk getting caught so close to his house. He sat down to wait, taking out an apple and cutting thin slices with his pocket knife and putting them into his mouth one at a time.

It was almost dusk when the two people left the riverbank, and Blaine was beyond upset. Kurt would think he had stolen the money and run, and Kurt didn't deserve that. But Blaine hadn't wanted to take Kurt's phone, so he had no way of calling to let him know that Blaine was just delayed and would get home as soon as possible.

It was getting cold and he didn't want to hitch at night, so he took some leafy branches into the cave and made himself a little bed and lay down. He shivered. He missed Kurt.

~KBKBKBKBKBKB~

Kurt was beyond worried now. In spite of the obvious, he just knew Blaine would never steal his money and just run. It made no sense, there was only $25 missing, and that wouldn't get him to the state line. He knew Blaine had been afraid, but he flattered himself by thinking Blaine felt safe with Kurt. And he wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. So, something must have happened.

The others had gone home, agreeing to call if they heard anything and to meet up tomorrow to make a plan. Kurt tried to go to bed, but he couldn't sleep. He wanted his dad. He could call him, but what would he say? He had promised that he would keep Blaine's secret, so there was just nothing he could say.

~KBKBKBKBKBKB~

Blaine gave up trying to sleep about midnight. It was cold and he only had a light jacket, so lying on the ground inside a damp cave made him colder. He was shivering now, but not sure if it was the cold or his fear. He finally got up, making the decision to just walk back to Kurt's house. It might take him all night, but he didn't have anything else to do.

He didn't see many cars, mostly just semi-trucks on the highway, and he was afraid to hitch. He stayed by the trees, far enough inside the treeline so cars wouldn't notice him.

It was a long walk and Blaine was practically staggering when someone stopped as he was crossing the road after he reached Lima city limits. He accepted the ride, but got out at the mall to walk the last few blocks.

Blaine walked up Kurt's driveway and could see through the window to the kitchen it was 3:20 a.m. Well, he would just curl up on the porch until Kurt was up. He went into the back corner so nobody could see him from the street and sat down. He was so tired, he closed his eyes. A minute later, a hand slid into his and he woke up, he had dozed a little. Blue eyes, filled with tears, were looking at him.

"Kurt...I'm sorry," he said, but was too tired to say more. Kurt picked him up, one arm behind his back, one under his knees. Blaine let his cheek fall on Kurt's shoulder and Kurt carried Blaine into the house, kicking the door closed, and took him down to the bedroom. He put him on the bed and helped Blaine take off his clothes and slid him under the covers. Kurt texted Puck, turned off his phone and took off his own clothes. Both boys were in boxer briefs and undershirts, and Kurt crawled into bed next to Blaine – who wrapped himself around Kurt and leaned forward, kissing him full on the lips before closing his eyes and falling asleep. Kurt pulled him close and fell asleep, knowing there would be plenty of time tomorrow to find out where Blaine had been.

~KBKBKBKBKBKB~


	8. The Flashback

Blaine woke up to see Kurt's blue eyes staring at him. He closed his eyes, hoping Kurt hadn't seen him wake up, but no such luck. Kurt cleared his throat and Blaine met his stare. He blushed, ashamed of himself for putting that look of betrayal on Kurt's face. Blaine groaned and sat up.

"I think I owe you an explanation about where I was yesterday."

"Well, yes, along with why – when I went to put your jacket in the laundry this morning, I found over $30,000. In your pocket, Blaine."

Blaine turned even redder. Then he put his head in the pillow and began to cry. Kurt, who had been standing with his arms crossed, tapping his foot in agitation, sat down next to Blaine and pulled the crying boy into his lap.

"I...I had to do it," Blaine said through his tears. "They took everything from me, so I went and took the money. They'll never even notice it's gone, and most of that is mine, anyway. But I couldn't have you paying for me. Not on top of everything else you've done, Kurt. I had to do it."

Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's curly hair.

"Blaine, Blaine. No, you didn't. You should never have put yourself at such a risk. Never. Do you know how frightened we were, do you?" Kurt was just short of shouting, shaking a little with his fear and anger.

Blaine felt even worse. He just didn't know what to say other than that he was sorry. "I'll apologize to the others, too. Kurt, I am so sorry. I just wasn't thinking...I couldn't sleep and I was feeling bad that all of you were having to do so much for me, and I could do nothing to repay it. I though I'd be back before noon, but when I came out into the cave, I heard people on the river bank and I was scared to come out. They didn't leave until dark, and I tried to sleep, but it was so cold. So I walked home."

Kurt noticed he had called Kurt's house his 'home', and it gave him a warm feeling.

"Kurt? I'm afraid I'm going to make a lot of mistakes. I feel like I'm still twelve years old, but with a sixteen year old's body. I don't know how to act. I'm just hopeless. Are you sure you want to help me?" Blaine looked at him with those sad hazel eyes, tears on the thick lacy black lashes, and it broke Kurt's heart.

"Oh, Blaine. Yes, I'm sure. And I think I can speak for the others that they are sure, too. We care about you, Blaine. Okay?" Kurt placed a small kiss on his cheek, eliciting a smile from Blaine.

"Okay. I promise, next time I'll ask before I run off to do some foolish thing again."

Kurt got up, walking over to his desk. "This was in your pocket, too." He tossed the picture of Cooper and the harmonica over to Blaine. "You play?"

"Not for years, but I think I can still remember how.." Blaine picked up the harmonica and licked his lips, then blew a few notes. It wasn't Mozart – but it was a recognizable tune. "Hey, with a little practice, I will probably be able to play again." And a smile bloomed on Blaine's face, making Kurt's breath hitch. Blaine was just beautiful when he smiled.

"Okay, let's go eat some breakfast. We need to get your glasses this morning and then meet the gang for lunch back here."

A few hours later, Puck and the girls showed up, sitting at the table as Kurt served them homemade pizza and big glasses of milk.

"The glasses look hot on you, Prince." Santana commented. Blaine grinned, they took some getting used to, but being able to see after so long was wonderful. He wasn't so happy about Santana calling him "Prince in the Tower", but apparently she called everyone by a nickname and it was better than "Lady Lips". He smiled at the people around the table. It was amazing to him how much these four cared about him. He hadn't mattered to anyone for so long. As far as he knew, nobody had even missed him. Had not one of his friends from Dalton tried to get in contact with him? These people, who he had known less than a week, were more family to him than anyone he'd known his whole life.

"I have some pools to clean tomorrow, Kurt, but I can spare you for now. I think you better stay here with Blaine. I'll give you a call when I get home," Puck said.

"Right. That sounds okay, but I can do it if you really need me, you know. I made a commitment to work for you and I won't go back on it." Kurt looked at Puck, trying to assess the truth, if Puck did need him but was worried about Blaine. No, Kurt decided, Puck looked like he was telling the truth.

"On Monday, maybe you can pick me up for school, Kurt, and I'll take Blaine to the school office. It would look better if I took him since he's supposed to be my 'cousin'," Santana spoke up.

"I'll be over about 6:30, we need to stop by The Lima Bean before I brave the wilds of the McKinley halls," Kurt quipped. Blaine grinned.

"What about getting a driver's license?" Lauren asked. She had given Blaine his new 'birth certificate' with the date April 15th as his birthday. He'd looked at it and told her his birthday was actually in February, but she reasoned that since she had no way of knowing that when she got it, she had just used the date Kurt and Puck had liberated him. Blaine smiled, readily agreeing with her. Being saved from that room was almost like being born again.

"That makes more sense..my new life really did begin on that day, and I have all of you to thank for that. Kurt is teaching me to drive," Blaine smiled. The other three all offered to help with that. After lunch, they put on some music and everyone sang and danced for a few hours before breaking up to go their own ways.

"Tomorrow is Friday and I think we should let poor Blaine have a day of rest, then my family will be home on Saturday and Sunday, so will we see you all on Monday?" Kurt asked. Everyone agreed and they filed out.

Kurt and Blaine walked into the basement. Blaine had complained of pain in his legs and back, probably from the miles he had walked after no exercise for years, and he wanted to rest. Kurt brought him some aspirin and they lay down on the bed to read for a while.

Blaine seemed to have a hard time concentrating, he was changing position, adjusting his glasses, staring into space.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing."

"Ah...I beg to differ. You've been twitching like a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs all afternoon. Now, you can say you don't want to discuss it, but I can see you're agitated. Can I do anything to help?"

"Okay. Remember last night?"

"You were gone. I was pacing the floor. Of course I remember it," Kurt said.

"I mean when I got home."

"Home, Blaine? Do you think of this as your home now?" Kurt said, a little wistful.

"Ah," Blaine ducked his head and blushed a tiny bit. "Yeah, Kurt. It seemed more home to me than mine ever did. I hope that's okay to say...I'm not good at boundaries anymore, I guess, so forgive me if I say anything wrong."

"No, you didn't say anything wrong. I'm happy to hear that you're comfortable enough to think of my home as your home, I want you to think of it like that," Kurt said softly. He moved his hand over and took Blaine's in his.

Blaine continued, "When I got home, you helped me to bed. I was so tired, so sleepy, I hardly remember getting in bed. But I do remember what happened before I fell asleep."

"You kissed me," Kurt said, looking into Blaine's hazel eyes.

"Was that okay?" Blaine asked, unable to look away.

"Yeah, Blaine, it was."

"Did you like it?" Blaine asked. "I had...well, I never kissed anyone before."

"Yes, Blaine, I did. And you are the first boy I ever kissed, too, so I guess we can learn together. That is, if you liked it, too." Now it was Kurt blushing.

Blaine didn't know what to say, so he sat there, nodding and looking into Kurt's eyes.

"Can we...do it again?" Blaine asked, the hope showing in his eyes.

Kurt didn't answer, he just leaned forward and very gently placed his lips on Blaine's. They both closed their eyes, and Blaine reached up and cupped Kurt's jaw in his hand – never leaving his lips. They broke apart, opening their eyes and searching each other for reaction.

"Oh...my," was all Kurt said, and leaned forward to do it again.

The boys lay back in bed, arms around each other and kissing for what seemed like a lifetime, but was only until dinner when they realized they were hungry for more than each other, and they went back upstairs, hand in hand, to make dinner. Kurt didn't have his mind on cooking, so he just threw together some salad and grilled shrimp, Blaine setting the table and making tea. They ate in mostly silence, looking into each other's eyes and smiling.

After the wash-up, Kurt thought they were being way too serious and twirled the dish towel into a tight twist, snapping the damp end at Blaine. Blaine jumped when it stung his hip and turned to Kurt in surprise, but caught on and twirled his towel, too. They had a towel fight, Blaine proving to be the champ at snapping just the end so it made a crack like a whip as it stung Kurt's skin a tiny bit with each snap. He was laughing so hard, it was hard to defend himself, so he just lunged forward, tackling Blaine and falling on top of him on the tile floor of the kitchen and holding his wrists tightly, placing his lips firmly on Blaine's. He kissed lightly at first, then with a bit more force, licking Blaine's bottom lip and getting a startled noise in return. He grinned down at Blaine and asked, "Do you surrender?"

Blaine struggled to get loose, but Kurt was strong and had his wrists in a deadlock.

"Yes, I surrender to you," Blaine said softly in Kurt's ear, kissing the pink shell and taking the lobe into his mouth to nibble on it. Kurt broke out in goose-flesh, shivering a little and trying to duck his head down to cover his neck. Blaine took this to be a challenge and began kissing down Kurt's neck, as far as his collarbone. Kurt made delighted sounds that went straight to Blaine's lower anatomy – so he stopped, not knowing how to proceed from here.

Kurt let his wrists go, getting to his feet and reaching out a hand to help Blaine up, too.

"I guess we're done here, and since you are officially my prisoner now, I'm taking you to the dungeon."

Blaine stopped at that, frozen at the thought of being a prisoner, and broke away from Kurt, running and stumbling into the family room, not knowing which way to go, then heading for the back door.

Kurt realized what he had said, and, heart in his throat, he ran after Blaine, easily catching up before he could bolt out the door. "Blaine! Blaine, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry..."

He made a grab for Blaine's hand, caught his forearm and held on. Blaine panicked at the touch and jerked his arm free... and went running down the hallway, Kurt in pursuit.

This time, Blaine ran downstairs, fear clutching at his throat, crawling in his belly. He wasn't thinking, just the instinct to run was driving him – so he ran blindly to the place he had felt safest. Kurt's bed. He was curled under the blankets, under the sheet in a small ball next to the wall, his head tucked close and his arms over it to ward off danger.

By the time Kurt got down the stairs, he was calmer, having given a little thought to what was happening. He knew what Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome was, and made a guess that Blaine was probably having something like that. Grabbing at him was not the answer, and as long as Blaine wasn't running out the door to who knows where, he was probably safer in the basement. Kurt entered the room, switching off the lights as he went to make it darker, though the sunlight was filtering in through the sheer curtains at the windows. He walked, calmly but not quietly, over to the desk chair – not wanting to startle Blaine. He knew in his heart this was a very important minute.

"Blaine, I want you to know I'm here if you need me. I'm sorry I scared you, but I would never hurt you." he crooned, not thinking about his exact words, just that they were comforting and soft. "You're safe here, baby, I won't let anything happen to you. Can I do anything to help? I won't touch you if you don't want me to." Kurt didn't know if any of this was helping, he wanted to call his dad or Carole -she was a nurse and would know what to do. But he had promised not to do that, and if he did, it would destroy any faith Blaine had in him. This was hard, so hard.

Blaine was thinking to himself: _He called me BABY? Why would he do that? Does he care so much? Oh, I only wish he did. It must have been my imagination.'_

Kurt began to sing. Toora Loora Loora came to mind, he had calmed Blaine with that song before, so he began to sing. After a few lines, he heard Blaine's voice: "Can you come hold me? Please?"

Ah, Kurt was relieved to hear that. He walked slowly over to the bed and climbed under the blankets next to Blaine, gathering him close, but not holding too tightly so as not to scare him. He combed his fingers through Blaine's hair, humming the tune under his breath.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I just didn't think. You'll never be anyone's prisoner again, sweet boy. Never as long as I can prevent it. You're home, Blaine, you're safe now," Kurt went on, rubbing gently on his forearm and carding his curly hair until he felt Blaine's muscles relax. Kurt though he was asleep, so he settled down to do the same, confident now that Blaine was trusting him again. Just as he was starting to fall into a light sleep, Blaine turned over to face Kurt.

"I'm sorry, too. I wasn't sure what happened at first, I just panicked. I felt like I was going back in the attic room, I can still hear the lock click, I can still feel the solid oak boards as I smashed my hands against them day after day after day; I can feel the cold wind at night when I huddled under the blankets, trying to get warm. I was scared, Kurt, but I'm sorry I didn't remember it was you, and you would never hurt me. Am I forgiven?" The plea in Blaine's voice broke Kurt's heart.

"Oh, Blaine..you don't need to be forgiven. You did nothing wrong, I should have been more careful in what I said to you. Let's put this behind us, it was a misunderstanding and we can make it better. If you feel afraid again, just tell me. I won't touch you if you don't want me to, Blaine. I promise," Kurt told him, kissing his cheek in encouragement.

Blaine looked at Kurt's face, seeing the caring there. He loved this face, the first one he'd seen in three long years of torture, the face of his knight in shining armor. And he leaned forward and kissed Kurt's lips, very chastely, very softly, and Kurt kissed him back, rubbing his back and sighing.

"You'll get through this, Blaine. If I can find a way, we'll get through this together."

Blaine wished Kurt would call him 'baby' again, but he couldn't ask that. So he closed his eyes and cuddled closer to Kurt and fell asleep in his Knight's arms, safe against the world.

~KBKBKBKBKBKB~

Friday morning, and Kurt's last day before his dad got home from Washington DC. Burt still owned the garage, but had a manager running it now because he had won the senate seat, so he was often busy in Washington. Kurt wouldn't have to go get him at the Columbus airport because Burt drove his car out there and just parked it, so Kurt expected him home sometime Saturday evening.

He had to think about what exactly they were going to do with Blaine. He could probably stay for a few weeks, if Kurt told Burt that he was Santana's cousin but the Lopez house didn't have the room. Sam had stayed with Kurt for a while when his family went home to Tennessee. But for the long run, they had to figure out the exact details.

Kurt was making waffles when Blaine came up from the bedroom, stopping just inside the door to see if anyone else was in the house before he stepped into the kitchen. It pained Kurt's heart to see him so cautious, but he didn't see any way to remedy the situation. He sighed and just went on with breakfast, pouring fresh squeezed orange juice into two glasses and transferring the drained bacon onto a small plate. Kurt usually didn't eat much bacon, but he had found out how fond Blaine was of it, so he had made it every day. Today it was turkey bacon, a lot better for a person that the pork. If only his dad wouldn't make such a fuss when Kurt made it for him. But Blaine was happy with anything Kurt made, for obvious reasons.

Blaine smiled at Kurt, offering to help, then coming up in back of him to put his arms around Kurt. Kurt hummed a little in satisfaction, he was beginning to love having Blaine touching him in such a natural and relaxed way. He knew it was mostly about feeling safe and maybe grateful, but he hoped that it was also a little because Blaine was attracted to him. Because, Kurt discovered this morning, he was attracted to Blaine. Well, he had probably known it before, maybe even from the first night, but it just really manifested itself this morning as he woke up, because Blaine had turned away in his sleep and Kurt missed his closeness and warmth. He had spent ten long minutes just looking at Blaine sleeping, thinking how good looking he was.

"Hey, that smells wonderful, Kurt. Thank you," Blaine said in his ear, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you. I hope you like waffles?"

"Yum!"

"Butter and syrup, with bacon on the side and OJ," Kurt told him. "Then I have to thaw something for dinner. Any ideas?"

"I know we were just going to have a quiet day, but maybe we can invite Puck and the girls..and do you have a grill out back?"

"Yes. We can go by the grocery if you're up to it. The more practice you get in public, the better you're going to deal with high school," Kurt said, picking up his phone to call Puck.

Several hours later, Blaine was walking down the aisle of the grocery with Kurt, looking for things for the BBQ. They got New York Strip steaks, corn on the cob, a loaf of French bread to make garlic toast, and fresh veggies for a tossed salad. In addition, Kurt got some cream, milk, ice, and rock salt. It took Blaine a minute, but a grin spread across his face.

"You have an ice cream maker?"

"Yes, we do, I thought as long as we're having a cook-out we might as well make ice cream. Do you have a favorite flavor?"

"Vanilla. I know most people like chocolate, and they think of vanilla of as being a non-flavor, but it's actually my favorite."

"Then vanilla it is," Kurt smiled.

Puck strolled out the back door, beer in hand and his arm around Lauren. Kurt was loading ice and salt into the freezer, placing the churning mechanism and handle on the side. He started turning the handle, and Brittney came out the door behind Puck.

"Brittney!" Kurt said, a little surprised to see her. Santana was right behind, smiling an apologetic smile at Kurt and shrugging her shoulders. He smiled back at her, knowing that Britt was probably at her house and there was no convenient way to ditch her before coming to Kurt's.

"Blaine Palomo, this is Brittney Pierce," Kurt introduced. "He is Santana's cousin, you know."

Britt looked puzzled for a second, then said, "I thought your cousin was Ellen?"

"Yes, Britt, but Blaine is my cousin, too. I have a lot of cousins." Santana told her, patting her hand. Britt looked at Blaine.

"Yeah, but none this pretty," she practically sparkled and Santana gave Blaine a warning scowl.

"It's good to meet you, Brittney," was all Blaine said, moving to take a turn at the ice cream freezer.

"I have the charcoal lit and the coals should be about ready," Kurt told Puck. He nodded at the platter of steaks all seasoned and the corn wrapped in foil ready to put on the grill. Lauren had just returned from the kitchen with plates, tablecloth, and flatware.

The food was an unparalleled success, and everyone chatted through the meal, happy and animated. It looked like everything was ready for school on Monday morning. Kurt dished up the ice cream after dinner was over and everyone sat in lawn chairs and chaise lounges, Kurt and Blaine cuddled in the hammock together under a crocheted afghan. It was a little chilly and the ice cream was making everybody shiver, but not enough to go back in the house. Puck was sitting on the chaise, Lauren seated in front of him with his arms around her, and on the love seat Santana was holding hands with Brittney. Kurt closed his eyes for a moment, hoping that in the near future, all of them could remain this relaxed and happy. The only thing to mar his thoughts was thinking of the way Blaine had run scared from him the day before, when he had teasingly said Blaine was his prisoner. What if someone said something like that at school? He would just have to be careful and keep a close eye on Blaine.

"Blaine, can you go with Britt and get the blanket off the back of the sofa? I think Santana's getting cold."

When they left, Kurt very hurriedly told the others about Blaine being so scared, and to watch for it when he was in their classes with them. They couldn't afford to bring that much attention to him to begin with. Blaine and Britt came back and Santana took the blanket to cuddle with Britt. Puck was kissing Lauren on the back of her neck and talking to her in a soft voice and Kurt put his arms around Blaine, bringing him very close and sighing in happiness as Blaine made a soft humming noise at the contact. Everything did seem right with the world.

~KBKBKBKBKBKB~


	9. The Awakening

Chapter 9 – The Awakening

"My dad is due home in a few hours, Blaine, and we have to come to a firm decision. Do I say you are just staying here for a while as Santana's cousin, or do I hide you? I mean, nobody comes in my room, but there's always the chance it might happen. Plus, I do have to feed you," Kurt grins.  
"Let's just tell him my fake name and I'm staying a while. I can pay him for my board, I have the money." Blaine said, but Kurt scowled at him.

"Yes, that's probably the right approach, although it may put you at a bit of danger if he questions it, he won't expect you to live here forever, he might want to speak with your 'parents' back in New Mexico. I think Santana can cover for now, so we'll have to give it some thought."

"Oh, and we have to make up the smaller bed over there," Kurt pointed to a twin bed under a lot of storage containers and cardboard boxes at the other end of the basement room. "I'm pretty sure he would never condone another boy in my bed."

Blaine looked sad, but resigned to it. He helped Kurt move the boxes to a closet in the hallway and flip over the mattress, making it up with fresh linens, blankets, and duvet.

"I'm not asking you to change who you are exactly, Blaine, but not telling Dad or the others that you're gay might be the safest way to play this. If Dad knows you are, he won't let you spend nights down here with me. So, are you okay with that?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked down, but nodded. He would rather live a small lie than have to move to another room – or, God forbid, another house. He liked Puck, Lauren, and Santana alright, but he only felt safe near Kurt. It would be very hard tonight sleeping by himself.

"Blaine, I just want you to understand about my dad. He isn't a homophobe – actually, he has been the most supportive person you could imagine when I came out. But, if he knew you were, too, well...he's kind of overprotective when it comes to me. Since Mom died when I was eight, it's just been the two of us. Until he married Carole last year. So, I think we should keep that under wraps for a while. Plus, at school you'd stand out, and we need you to blend if we're going to hide you. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Kurt. It's not like anyone has ever known about me, anyway. I said one word and got locked up. Maybe being gay isn't something I'm ever going to be able to live with. Well, not out gay, just between you and me for now." Blaine looked sad, but Kurt knew there was no other way for now.

They had just finished pushing the bed back against the wall when they heard a door close upstairs. Blaine jumped a foot and scurried over to Kurt, sliding his hand into Kurt's. Kurt gave him a squeeze, then gathered Blaine into his arms, kissing him thoroughly. He could feel Blaine's muscles relax as he melted into Kurt. He ended the kiss, giving him one last kiss on the side of his mouth before stepping back.

"Ready to meet my dad?"

"Yes, I think so," Blaine said. He was dressed in jeans and the canvas shoes, this time with socks, a black long-sleeved T-shirt, and his new glasses. His hair was combed, but he let the short curls loose, as no straight guy would ever use as much gel in his hair as Blaine usually did. Kurt had on designer skinny jeans with a double-breasted military-style shirt with a bird broach.

"Dad!" Kurt ran to his father and threw his arms around him, kissing him on the cheek and grinning. He really missed his dad when he had to go to Washington.

"Kurt. I missed you, kiddo," Burt said back, stepping out of the strangling hug he was getting from his son. He looked up to see a slight boy with broad shoulders standing in the kitchen behind Kurt. He smiled a little and looked back at Kurt.

Dad, this is Blaine Palomo. He's one of Santana's cousins. He's here for the semester from New Mexico, and when Santana mentioned her house wasn't really big enough for another person – especially a boy since she has four sisters – I offered to let him stay in the extra bed until you came home. I mean, it was a little lonely with you, Carole, and Finn all gone all of spring break," Kurt said in his rehearsed speech.

Burt nodded and turned to see Blaine had his hand out to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Blaine," he said.

"Have a seat in the family room, Blaine. I need to talk to my dad for a while," Kurt smiled at Blaine, gesturing for him to go sit by the television. He then walked to the other side of the kitchen for a private conversation with his dad.

"Dad, I was talking to Santana and she mentioned that her cousin was visiting here. I don't know the exact circumstances, but he is apparently here until the end of the semester. Her house is kind of crowded already and of the two bedrooms, there are two and three girls in each one. I just thought, since I have that extra bed in my room, I might try to help a little," Kurt said in a very quiet voice, looking into his father's blue eyes.

"You just think the word is so filled with people always ready to help each other, Kurt? I am proud of you for thinking of this and acting on it while I was away. But, are you sure you want someone in your room? I mean, I remember how difficult it was when you had to share with Finn before we did the remodel on the upstairs study for him. You don't need to do this," Burt said.

"Oh, no, he's fine with it. After the day he spent on the sofa in the Lopez girl's living room, he didn't squawk a bit about my stuff. I think he was relieved. He's a cool guy, knows a lot about calculus – which I could use a little help with – and he'll be auditioning for Glee. Oh, and Santana said he has the room and board money his family gave him, so if he stays with us for the semester, he can pay his own way. What do you think? I just wanted to help a new kid, I know how it can be to be the odd one out," Kurt said and sighed.

"Well, okay, Kurt. I don't mind, and it might give you somebody to pal around with. Go invite him to stay and then what's for dinner? I'm starved."

"Thanks, Dad," Kurt said, hugging his father. "I thought we could have potato leek soup with dumplings?"

"Sounds great...actually, if that's what's cooking, it smells great. I've got to go get cleaned up, it was a long flight."

At the dinner table, Blaine was nervous, but did fairly well, answering a few questions from Burt about his likes and dislikes and sports.

"I know Kurt already told you that you can stay here until the end of the semester, but I do have a few rules," Burt frowned, trying to look intimidating. It worked, Blaine was a little scared and wrapped his ankle around Kurt's under the table.

'Yes, sir, of course," Blaine said, trying to look polite and unafraid.

"One, you are under all the same rules as Kurt. They are easy: No drinking. No girls in your room unless you have my permission and the door is open. Curfew is nine on weeknights, eleven on weekends. If you are going to be late, you call me. No excuses. If you have a problem, you come to me and we talk about it. Okay?"

"Yes, sir. I appreciate that you are allowing me to stay here. My auntie's house is a little crowded."

"Sure thing, kiddo. Hey, there's a Buckeye game on Sunday, want to watch it with me?"  
Kurt rolled his eyes at his father.

"Yeah, I'd enjoy that. It'll be fun cheering for another team." Blaine said.

One more thing. I assume you know my son, Kurt, is gay. You don't have a problem with that do you?" Burt asked, giving Blaine a killer look.

"No, sir. I would say that is more or less his own business and it wouldn't affect or offend me at all. I already knew, but thank you for clearing the air on that," Blaine said in his best diplomatic voice.

Burt smiled and leaned over to pat Blaine on the back.

"I think we'll get along fine then. Say, Kurt, Carole is coming home tomorrow, let's say we have a roast beef and potatoes with gravy to celebrate?"

"Well, Dad, I already bought the stuff for poached trout with almondine and lemon sauce, your heart, you know," Kurt smiled up at his father like the cat that stole the cream. He always had to stay one jump ahead of his father when it came to sneaking in the wrong foods for his diet. But Burt didn't hold a grudge, he knew Kurt was only looking out for him. He had to try. He smiled at his son," That sounds great, kiddo."

After dinner they all watched a movie and then Kurt yawned a few times and said he was headed to bed. Blaine tried to look very polite and got up to follow Kurt.

"Do you have everything you need, Blaine?" Burt asked from his recliner.

"Yes, sir. Thank you," Blaine said.

"Oh, one more rule. Quit calling me 'sir'. I get enough of that in Washington. Please call me Burt. Okay?"

"Yes, of course, Burt. Thank you."

~KBKBKBKBKBKB~

Later in the basement bedroom:

"Whew!" Kurt said, throwing his arms around Blaine. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Wow, it was nerve wracking for a little while, but your dad seems like a great guy. I'm so sorry we have to lie to him. But maybe we won't forever. I feel bad about it. I don't know what else to do," Blaine said into Kurt's hair as he hugged him.

"I think it will be fine. That was probably the hardest part, Carole and Finn will be easy tomorrow," Kurt assured him.

Blaine sat on Kurt's bed to read for a while, Kurt drew designs in his sketchpad and listened to some music until it was time for bed. Blaine got in the twin bed on the other side of the room and Kurt got in his bed. Burt knocked at the door at the top of the stairs and came down, looking around. He didn't often come down to see Kurt, but he wanted to make sure their guest was comfortable.

"Goodnight, boys. I'll see you in the morning. I'm going to be at the shop for the morning and then pick up Finn and Carole at four. I'll call if I can get away for lunch, but I'll probably see you at dinner. For the trout," Burt grimaced and Kurt grinned. He knew his dad was half-kidding. He did like fish, he just preferred red meat.

"Goodnight, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said.

"It's Burt."

"Burt. Goodnight and thank you for allowing me to stay," Blaine said.

"Love you, Dad," Kurt smiled and held out his arms. Burt came over and gave him a hug.

Blaine turned off his bedside light and turned towards the wall. He slept alone for years, so there should be no reason he would not be able to do it now. Except he was afraid. Well, he'd been afraid a lot of times in the attic room. He should just go to sleep. And stop shaking. And not think of being shut in small rooms. And being scared. And being scared. And being alone. And being scared...

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," he mumbled. He should be okay. He didn't want to cause any more trouble. He started to shake even worse, turning in bed again and pulling his knees up into his chest.

He felt a weight on his mattress, and warm arms came around him. Kurt. He was able to stop shaking in about fifteen minutes, but in spite of Kurt's massaging his back muscles, it was even longer before he could relax at all.

"Blaine, don't worry. After he goes upstairs, we'll be alone down here. You can start the night apart from me, but I want you to know I will always come over here, or you can come to me if you're scared or lonely. Okay?"

Blaine turned a little and faced Kurt. "Thank you, Kurt. This means the world to me, I'm so scared. Do you think it will get better?"

Kurt kissed his cheek and ran a thumb over his temple. "Yeah, I think it will. Just give it time."

And he gathered Blaine close to him, Blaine's head on his shoulder and arms around each other, and sang to him:

_Oh, why you look so sad?_

_Tears are in your eyes_

_Come on and come to me now_

_Don't be ashamed to cry_

_Let me see you through_

_'Cause I've seen the dark side, too_

_When the night falls on you_

_You don't know what to do_

_Nothin' you confess, could make me love you less_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_So, if you're mad, get mad,_

_Don't hold it all inside_

_Come on and talk to me now_

_Hey, what you got to hide?_

_I get angry, too_

_Well, I'm a lot like you_

_When you're standin' at the crossroads_

_And you don't know which path to choose_

_Let me come along_

_'Cause even if you're wrong_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me in, into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you..._

By the time Kurt was done with the song, Blaine was clinging to him. He had his chest next to Kurt's, his head buried under Kurt's chin, clutching him as tightly as his arms would allow him.

"Hey, now, you're okay. I meant it, you know. That I will stand by you, Blaine. We'll get through this," Kurt felt as though he's said this a thousand times, but Blaine seemed to need the reassurance.

Blaine took a big breath. "Thank you, Kurt. I know you'll be there for me. I do. I just get a little scared. I'll be okay, though. I can feel it." And he smiled at Kurt in the little bit of moonlight that came through the window.

They lay back, getting comfortable, ready to go to sleep when Kurt looked at Blaine.

"Is something wrong, Kurt?"

"Not wrong exactly. I just wondered...can I kiss you?"

"Kurt, you kiss me all the time. Why ask now?"

"I didn't mean just a little kiss on your cheek. I meant...more."

"Ah...yeah, okay." Blaine blushed, although Kurt couldn't see it in the moonlight.

Kurt leaned over Blaine, propping himself on his hands to move over so he was in the right place. He lowered his face and kissed Blaine with just his lips, a long, gentle kiss. Blaine sighed into it, he would not have initiated this, he was so scared, but he wanted it. As the kiss got longer, maybe a little firmer and better, Blaine wanted more as he moved his lips against Kurt's silky soft ones, making him feel a warmth in his belly. So he risked opening his mouth just a little, bringing his tongue out a tiny bit to lick over Kurt's lower lip in invitation. Kurt had done that and it had progressed to French kissing and Blaine had liked that more than anything he had ever done.

Kurt hummed in the back of his throat, a kind of a needy sound that Blaine didn't know how to react to, but decided it was a good thing. It gave him courage to open his mouth a little more and Kurt's tongue entered his. Both boys were new at kissing other boys, but Kurt had kissed Brittney and she was a good teacher. He may not have enjoyed her kisses as much as Blaine's, but he knew how to retain a lesson and improve upon it when needed, and it was this applied lesson that made Blaine's knees weak. It was a very good thing he was lying down.

"Ah, oh..." he moaned, making Kurt try harder to make Blaine feel even better. He stopped the kiss, but only to kiss down Blaine's neck and over his throat to his chest, kissing, nibbling, licking until Blaine was so lightheaded, he put up his hands for Kurt to stop.

"I'm not sure what to do here, Kurt. I like this, but I don't know what to do. What should I be doing to you? Tell me what you want, Kurt, please." Blaine babbled in his breathy way.

"I don't know...I just, did what I felt like doing. Was it uncomfortable for you?"

"No, that's the problem. I want you to feel as good I feel when you do that."

"You can kiss me now, then just let yourself go where you want. I don't think you can go wrong, Blaine, every kiss, every touch, it feels so good to me, Blaine. I don't want you to stop."

Blaine kissed Kurt's lips again, slowly, then moved so he could kiss down his neck, eliciting those moans that Blaine could feel all the way to his crotch. He took a deep breath and nibbled some more, along the collarbone of the boy he was quickly falling in love with.

Kurt pulled up Blaine's shirt, stroking down his chest, sliding his fingers along Blaine's ribs, kissing his collarbone, then moving down to lick along his sternum. Blaine was breathing very heavy, moaning although he tried to be quiet. Each new sound drove Kurt to try to make Blaine give him more sounds and Blaine didn't want to stop. Kurt moved his finger to circle the tiny pink bump on his chest, then slowly lick the nipple, pushing Blaine to his limit. He shuddered, pulled back and groaned so loud Kurt put his hand over Blaine's mouth to make him be quiet. He didn't need his dad down here investigating.

Blaine suddenly turned over, his back to Kurt, holding his arms in front of himself, wrapped around his sides. It wasn't as though he'd never had an orgasm before in his life, but he'd never had one without direct contact, a lot of friction and well...this time there was none of that, just Kurt sucking on his nipple and...was that okay, or was there something wrong with him?

"Blaine? Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" Kurt asked, trying to get him to turn back.

Blaine pulled his knees up to his chest and didn't say anything.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked again, then started to put his arms around Blaine, only to hear a frustrated cry,

"No. Don't do that, Kurt. Not now." And Blaine scooted to the end of the bed and got up, rushing to the bathroom. Kurt was worried, what had happened? He waited a while, but no sound from Blaine. He finally decided to investigate and knocked on the door.

"Blaine, let me in. What's wrong?" Kurt asked, but when he heard no response, he turned the knob and the door opened. The light was off, but he could clearly see Blaine standing in the corner, his clothes off and tears running down his face.

Kurt reached for the fluffy robe and tried to wrap it around Blaine, but Blaine held out his hand to stop him.

"I, ah, I need to take a shower, Kurt, but I don't want to wake your father up."

"A shower?"

"Shit. Okay, when you touched me...with your tongue, I sort of lost control. I'm sorry, Kurt. But I need clean pajamas and to wash up." Blaine turned away, so embarrassed he wanted to melt into the floor.

"Oh. I'll go get you some clean pajamas, and just use a wash cloth. We can take a shower in the morning," Kurt said, moving to get the pajamas. Blaine grabbed the washcloth that was hanging on the towel rack for him and turned on the water in the sink, soaking up the warm water and sponging himself off. He was so embarrassed, did boys always do this? He hadn't really known since he had no experience when he was locked up, nobody to talk to. He sighed and Kurt walked back in.

Kurt handed him a pair of his own blue silk pajamas and turned to go.

Blaine slid them on, feeling the soft fabric caress his skin. He wasn't wearing briefs, so the silk felt good all over...and he was kind of glad now that he had already climaxed because this smooth, cool feeling might bring him to another.

He walked to his bed, ready to climb in when Kurt called to him across the room.

"Come over here, Blaine. Come get in my bed with me, please?"

Blaine walked over and climbed in. But he didn't know what to say. He turned his back and Kurt took that as an invitation to cuddle closer, spooning Blaine and holding him close.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. I am just not used to this, and I had no idea that could happen with you barely touching me. I am so lost. I don't know how all this works and I don't know..." Blaine just babbled, and Kurt held him closer.

"Blaine. You're fine. I'm new at this, too, and I don't know the answers, but we can find them out together. Did I hurt you?"

"No."

"Did I make you feel uncomfortable?"

"No. You made me feel good, but the end...was unexpected. I'm sorry," Blaine said, but he held on to Kurt's arms that were wrapped around him.

"Then it's fine. We can talk about it or practice and learn together. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah. Did it say anything in the pamphlets about that?"

"Not really. But I think it's okay. Stop worrying." Kurt said, and kissed Blaine in back of his ear. "Let's go to sleep, tomorrow is another day."

Blaine laughed. "Goodnight, Scarlett."

Kurt loved that Blaine got all of his movie references.

~KBKBKBKBKBKB~

Sunday Kurt mowed the lawn in the early morning while Blaine did the trimming and they took Burt his lunch. Kurt sat at the little picnic table outside the back door of the shop next to Blaine, Burt across the table while they chatted after eating. Blaine had folded a piece of paper into a football, really a triangle, and was 'kicking' it with his snapped finger towards the 'goal posts', which were Burt's fingers held up to approximate the goal.

"Are you ready to start at the new school, Blaine?" Burt asked.

"Oh, yes, sir...I mean Burt. I love school." Blaine smiled. Kurt had his ankle wrapped around Blaine's under the table and he was feeling pretty brave compared with the way he'd felt all week.

"What classes are you taking?"

"Calculus, French, the usual English and science. Oh, and I'm going to try out for Glee club."

"You sing? Both my boys are in Glee, as a matter of fact, the Glee club sang at my wedding last year. I bet you'll do fine," Burt smiled.

"He has a great voice, Dad. He won't have any trouble getting in. What time will Carole and Finn's plane come in?" Kurt asked.

"It's due in at 4:45, so we should be home by 6:30."

"Blaine and I will have dinner ready then," Kurt said.

"I better get back to work. Roland is a good manager, but I like to have my hand in on the shop when I have a few minutes, you know," Burt said, taking his turn to flick the paper football towards Blaine. He scored and Blaine grinned.

"I know, Dad. We'll see you tonight – you're leaving from here straight to the airport?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. Okay, be good," realizing Kurt was giving him a little bit of a hurt expression, so he stopped the fake football game with Blaine.

"Nice seeing you today, Burt, I'm looking forward to meeting your wife and other son," Blaine said politely.

Back home, the boys tumbled in the back door. Kurt locked the door behind him and chased Blaine down the stairs, laughing when he caught up with him and tackled him so he fell on the bed. Blaine was giggling and turned in Kurt's arms, reaching up to give him a kiss. The mood of the whole room changed, the laughter was gone, replaced by the boys kissing and touching, fumbling in their clumsy attempts to get closer, to learn how this all worked.

"Oh, Blaine...can we take off our shirts?" Kurt asked when they came up for a breath of air.

In response, Blaine pulled off the polo shirt he was wearing and started to unbutton Kurt's vest. He knew how particular Kurt was about his clothes, so he folded it and put it on the dresser, then took the shirt Kurt had unbuttoned and did the same, placing the folded shirt beside the vest.

The frenzy of the earlier kissing was over, Blaine acutely aware that this was where he'd gone wrong last night and determined to keep himself in check. He didn't want to be embarrassed again. Coming back to the bed, he lowered himself next to Kurt, giving him a chaste kiss, slow and gentle, and Kurt did the same, suddenly a little shy about it. They lay back on the pillows and Kurt pulled Blaine closer, deepening the kiss until their tongues were doing a soft dance and arms were all tangled together.

Kurt pulled back a little. "Are you okay with this, Blaine? I don't want to push you too far."

"I'm fine with this...but, well, can we do more? I was fine last night. I just want to touch you, Kurt. Everything you do feels good," Blaine said, closing the distance between them by putting his lips on Kurt's neck and kissing him, moving down and sucking gently as he stroked Kurt's body, moving his fingers in patterns over Kurt's ribs and down to his stomach. Kurt was tingling all over. He had never been this close with another boy and the more Blaine stroked and rubbed his skin, the more Kurt tried to imagine how it might feel farther down...

"Oh, Blaine...that feels so good," he babbled, trying to feel Blaine's skin at the same time but he kept stopping as he got distracted. His muscles were contracting where Blaine was touching him, sending little tremors along the nerves and making Kurt so hard. He would need some kind of release soon, but was not sure of how to tell Blaine that. He didn't want a repeat of last night with Blaine running away to the bathroom in embarrassment.

Blaine was trembling, too. He loved touching Kurt, stroking his chest, rubbing at the pink skin of his nipples because that not only made Kurt moan, but Blaine could feel it in his belly and farther down, too. He was almost panting when Kurt changed positions, gently pushing Blaine onto his back and shifted so he was on top of Blaine, kissing him. Blaine sighed and let a moan escape, ever mindful of not letting his body get out of control again. As a result, he was a little stiff – not wanting to relax like last night. Kurt was the one stroking down his chest now, and Blaine loved it. All he could think, however, was how good it would feel to have Kurt stroking a little lower. At that thought, Blaine let out a loud moan, and Kurt did, too. Kurt looked at Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes and raised his eyebrows in question...could he go farther?

Blaine smiled up at him and nodded. Kurt moved his fingers so he was lifting the waistband of Blaine's jeans. Blaine gasped, but gave Kurt an encouraging smile. Kurt unbuttoned the jeans and unzipped them, stopping so Blaine could decide if that was okay. But Blaine was already reaching to unbutton Kurt's trousers. They had been in bed before with just t-shirts and briefs, but this undressing each other, this was more intimate and both boys were breathing heavily by the time they had pulled off the pants and were in just their briefs, erections straining to be free.

Blaine was scared, and a little bit anxious being so exposed. He was afraid of a repeat of the untimely ejaculation of last night, so he was concentrating on keeping himself calm.

"Blaine, I can see you're scared. We can stop if you want. You don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with," Kurt reassured him.

"No, I want this, I just...think we need to go slow. If that's alright?"

"Yeah. Let's get under the covers and just hold each other for now," Kurt suggested.

Blaine pulled back the covers on his bed and they both climbed under, Blaine fitting in Kurt's embrace like they did every night. The familiar feel of Kurt was calming and he snuggled close, kissing Kurt's collarbone and tangling their legs together.

"That's nice, Blaine. Are you okay?" Kurt asked, as he had asked a thousand times before, but he just had to make sure Blaine was dealing with this new revelation. He was very vulnerable, almost fragile sometimes, and Kurt could understand why. He wished with all his heart that he could take him to some sort of councilor or therapist – but he couldn't risk having someone like that know where Blaine had come from. Kurt was distracted by these thoughts until he felt Blaine's hand rubbing his knee and following a path up his thigh, stopping just short of his genitals. He took in a breath and moaned into Blaine's neck, pulling him closer in reflex. He reached down to cup Blaine in his hand, wishing the fabric of the boxer briefs were gone. He slid a finger inside the waistband and looked at Blaine for permission. Blaine put his own hands in Kurt's and began to pull the underwear off, sliding it down his legs and off under the covers. Then he removed his own.

Last night, Kurt had seen Blaine naked when he went into the bathroom to give him his pajamas, and although the only light had been the moonlight shining in the window, he had been excited. Blaine was a beautiful as Kurt had imagined. It was with this picture in his mind that made him reach down to touch Blaine, just gently running his fingers down the shaft to the tip, feeling the texture and warmth. Blaine gasped and hurried to put his lips on Kurt's mouth, lest he be expected to say anything because Blaine was sure he couldn't speak. He felt brave and touched Kurt's erection, amazed at the smooth softness of the skin slipping over the rock hard muscle underneath. It was different than when he touched himself, he never analyzed all the textures and parts with himself, and Kurt felt different in his hand. He moved his fingers so they were around the middle, just under the ridge and gave it an initial stroke, pulling a moan from Kurt that tore at his heart. If this was a sin, loving and touching this beautiful boy, then Blaine would gladly go to hell.

"Kurt? I don't want to kill the mood, but I want to ask you something," Blaine whispered, leaning close to Kurt's ear.

Kurt's stomach knotted up. Blaine was scared and was going to ask him to stop. Well, he would have to if Blaine asked, so by reflex he pulled his hand tighter around Blaine's erection and gave it one more stroke, hoping to change Blaine's mind.

"Yes?"

"Ah, I'm not sure about this, but while it would be so good to cum at the same time, since this is the first time I was thinking we should do it one a at time...to, ah, well, so we can experience the whole thing all at once and give ourselves over to the feeling completely. Not worrying about how it's feeling for the other...do you see what I'm saying?" Blaine sounded anxious, but what he said made sense. It would enhance the experience to be able to concentrate on it with all of his mind and body instead of the anxiety of whether he was making Blaine's experience pleasureable.

"You're right, and I will do you first," Kurt's tone made it clear he didn't want any argument. Then his voice got soft and tentative, "Can I...can I see you?"

Blaine nodded, he didn't trust himself to speak, and Kurt pulled back the blankets to look at Blaine's naked body. The muscles were evident under the skin, probably because there wasn't an ounce for fat – probably due to the near starvation Blaine had been forced to endure year after year. His skin was golden and there was a dusting of dark hair on his chest and pubic area. Nestled there was the very hard erection, and Kurt didn't think further, but put his hand back around this, stroking gently at first then with a more firm grip. Blaine gave one of his small sounds that made Kurt tremble with anticipation. He leaned forward to capture Blaine's bottom lip between his own and closed his eyes to kiss Blaine deeply, sending his tongue into Kurt's depths as he increased his stroke.

Blaine moaned and squeaked as the feeling wound around in his body, like smoke in a closed room, not knowing where to go in this new experience. Kurt's other hand sought out Blaine's balls, gently moving them in the sac, not hard or insistent, just a small movement that sent Blaine's blood pressure skyrocketing. He began to tremble and shiver, wanting more but not knowing how to ask, he was really at the mercy of whatever Kurt wanted to do. The stroking and pumping got faster, Kurt's hand changing pressure from time to time, which made Blaine a little crazy with how good that felt. His eyes were closed and his fists were gripping the blanket underneath him, sounds coming randomly out of his open mouth along with gasps and heavy breaths. Oh, Kurt thought, this boy was beautiful, and he looked both sexy and vulnerable at the same time. Kurt was having a hard time keeping himself in check and only the promise of Blaine's hands gripping him through an orgasm later stopped Kurt from spilling his load all over the bed. He took a steadying breath, seeing Blaine so close to the end and leaned over, taking the head of Blaine's erection into his mouth and sucking, licking gently as he stroked. Kurt could feel all of Blaine's muscles tighten and make ready for the climax, so he let go with his mouth, but continued to stroke, being more gentle now he could feel it was past the point of no return. It was a guttural, untamed roar that came from Blaine's throat as he spurt thick ropes of semen across his stomach, Kurt's chest, and everywhere. It went on for a long time, Blaine gasping and shouting as he writhed in ecstasy, calling Kurt's name over and over.

Five minutes later found Blaine, almost exhausted from his orgasm, giving Kurt the same wonderful feelings, running his hands over Kurt's thighs, up over his stomach and then down to the base of his erection that had only gotten harder since Blaine's release. It was good to do this with Kurt, making him moan and tremble under his inexperienced hands – the noises and the scent of sex permeating the room as Blaine worked toward giving this boy he loved the joy he had just experienced himself. He had been apprehensive, not sure he could do it, but by all signs, Kurt was enjoying it fully. Blaine changed stroking patterns, sliding his fist over and over, creating a friction that was both a delight and a torment to Kurt, or so Blaine believed from the utterances coming form Kurt's lips.

"Oh...Blaine...right THERE, oh, oh...that is so goood, oh..don't stop, baby, don't stop" and Blaine thought to himself: I'll never stop if you just call me baby one more time...

Blaine had kissed and licked Kurt's body, down his chest, biting his hip bones before kissing his thighs while keeping a steady pace with his hand, stroking and pumping Kurt for all he was worth. His hands were a little slick, with sweat and with saliva and Kurt's pre-cum as he had been kissing and licking the inner skin on Kurt's thighs. He remembered how good it felt when Kurt had gently moved his balls, so he reached his hand over to do just that, making Kurt reach a higher note and sending shivers down Blaine's spine and blood to make him hard once again. He could feel the heat in Kurt's body, the storm about to break and hurried to put his mouth over the head of his erection because that was what finally sent Blaine over the edge, and he wanted to give that gift to Kurt. As he moved to do that, his hand on Kurt's balls slipped a little, and as his mouth covered the head Blaine began to suck and his thumb brushed over his hole, just lightly because Blaine didn't notice, but it was enough for Kurt to feel like the world exploded. He trembled and shook, semen coming in great globs, pumping out over Blaine's cheeks and chin and neck as he tried to move away, Kurt growling and singing Blaine's name as his mind lost all ability to know anything but the intense pleasure in every limb, nerve, and blood vessel.

Kurt lay as if dead, except for the panting breath he was using to try and regain enough oxygen to replace what he had lost at the end. His vision began to clear and he opened his eyes to see Blaine, his polo shirt in his hands trying to clear his face and wipe the warm liquid out of his eyes.

"Oh, my stars, Blaine...I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to spray you in the face...oh," Kurt babbled, but Blaine reached over and placed a finger to his lips.

"It's okay, Kurt. I know, and it's perfectly okay. But – I was kind of hoping to seduce you into taking a shower with me?" Blaine flirted, winking at Kurt.

"As soon as I can walk again. Go start the water and I'll be in there in a minute."

Blaine got the shower ready, set out clean clothes for afterwards, checked the time (it was just 4:00 now, plenty of time since the plane was due in at 4:45).

He stepped into the hot shower, rinsing his face, then getting a washcloth to soap it and wash again. It had stung his eye a little, but that was okay. Kurt joined him as he was rinsing his face again, running his arms around Blaine and holding him close, kissing the back of his neck. He tipped a little shampoo into his hand, rubbing it with his other hand and then rubbing the resultant foam into Blaine's curls. He scrubbed hard, and Blaine loved it. He hadn't shared a bath with anyone since he and Cooper were little, Coop holding baby Blaine on his lap to scrub his back and wash his downy curls. Blaine felt the same safe and comforting feeling with Kurt and practically purred as Kurt rinsed his hair and washed it again. They soaped each other, scrubbing with washcloths and hands, gentle and tender on places that had never felt the friction of the last hour. When the water was finally getting cold, the boys stepped out, toweling each other off and running in to jump into Kurt's bed and cuddle under the covers for a few minutes while they warmed up.

"I'll have to change the linen on my bed before tonight, Kurt. We should do something next time to, ah, prevent that or we'll be doing laundry every day."

Kurt smiled. "Yeah. Well, are you okay?"

"Sheesh, Kurt, what do you think?" Blaine giggled. "Just because I look like I lost all my bones and am now a great puddle of spent boyflesh doesn't mean I had a bad time getting this way." Blaine quipped. Kurt grinned.

"I don't know what to say. What do people say afterwards?" Kurt pondered.

"I think they just go out for a smoke?" Blaine guessed. "But I just want to say thank you, Kurt. For being so patient, for not laughing at my clumsy attempts, for showing me what is out there to look forward to in my future..." Blaine hid his head in Kurt's side, nervous and embarrassed now that it was all over.

Kurt just pulled him closer, tangling their legs together as he kissed the back of Blaine's neck. "I want to say thank you, too. It's as new to me as it is to you, and if that's what fooling around feels like, I cannot even imagine what actual sex is going to feel like." Kurt blushed, glad Blaine wasn't looking at him.

"Actual sex?" Blaine asked.

"Read the pamphlets. We don't have to do any of it, I think we are able to just wing it, you know. This impromptu session was more than my imagination ever thought of."

"Mine, too, Kurt. I'll read them, but maybe we should pace ourselves, I'm kinda sore in places I didn't know could be sore." Blaine complained.

Kurt covered his incredulous sound with a fake cough, but Blaine wasn't fooled and blushed that he didn't know what Kurt was referring to. He better read those pamphlets tonight.

They were quiet for almost half an hour, just enjoying the closeness they shared. Then Kurt's voice whispered into Blaine's hair. "I really meant it when I said thank you, Blaine. You are a generous and talented lover."

Blaine's breath hitched in his throat. He was falling more and more in love with Kurt every day, but he couldn't exactly blurt that out, so he just kissed Kurt on the cheek and said, "You, too, Kurt. You're the best."

By five, the boys were dressed and upstairs in the kitchen making dinner. Kurt had invited Santana over to make the story look better and she was cooking the wild rice as Kurt was preparing the trout. The three of them worked together like they had been doing it all their lives, trading good natured insults and grinning at each other. Kurt loved seeing this side of Santana, it was so different than the angry, insulting bitch she portrayed herself to be at school. Kurt decided it was some sort of defense mechanism, probably from her horrific childhood in Lima Heights housing authority apartments. That was a place he never wished to visit in his life, the stories were terrifying and heartbreaking and he sent a silent thanks to the stars that she survived it.

At 6: 20 they heard a key in the lock and Burt came in the door, holding it for Carole and Finn. Kurt grinned to see the rest of the family finally home and couldn't help but think when they left for vacation it was more like a lifetime ago instead of a week.

Carole looked over at Santana and said, "Oh, it's so good to see you again, welcome to our house...and this must be your cousin, Blaine." She hugged a surprised Santana who stiffened up in the unwanted embrace and then she turned to Blaine, who stepped back a half-step after seeing Santana's reaction. But when Carole put her arms around Blaine and pulled him close in a maternal hug, he found himself hugging back, so happy in the warm embrace, blinking back tears. Kurt smiled to see this, then turned to see the look of absolute shock on Finn's face.

"Kurt, since when are you and Santana friends?"

~KBKBKBKBKBKB~


	10. The Routine

Chapter 10 – The Routine

Carole looked over at Santana and said, "Oh, it's so good to see you again, welcome to our house...and this must be your cousin, Blaine." She hugged a surprised Santana who stiffened up in the unwanted embrace and then she turned to Blaine, who stepped back a half-step after seeing Santana's reaction. But when Carole put her arms around Blaine and pulled him close in a maternal hug, he found himself hugging back, so happy in the warm embrace, blinking back tears. Kurt smiled to see this, then turned to see the look of absolute shock on Finn's face.

"Kurt, since when are you and Santana friends?"

Carole smacked him on the shoulder, "Finn!"

"Well, they never were before, Santana calls him Lady Lips and he calls her Satan! They scratch at each other like two cats. I don't get it, Kurt," Finn defended himself.

"You call my son WHAT?" Burt shouted at Santana, and she had the good grace to blush.

"It is only in fun, right, Kurt?" the girl turned to Kurt, and he smiled at her.

"Yes, Dad. Santana may kid around, but she used to walk me to my classes when Dave Karofsky was bullying me. We might not appear to get along all the time, but we have each other's back. And Finn, it was your suggestion that I work with Puck that started this. He introduced me to Blaine and when I heard about his predicament, I offered to help. Since then, Santana comes over to spend time with Blaine and we've gotten to be...well more like friends." Kurt explained, exchanging smiles with Santana.

Finn gaped at the two of them like they were the proverbial lion laying down with the lamb, shaking his head. He'd had his own history with Santana and had no wish to have her hanging around his house, but he wanted to relay this buried bit of animosity to his mother even less, so he cut his losses and shut his mouth.

All this time, Blaine had been moving further and further away from everyone. Kurt saw his fear beginning to cloud his eyes and bumped Santana's hand to alert her. She strolled over and took Blaine's hand in hers and held on very tightly, trying to convey her support even though she knew he needed Kurt. To her surprise, he relaxed in her hand, leaning a bit into her shoulder and his trembling stopped.

"If you want to wash up for dinner, it will be on the table in about ten minutes. Santana, if you want, Blaine can show you to my bathroom to freshen up," Kurt directed and followed the two down stairs as Finn, Burt, and Carole went upstairs.

Once in the basement, Blaine threw his arms around Kurt, soaking in all the warmth he could before he had to go back into the lion's den of the Hummel dining room. Santana patted his back, rubbing small circles of support into the muscles in the way she had seen Kurt doing it last week. To her relief, she saw it was working. Oh, if this is what happened at a family dinner, she was afraid how he would handle McKinley tomorrow. Should she warn him about the slushies? She didn't know if he was susceptible to them, being her 'cousin' – whether her status on the Cheerios would protect him or if her membership in Glee would condemn him. She didn't have time to ponder it anymore as it was her turn to wash her hands and they walked back up stairs, she heard Blaine whisper to Kurt, "You didn't tell me your brother was so huge. What is he, the vanilla gorilla?" Santana laughed out loud at that one.

Dinner went well, the trout was melt-in-your-mouth delicious and Santana didn't even mind that it wasn't the spicy taste she was used to. She's have to volunteer to cook for them all one night. She made an effort to be nice to Finn, although she just got startled one word answers in return.

Carole and Burt talked to Blaine throughout dinner, but realized he was reluctant to talk about his home and circumstances, so they changed the topics to more generalized fare. Glee came into the conversation more than once and Carole asked Blaine if he could play any musical instrument. The gang had talked about this, as Blaine was well versed in a number of instruments from violin to piano to guitar to harmonica and a dozen others. But they had agreed to say he could play guitar and piano as those were common and brought no extra attention. He told her he played them and Burt spoke up to say Kurt's mother's piano was in the back room and perhaps they could get it tuned and put it to use once more, Burt missed the sound of it in the house and although Kurt could play, he didn't often.

"Do you have your song for your audition for Glee Club?" Finn asked.

"No, but Kurt though I'd have a few days to think of one."

After dinner, they all went into the family room to watch a little television, Burt and Carole offered to do the dishes, Kurt protested, but Burt took him aside and said he wanted to spend time alone with her, so Kurt smiled and left them to it. The four kids went to see what was on and finally decided to watch The Simpsons.

Blaine was familiar with this show, thank goodness, so he was comfortable. It was the episode with all the puppies that Mr Burns kidnapped and Finn grinned. He leaned over and whispered in Blaine's ear. Blaine giggled and Kurt sent him an amused glance, but Blaine ignored it. Blaine whispered in Santana's ear and she giggled, too. Kurt was getting uncomfortable.

Finally, Blaine announced, "I have my audition song! We'll sing it when it comes on the TV.

And when it came on, Blaine said, "This is a song I'd like to dedicate to my friend, Kurt" started singing:

_Some men hunt for sport,_

_Others hunt for food,_

_The only thing Kurt's hunting for,_

_Is an outfit that looks good..._

_See my vest, see my vest,_

_Made from real gorilla chest,_

_Feel this sweater, there's no better,_

_Than authentic Irish Setter._

_See the hat? 'Twas my cat,_

_My evening wear – vampire bat,_

_These white slippers are albino_

_African endangered rhino._

_Grizzly bear underwear,_

_Turtles' necks, I've got my share,_

_Beret of poodle, on my noodle,_

_It shall rest._

_Try my robin red suite_

_It comes one breast or two,_

_See my vest, see my vest,_

_See my vest._

_Like my loafers? Former gophers - _

_It was that or skin my chauffeurs,_

_But a greyhound fur tuxedo_

_Would be best._

_So let's prepare these dogs,_

_Kill two for matching clogs_

_See my vest, see my vest,_

_Oh, please, won't you see my vest!_

Kurt started out mad as a wet hen, but by the time the song was done, with Blaine leering at him and making funny faces, Finn and Santana joining in, Kurt was laughing so hard he could hardly draw breath to speak.

"Oh, Blaine, you are great. You have a wonderful voice, so I don't see a problem with you getting in, but that song is so funny.."

Just as they calmed down, a knock came to the door, Blaine jumped but Kurt distracted Finn by asking him to get it and they were soon joined by Puck and Lauren.

"Hey, dude, glad to see you home again," Puck said to Finn, fist bumping him and giving him a half-hug. "Kurt, Tanny, Blaine." he said, grinning at all of them.

Lauren smiled, her hand in Puck's. "Ready for your first day, Blainers?" she asked, all innocent in spite of her new pet name for Blaine. He turned his head in shock and swallowed, but recovered quickly.

"Yes, I think so," he managed, but soon excused himself to the bathroom. Kurt made an excuse to go see to dessert and met him in the hallway.

"You look upset, Blaine. What happened?" he whispered in Blaine's ear as he walked by, reaching out his hand to squeeze Blaine's.

"What she called me. Only my brother ever called me that. Mother and Father always called me by my first name, Joshua, but Cooper called me Blainers," Blaine explained, and blinked a few times. "But I'm okay. I'll go wash my face and be back in a minute."

When Kurt got to the kitchen, his parents were nowhere to be found, but he heard some laughing upstairs, so he figured they had gone to have some time alone. He fixed a plate with blueberry pie for each person and was topping it off with freshly whipped cream when Lauren walked in.

"Need some help, Kurt?" she asked, looking to be sure they were alone.

"Sure, if you want to get napkins and I'll get forks." Then he leaned in close, "Blainers was the pet name his brother called him, that's why he seemed upset, but he says he's okay. Just the same..." Kurt gave her a significant look.

Lauren nodded. If it were anyone else, she would probably teased him, but they all knew how fragile Blaine was right now. Kurt divided the plates between two trays and they carried them into the family room, Blaine helping to pass them out, smiling at Lauren with a nod that made her grin back.

The evening ended as the guests left, Santana hugging Blaine and telling him she would see him tomorrow morning.

Kurt bid Finn goodnight and he went to his room, intent on calling Rachel to catch up before school tomorrow.

Down in the bedroom, Blaine climbed into his neatly made bed with fresh linen. He smiled to think of why they had put on the fresh linen and spent the late afternoon doing laundry.

"Goodnight, Blaine," Kurt said from across the room, looking lost under the covers of his king size bed.

"G'night," Blaine returned and turned in bed to face the wall for a while. Both boys were so tired, and had to get up by 5 a.m. to be ready to pick up Santana by 6:30. A few hours later, the moon was shining in the window and Blaine woke up, he'd had a nightmare and was a little disoriented, unaware he'd called out in his sleep. He shook his head a little to clear it and figure out where he was, since he was sure he wasn't in the attic room. Arms came around him, followed by a cheek, pressed to his back, and a soft voice asking him if he needed some comfort.

"Yes...oh, Kurt. Can I come sleep with you?" Blaine asked in a small, scared voice.

Kurt took his hand and led him to his bed, holding the covers up so Blaine could snuggle down into them. Kurt was still really sleepy, so he laid down, pulled Blaine close, and closed his eyes.

"Thank you," Blaine said as he fell back asleep, legs tangled with Kurt's and Kurt's cheek resting on Blaine's back, arms wrapped around him. Blaine was asleep in a moment and the last thing Kurt heard as he was drifting back to sleep was Blaine whispering, "I love you, Kurt."

Dawn broke as the boys were getting out of bed, having spent a few minutes kissing each other and hugging before the alarm's insistent blare got them up and going. They took turns getting ready, brushing teeth, combing hair, etc. Kurt wore dark maroon slacks with a light gray shirt, a light gray double-breasted cardigan and Doc Martin boots. He put on a silver and maroon tie and a musical note brooch. Blaine's eyes got big when he came out of the bathroom, looking at Kurt like he wanted to eat him for lunch. Kurt blushed, a soft smile on his lips, pleased that Blaine liked what he was wearing.

"What did you pick to wear today?" Kurt asked.

"I was hoping you might help me with that. I just want to blend in with the straight guys, I guess," Blaine said, looking a little sad.

"Well, I think we can do that without making you wear the same pair of tighty-whiteys from last week..." which made Blaine giggle. Kurt picked out dark wash jeans, not too tight, and a T-shirt with The Beatles Octopus's Garden on it. It was still a little chilly out in the mornings, so he got the worn leather jacker they found a the thrift store to go on top, and the canvas high-tops. And socks, much to Blaine's utter disappointment. Kurt knew he hated socks, but no straight guy would be seen at McKinley with no socks. so...

They drove up in front of Santana's house at 6:30 on the dot. Kurt was a gentleman and would never honk for someone from the driveway, so he got out and met her walking out her front door, dressed in her winter cheerleading outfit, which was just the summer one with tights and a turtleneck underneath. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. She pecked a good morning kiss on both Kurt's and Blaine's cheeks and got in the front seat. Blaine shut her door and got in the back, and they were off. Kurt stopped by The Lima Bean to get everyone coffee, and on they went to brave McKinley High.

"This is Blaine Palomo, my cousin, Mr Figgins. He needs his schedule and we'll be on our way."

Mr Figgins looked Blaine up and down. "I do not remember having a transfer student from New Mexico. I'll have to call his former school to get the proper paperwork, Miss Lopez."

"We did all that before break. Here, just call up his name, I'm sure he's already in the system," Santana said, her best bitch-glare pasted on her face. Blaine just stood behind her, wondering if he should run...

"Ah, it is here. I wonder how that happened?" Figgins said aloud, although he clearly wasn't addressing either of the students in front of him. "Miss Zizes, the student office assistant will print that for you, Mr Palomo. Welcome to McKinley High."

Santana gave Blaine the schedule and they walked down the hall as she showed him where to find all of his classrooms. The first class was English, which he shared with both Puck and Santana. He sat down, beside Santana and in front of Puck, and the class went well, a few girls smiling at him and a few boys saying hello as he left the classroom. The four friends had coordinated who would pick him up and take him to the next class, seemingly a random meeting in the hall, but actually to protect him from the bullies until they could figure out how he would fit in.

French was next and he kept close to Puck until he met up with Kurt at the classroom door. He was able to sit next to Kurt for this class and liked the teacher very much. And so the day went until lunch. He walked between Lauren and Kurt to the cafeteria and was standing in line when one of the letter-jacketed jocks walked past him.

"So, you're the new kid. What sport are you going out for?" he asked.

"I don't know yet, I haven't decided, but probably swimming. Or tennis." Blaine said, trying to bluff his way into looking sure of himself.

"I guess somebody as tiny as you doesn't really belong in this school, or part of any of our teams. Maybe you can join girl's gymnastics," the jock said and walked away.

"Well, that didn't seem so bad.." Blaine said to Santana, who was standing near him.

"We'll see. Just don't go anywhere alone, Blaine," she said, leading the way to a table on the outskirts of the cafeteria, somewhat hidden behind a corner. Blaine sat down next to Kurt, smiling a little so as not to draw attention. Puck and Lauren sat on the other side and as the hour went on, several other people joined them. He remembered Brittney from the BBQ at Kurt's and Mike and Tina from the restaurant.

After a while, Finn made his way over, holding hands with a small girl with long brunette hair and a loud voice. She was introduced as Rachel, Finn's girlfriend. She paid little attention to Blaine until it was mentioned he would be trying out for the New Directions. Then he felt like he was a bug under a microscope as she fired question after question at him. He was close to panic when Santana stepped in, "He is my cousin from New Mexico, you little hobbit, and I want you to stop harassing him right now. You'll get to talk to him later, but let him eat his lunch." She glared at Rachel, who backed down immediately.

"Rachel, I told you who he was last night on the phone," Finn said, "Didn't you hear me? He's staying with us."

Rachel looked away, a little embarrassed that she got caught not listening to what her boyfriend told her. But in a minute, she was back chatting away, mostly about herself and how the new boy might be a duet partner, but she would have to see if he was good enough to hold a candle to her voice...and on, and on, until nobody was listening to her, not even Finn. Lauren and Puck left with Blaine to Environmental science, Kurt glancing at him and smiling, hoping Blaine understood how much Kurt wanted to be the one taking his hand and leading him to his next class.

They were ready for the last class of the day, Glee Club. Puck led Blaine to the choir room, opening the door to see Kurt was already there, along with several people Blaine had either met or had seen in the halls. He sat between Kurt And Santana, Puck and Lauren in the row behind, whispering and giggling to each other.

Mr Schue came in, seemingly happy to see the new kid,

"Class, for those who haven't met our new student, this is Blaine Palomo. Blaine, tell us a bit about yourself," Mr Schue invited. Blaine had been asked this several times already today and trotted out the story:

"As you heard, my name is Blaine and I am transferring from a convent school in New Mexico. I'm here visiting my cousin until the end of summer. I'm glad to meet all of you."

He had added the bit about going to school in a convent so it might explain why he wasn't up on all the latest cultural things like movies and music – he thought it was clever on his part and smiled a little bit."

"When is he going to audition?" Rachel asked.

"Give the boy a minute to breath, Rachel. Did you try out on your first day?" Mercedes asked, then turned to the new kid. "I would think you have a week or so to get used to us before they parade you across our stage and make you perform." She gave Mr Schue a direct look.

"Of course, Blaine, you may have the week to get comfortable if you wish."

"Thank you, but I won't need it. My cousin told me about having the audition, so I did prepare something if you would like to see it today?" Blaine asked, trying to appear polite and conservative.

"By all means.." Mr Schue began and Blaine removed a few sheets of music he had brought with him. Lauren found the sheet music on line and printed it out for him in the library during study hall. Blaine walked to the piano and whispered to Brad, who relinquished his seat to Blaine. Closing his eyes and cracking his knuckles as though he were going to play and sing an auria, Blaine put his fingers above the keys and looked to Kurt for encouragement. Kurt nodded imperceptibly and the students looked bored. Blaine played an intro and began:

"I'd like to dedicate this song to my host, Kurt Hummel. I know you will all join me:

_Some men hunt for sport,_

_Others hunt for food,_

_The only thing Kurt's hunting for,_

_Is an outfit that looks good..._

By the time he got tot he part about the Irish setter, the other kids were laughing, by the time her got to the part about the greyhound tux, they were all singing along. Clapping ended the song and Mr Schue declared Blaine the newest voice in the New Directions and Rachel was patting the seat next to her for Blaine to sit in. He smiled at her and nodded, but went back to sit by Santana. Rachel rolled her eyes and whispered to Tine, "I bet he taps that before the end of the day."

Tina got a sour look on her face. "Rachel, Santana is his cousin, for god's sake, didn't you pay attention to anything at lunch?"

Rachel blushed. Blaine, who had heard the whole exchange, giggled.

"Let's start the discussion for the set for sectionals..." the director started and the class went on, ending so much quicker than Blaine had realized.

After school, he leaned over to Kurt and Santana, "I had a good day. Thanks."

Back at home, Kurt unlocked the door and led the way down to the bedroom. He wasn't in the room for a split second when he was tackle-hugged by Blaine, falling onto the bed with the boy's weight on top of him. He turned and Blaine covered him with kisses.

"I just cannot believe I'll be learning again! It was so good to sit in a classroom."

"How does the courseload look, though?" Kurt asked. "After all, you did miss three years of school. What looks like you'll need help?" He was worried.

"I might need some tutoring in English. French was easy, I have read enough about European history that I'm comfortable I can catch that one up, environmental science I only have to read the book since it isn't really dependent on previous classes. Oh, and although I haven't had calculus before, math is kind of my thing, so I can catch that up with some help from the teacher. She was really helpful since I understood the basic concepts. It helped that I went to an advanced prep school instead of a public school for my whole life – no offense, but it is a more advanced education." Blaine looked away, suddenly aware he was bragging.

"It's okay, Blaine, I know what the public school system does to dumb down the curriculum to make it accessible to everyone and teach us how to take standardized tests instead of preparing us for university. I tell myself I will rise above it." Kurt gave Blaine a small smile before pushing him down on the bed to kiss his thoroughly.

After a while of making out, Blaine closed his eyes and just lay still.

"You okay, Blaine?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded yes, but then turned in on himself, rolling into a ball and wrapping his arms around himself in his defensive position. "Yeah, it was just a hard day. That Rachel is downright scary, isn't she?"

Kurt laughed and Blaine looked at him.

"Most people at that school would think Puck, Santana, and Lauren are the worst badasses in the whole school. Like people run from them in the halls. Lauren is state wrestling champ. On the boy's team." Blaine blinked and then smiled. "Puck has a dumpster named after him fro all the kids he's thrown in there. And Santana grew up basically in a ghetto where she learned to fight or die for everything everyday of her life. And these are the people who asked no questions, just put their lives on hold to try to help you. So, don't let a few bad apples spoil the devotion you have already earned."

Kurt didn't mean to make a speech, but it sort of came out like one. Blaine uncurled from his position and sat up. If these people could do this for him, he was determined to show them he was worth it. "Let's go start dinner, Kurt." he said, getting up and winding his arm around Kurt to go up the stairs.

~KBKBKBKBKBKB~


	11. The Prisoner

Chapter 11 – The Prisoner

The next month went fast. They kept up the schedule of Kurt and Blaine picking up Santana each morning and it worked well for all of them. One day after school, Santana got in Kurt's SUV and looked down, not saying anything to either boy, and Blaine was very quiet, too. Kurt could cut the tension with a knife.

"Everything okay, Santana?" Kurt questioned, looking at her in his rear view mirror.

"Of course it is, Porcelain," she snapped. Kurt was taken aback, she hadn't called him any derogatory names in a month. He looked at Blaine, who looked out the window.

Kurt didn't drive Santana home, he drove to The Lima Bean and went in to get the three of them coffee and then drove to the park. He opened the Santana's door and put up a hand to help her out as Blaine was getting out, too. The walked in silence to the picnic bench in the shade.

"Okay, Satan. Spill."

She took a sip of her coffee and turned her head.

"Okay, I'm sorry. It was an accident and I will never mention it again. Okay? Can we be friends again?" Blaine blurted out. The girl glared at him.

"What?" Kurt asked, looking from one to the other.

"Can I tell him? He won't say a word about it. You know he can be trusted, okay?" Blaine asked. She just shrugged to show her lack of caring and took another sip of her coffee.

"Her name isn't really Santana." Blaine said. Kurt looked at her and thought she blushed.

"I was in the office to sign a paper – something to do with my address, the office clerk wondered why I was living with you instead of Santana. Lauren was there and she set a folder on the edge of the desk, and it fell. I bent to pick it up and I saw it was Santana's but that isn't her real name. It's Saint Anna Lopez," Blaine smiled and Santana jabbed him in the gut with her elbow.

"Oh, no...and I've been calling you Satan for years," Kurt got a smirk on his face, trying not to laugh, but not exactly succeeding. "And now I find we have a real live saint living among us!"

Santana turned to Kurt and growled. "Say that again, and I'll be wearing a Kurt-hide vest with my Blaine-hide boots to school tomorrow. Now, thank you for the coffee and take me home."

Kurt screwed up all of his courage and leaned over to her, gently placing his arms around her shoulders and risking it further by placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. He let go quickly, knowing her temper, and was surprised by her tiny smile. But she didn't say anything, just got up and walked back to the Navigator, getting inside to wait. Blaine and Kurt exchanged smiles and followed her.

~KBKBKBKBKBKB~

The next day would be Friday and Lauren called Thursday night.

"Hey, Kurt. Is Blaine there?"

"Yes, do you want to talk to him?"

"Do you see the problem with that?" she asked in her deadpan voice.

"No, I'll just hand him the phone."

"And therein lies the problem, Kurt. What if you weren't there? What if Blaine were out on the football field, cornered by your old bullies and needed to call for help?" Lauren said, as though she were speaking to a five year old.

"Oh..." Kurt said,

"Very eloquent, Kurt. But we need to take care of this pronto. We're ditching tomorrow, you, Blaine, Puck, and me. We'll meet you at eight at Puck's house and go into Columbus. Bring money."

"Okay, Lauren. What should we wear?" Kurt asked.

There was just a growl and she hung up her phone.

The next morning, Kurt pulled up in front of Puck's house at ten minutes to eight. He got out of the Navigator and walked to the door, ringing the bell. Gramma Sofie opened the door, looking behind Kurt. "Well, bring him in, too," she said and turned to walk back into the house. Kurt waved for Blaine to join him and they came in, Blaine looking around at all the Victorian furnishings and smiling.

They joined Lauren, Puck, and Gramma Sofie at the table, set with a lace table cloth and heavy silver flatware, crystal water glasses and imported china decorated with roses. In platters covering the table were fluffy scrambled eggs, toast made from home baked bread in thick slices, slabs of bacon, piles of golden crusted fried potatoes, batter-dipped fried green tomatoes, and patties of homemade German sausages. Everyone had a big glass of milk and a smaller one of orange juice.

Gramma bowed her tiny white-bunned head and said a silent prayer, voicing the 'Amen" with Puck as she ended it and looking up at her guests. Kurt could see how happy it made her to have guests and he smiled a warm smile at the old woman, who smiled back.

"Noah, start passing the platters, you need to eat before you go on this errand of yours."

Everyone filled their plates with the delicious food, laughing and smiling as they talked to each other and told stories and jokes. Gramma Sofie reached to give Kurt the platter of eggs again and her sleeve pulled back, showing her forearm that she always kept hidden under the flowered dresses she wore. She saw his eyes go to the tattoo there, but brushed her other hand over the sleeve to hide it, and the look of utter despair on her face stopped Kurt from saying anything. He pretended not to have noticed and Sofie was back to telling stories of Noah's legendary appetite as a child.

After breakfast, everyone pitched in to wash the dishes and put things away. Sofie excused herself to the 'parlor' and went to sit down by herself. Kurt asked if he could help, but she shooed him away and smiled at him. He didn't have the heart to ask her about the tattoo. He had seen one before and knew what it was. He briefly wondered if Puck knew where she had gotten it, but dismissed the idea of asking him.

Pulling up to the phone store in Columbus, they all piled out and Blaine got plenty of advice on which one to buy. He picked a purple one at first, but a look from Kurt made him choose the gray one. That task done, they sat at the local park and everyone put their phone numbers in Blaine's new cell, adding whomever they thought he might need. He called them all back to give them his number amid a lot of laughter.

They sat for a while, just enjoying the day, when Lauren took an envelope out of her pocket and handed it to Blaine. He opened it to find a brand new ID with his old name JOSHUA BLAINE ANDERSON, along with his old address. She also had a social security card. He just looked at her – because the picture on the license was Puck.

"Blaine, you have accounts at three banks here in Columbus. From what I know about my father's notes on you, they are watching these banks. I think we can get the money out of one bank, but not risk the others. While I don't have exact amounts, your largest account is at the US Bank. That's also the one where you have a separate signature card. The others require your parent's signature for you to access the money. I don't want them to be able to recognize you, so Noah has offered to go into the bank for you."

"Isn't that bank fraud? Or theft or something?" Kurt asked.

"No, he's giving the money directly to Blaine, so there should be no problem. Now, sign your name, Blaine, so Puck can see if his is close."

The two boys signed and with a bit of adjustment it was close. Blaine hadn't signed anything for years, so it would be difficult for anyone to make a comparison. They drove to a park near the bank and Blaine got out, wearing a hat. They sat on benches, talking while Puck took the ID and social security card to the bank, along with a briefcase. He was wearing a wig, to hide the mohawk, but it was done well, and thick framed glasses. He added a tie to his button down shirt and even Kurt approved. He was gone a while, but came back, beckoned the others into the car and Kurt drove away. Lauren directed him to drive away from Columbus in the opposite direction, then to turn back at the next city, just in case.

Once on the road, Blaine looked at Puck, who was grinning.

"Shit, kid, your parents must be loaded. Do you know how much money was in that account?"

"Not really, my grandparents took care of that one, which is why my parents' names weren't on the signature card."

"Lauren told me not to take it all, because closing an account takes all kinds of paperwork and sends up red flags. There was over $300,000 in there. I took half. You're set for a long time, Blaine."

He smiled, but the joy did not go to his eyes. Blaine understood how a seemingly good thing could turn on you and ruin your life...

As they drove back to Lima, they were mostly silent. Blaine played with is new cell phone, wondering if he dared to try and find Cooper, but thought that might bring suspicion down on him, so he dismissed it. He was still unsure about Cooper. Why hadn't he ever come home to see Blaine? Was he so disgusted that Blaine was gay that he couldn't even bring himself to step foot in the house? Blaine had dreamed about Cooper coming to save him over and over.

He had to quit thinking about it. That part of his life was over. He turned to the others, "Lunch is on me!" he quipped and they all laughed.

Back in Lima, Blaine asked if they could go to the mall. He wasn't going to spend too much, didn't want to be suspicious, but he wanted a few things and wanted to treat his friends. The first place they went was the video game store and he got Puck some games. Then off to get Lauren some music, and himself an iPod. Kurt wanted to wait on his present, so they returned to drop Puck and Lauren off at his house.

"Kurt, I have to mow the Anderson place tomorrow," Puck reminded him. Kurt cringed. "I'd blow it off, but Lauren thinks that it would look strange if I just stopped doing a job I've had for two years when the son of the owners disappeared from their estate. Hey, Blaine, you want to come with us?"

The look on Blaine's face was shocking. He turned pale and started to shake before Puck ran over..."Oh, Blaine, no. I was joking! I'm sorry, man, I was kidding. I didn't mean to upset you." Lauren smacked Puck hard, anger on her face.

"That wasn't funny, Puckerman." she said, turning to embrace Blaine. Puck had the same idea and they sort of smothered him trying to comfort him.

"Hey, it's okay. I know you were kidding. I'll just stay at Kurt's house. I'll be fine," Blaine said.

They all said an awkward goodbye and Kurt took Blaine home, stopping by the drug store to get a few things on the way.

~KBKBKBKBKBKB~

Dinner was uneventful other than Finn was happy his mother had made spaghetti with bolognaise sauce. Blaine was quiet, but only Kurt really noticed and after dinner the two boys went down to their room to do homework.

The briefcase with the money was under Kurt's bed. They had to get some legal advice before they decided what to do with it. Actually, Blaine had no idea what to do with it. He didn't even want to think about it.

Kurt was lying on his bed on his stomach, his knees bent and his feet in the air. He was propped on his elbows reading his history book. Blaine was downloading music to his iPod, Kurt had shown him how and Blaine was having fun finding songs. He had a computer before he had been locked up, but he'd never done anything like this, and Blaine was always interested in learning something new – which was what made the torture of living in the attic room so bad. There were no books. Blaine had made up stories in his head, but there was nowhere to write it all down, so he'd committed it to memory. He thought he might get himself a small computer so he could write some of them down before he lost them out of his head. Every day it seemed that what had happened to him was a little more lost from his memory. That was a good thing, wasn't it? Should he try to forget it or pretend it didn't happen? Blaine just had no idea and his head hurt when he tried to think about it. Then something would happen to make it all come back – make it so real that he shook and trembled in fear. The day Kurt had declared him to be his prisoner. He knew Kurt was playing, but his body didn't react that way. He could still feel the cold fingers of fear creeping along his veins. He shook his head to clear it. Then what Puck said today..

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted.

Blaine turned, "What?"

"What's wrong? I called to you several times, it was like you weren't in the same room with me." Kurt looked concerned.

"Nothing."

Kurt got up and came over to Blaine's bed. He sat down carefully so as not to touch Blaine and just looked into his eyes. Blaine's arms came up in invitation and Kurt pulled him into an embrace.

"Blaine, you can tell me. I could see how lost you looked. Were you thinking about the attic room?"

"Yes. Am I going crazy, Kurt? Will they have to lock me up?" he asked, apparently in all seriousness. The thought terrified him. How ironic would that be...to be locked up for going crazy because he was locked up. He hung on to Kurt tighter.

"It's okay, Blaine. I won't let them hurt you. I'll stand by you, Blaine. Always." and Blaine could imagine that Kurt actually meant it.

"I just freaked out today..when Puck.." Blaine whimpered, not wanting to give words to the fear, but completely unable to keep it to himself when Kurt was holding him.

"I know, Blaine, he didn't mean to upset you, and he was sorry. But that didn't make it hurt any less, did it?" Kurt said into Blaine's curls where he was holding him closely.

"I knew he was kidding me, I did, so I don't know why I overreacted."

"The same reason you had that panic attack when I said I was taking you prisoner. You are healing, Blaine, but that fear took over three long years of your life. It's not like you can just snap your fingers and it's gone. I wish I could help. While I can give you all the understanding and sympathy in me, it won't make me know what you went through – what you're still going through every day. Just please, please, Blaine, tell me when you feel like that and I will be there for you."

"Thank you, Kurt..." Blaine kissed Kurt, quick kisses with panting breath, Kurt kissing back just as much until he moved to Blaine's neck, loving the shivers that crept up his flesh when Blaine made those little noises of contentment and lust and threw himself into kissing Kurt all over, sucking little bruises over his collarbones and the licking them just to taste the skin and the salty sweat that was growing there as a result of their contact.

It was late and they had already said goodnight to the family, gotten into their pajamas, and were ready to sleep, so spending a few private moments necking or making out didn't seem like a big thing. And after a little more than a month with nobody coming down to the bedroom, they had gotten a little less cautious. Kurt pulled Blaine's shirt off, kissing his chest right below his collarbone, licking a wide stripe down his sternum and back up to suck on Blaine's nipple while rubbing the other one with his hand. Blaine just could not stop squealing when Kurt did that, so he the pillow over his face and Kurt had moved his other hand to grasp the hardness through Blaine's pajamas. Blaine's legs spread under Kurt's touch, and Kurt was sliding his fingers under the waistband, Blaine saying things into his pillow that reached Kurt's ears to encourage him.

"Oh, Kurt...there, put your hand inside my pants and stroke me, Kurt, I want you, pleeeaaaase, Kurt..." he was babbling when he realized someone was standing in the doorway. Watching them. Blaine stopped immediately, grabbing Kurt's hand to stop the fondling.

Kurt pulled his hand free to continue, this being one of the games they played. Blaine had a safe word in case he felt afraid or threatened, and when he didn't use it, Kurt thought this was part of the play. "Oh, Blaine, you can't tease me, I know you want it..." but one look at Blaine's face and Kurt froze. He followed Blaine's line of sight to find Finn standing in the doorway, mouth open and gasping in shock. Kurt tugged his pajama pants back up over his erection while pulling his hand from Blaine's pants and putting a hand up as though to stop Finn.

"He said to stop, Kurt. What the fuck are you doing?" Finn said in a very soft voice, like one he would use to calm down a Bengal tiger about to pounce.

"Oh..no, Finn. I wasn't...I would never..." but Kurt had no idea what to say. If he confessed they were boyfriends, it might put Blaine at risk. Letting Finn think Kurt was forcing himself on poor "straight" Blaine would be the worst confirmation of an ugly rumor. But what could he do? Order Finn to leave? He probably would if Blaine didn't protest, but he'd probably go right to Burt and Carole. Ever aware of Blaine, Kurt had grabbed the edge of Blaine's blanket and pulled it up to afford the poor boy some privacy. Kurt got up, taking Finn by the sleeve and directing him into the storage room across the hall.

"Finn, I can explain. Please don't say anything until I'm done because it's long and it's complicated," Kurt started to say, wishing he had thought to grab his shirt before walking out in the hall.

Finn just looked at him, not knowing which way to jump. "Okay, Kurt, it didn't look like you hurt Blaine, so I'll listen. But tell me the truth, Kurt. I do not want to hear any lies from you," Finn said, frowning in confusion.

"Okay. Blaine and I are more than just friends, and yes, he is gay, too. Really, Finn, did you think I was seducing him against his will? What kind of person do you take me for?" Kurt was actually hurt now, thinking about it. "Despite what you might have believed when you were an ifnorant child, gay men are not out to recruit more for our team or something," Kurt said, frowning back at Finn.

"Now, Blaine is probably traumatized, so I am going back in there to calm him down. Please stay right here and I will see what he wants to tell you, because his life could be in danger if you say the wrong thing. I'm serious, Finn. Wait here."

Kurt returned to the bedroom, finding Blaine curled up in a ball, his shirt on and buried in Kurt's blankets on the far side of Kurt's bed. He saw Kurt enter the room and whimpered, a hand stealing out from under the blanket to reach a little toward his friend. Kurt went and sat on the bed, coaxing Blaine out to sit in his lap while he explained that he wanted to know how much Blaine was willing to share with Finn. As he guessed, Blaine was just incapable of making that decision, so Kurt asked if he could tell just the bare bones without saying Blaine's real name, or the exact means of his arriving at Kurt's house.

"Finn, can you come in here?" Kurt called.

Finn walked around the corner and sat in the desk chair, looking at Blaine wrapped around Kurt and trembling in his lap. A look of concern crossed Finn's face. Kurt grabbed the edge of the blanket and pulled it around Blaine to offer him more comfort.

"Blaine is in hiding, Finn. Puck and I helped him escape from a bad situation and we have to hide him. You cannot tell anyone, although Santana knows. If they find Blaine, his life could be in grave danger, okay?" Kurt said.

"But why? This all sounds like a movie or something, not real life," Finn said, still looking confused.

"Well, this is real life – mostly this is Blaine's real life. Blaine is gay and I knew that when I offered to help. We are hiding him at McKinley because he doesn't stick out there, so he raises no suspicion – but in order for him to stay safe, nobody can know he isn't straight. That's why he dresses the way he does and I don't hold his hand at school or kiss him in public. Do you understand?" Kurt asked, Blaine hid his head in Kurt's neck.

"Yeah, I do. Is the mafia after him or something?" Finn asked.

"No, but I can't tell you any details. Are you willing to help us? I'm asking a big thing, I know, Finn, but I'm not exaggerating when I tell you that if word of Blaine gets out, it could be his very life in peril. Do you understand?"

"I do, Kurt. And I'm sorry, Blaine, if you're going through this. If I can help, I will." Finn said.

"And do not, under any circumstances, tell Rachel. Never. Ever. Agreed?"

Finn agreed, then turned to Blaine, "Can I help with anything? I know I'm just Kurt's brother, but I though if there's anything I can do..." his voice trailed off.

"I just want to go to sleep," Blaine said into Kurt's neck.

"Okay, dude, I'll go back to my room. But, you should have told me. I'm not some stupid jerk just because I'm on the football team. If I can do anything, tell me. I can at least run interference with Mom and Burt."

"We'd appreciate that, Finn. We can talk about it tomorrow when Blaine is feeling better," Kurt told him.

"One thing – you're not really Santana's cousin, are you?" Finn asked.

Blaine shook his head.

"Well, that's count in your favor, dude. How on earth did you get her to cooperate?" Finn looked at Kurt, but Kurt shrugged.

"I guess you'd have to ask Noah Puckerman for the answer to that one."

"Goodnight, Blaine, Kurt." Finn said, turning to go back upstairs.

"Goodnight..."

~KBKBKBKBKBKB~

Blaine didn't sleep well that night. Over the past month since Puck and Kurt had rescued Blaine, he had been on a roller-coaster of emotions. It was hard to understand how he felt, one minute he was so thrilled he could walk in the sunshine and eat whatever he wanted. Then a word or a shadow made him cower in abject fear, wondering how much time he had before they came and locked him up again, or he woke from this dream to find he had never left that room. He didn't understand a lot of what went on around him. Being removed from all contact at the age of twelve, he didn't learn how to be a sixteen year old.

His emotions were stunted and it was like he was developmentally disabled, but he couldn't tell anyone. He knew, though, from people's reactions. He could ask his inner circle: Puck, Lauren, Santana, and Kurt, but they weren't always available and sometimes didn't understand what he was going through. It was frustrating. But he knew Kurt was doing everything in his power to learn about what was wrong with Blaine and he was always patient. That was a lot of why Blaine was in love with him. But he was scared to put that into words in case he was misreading Kurt's intentions – and given that he had never had any instruction or role models on how a gay teen should act, he felt lost.

He was sleeping on the other side of the bed, trying to wean himself away from being so clingy at night – but today had been too hard on him. The trip to Columbus where he used to go with his brother, then the money and the bank, Puck's joke about going back to his house, and to top it all, Finn. Blaine was afraid of Finn. He was huge, and Blaine wasn't sure he liked him at all, Finn wasn't very friendly even at dinner. Blaine couldn't tell if it was that Finn was just busy, or too wrapped up in his busy life, or held some animosity toward Kurt, but the feeling was present whenever Kurt and Finn were in the room together.

It was getting on toward morning, and Blaine was getting more anxious about having to spend the day in this house with Finn and Burt. So he crawled closer to Kurt and snuggled into Kurt's side. In his sleep, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine like an octopus and tangled their legs together. He mumbled something and kissed Blaine's shoulder before falling back into a deep sleep. It was the best comfort Blaine could imagine, and he finally fell asleep.

~KBKBKBKBKBKB~

In the morning, Kurt was up and dressed by 5. Puck liked to get out to the Anderson Estate early and get his work done and get back home. Blaine was dressed, too, and acting a little strange. He wouldn't talk and he paced back and forth, telling Kurt he wasn't hungry.

"Blaine, we need to go do this job. If we don't it will look suspicious. We will only be gone until noon, so maybe you could watch TV here in the basement, or put in that last Harry Potter movie? Why are you so nervous?" Kurt asked, trying to keep the impatience out of this voice.

"I am scared to be here without you. We don't know what Finn might do, and I can't stop him. I cannot come with you and Puck, I don't know what to do."

How about I take you to Puck's house. You can watch Harry Potter there, or play video until we come home. The only person in the house is Gramma Sofie and she likes you. Okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, Kurt, I think I'd do okay there. I need to be by myself if can't be with you. Are you sure it's okay?" Blaine asked.

"I'll call Puck to confirm," and Kurt told him a minute later that he was welcome.

Upon arrival, Gramma Sofie was back to her old self, happy and baking cookies. There was a huge spread of food on the table and the boys ate their fill and Puck and Kurt left. Blaine was in Puck's room playing a game on the X-box. He'd brought his Harry Potter book for later and some homework, too. Puck said he'd be back just after noon and they could go do something this afternoon. Blaine was playing a new game that he's bought for Puck called 'Silent Hill'.

He hadn't played this one before, but when he started the game, his avatar was locked in his bedroom. The room was dark and small and he had to get out...and he started to tremble. This was silly, it was just a game, he would be fine if he could just figure out how to get his avatar out of the room. But his hands were shaking and the buttons on the device weren't working correctly because of it. He could just turn off the game, but the loud music was getting into his head and he was trapped. He couldn't get out of that room, he was trapped. He had to get out. Where was Kurt? Kurt could get him out. The shaking was getting worse and he had to hide. Before someone saw him and took him back to the attic room. Where was Kurt?

Gramma Sofie had finished the last batch of cookies and was washing the utensils she had used in her baking. She enjoyed baking and she enjoyed the simple tasks of cleaning up. Her life had been so much better these past months since her great-grandson, Noah, had come to live with her. She knew his story, knew his father was a deadbeat, knew her granddaughter had practically abandoned her son when she chose to move to another state. A lot of people thought Noah was a wild child, but Sofie knew he was just spirited and didn't need to be tamed, he needed to be loved. And Sofie had a lot of love to give him. It was good to have young people around her, ones with hope in their eyes, ones whose hearts hadn't crumbled to ash.

She finished the washing and put the dishes to dry for a while in the drainer. She used to dry them with a towel and place them all back in their places, but at 86 years old, her knees hurt if she stood for too long.

Walking into the parlor to sit and read her newspaper, Sofie thought she heard something. It was like crying, but she had heard that kind of crying before and it sent a cold chill around her heart. That was a cry of someone heartbroken and trying to hide it. She had heard it too often to mistake it for anything else. She could hear the desperation and fear tearing from that throat, and the hands in front of the mouth-trying in vain to stop the noise before it fell on the wrong ears. She felt frozen, it had been so long since anyone she knew had a reason for that kind of fear, and there was nobody home. Maybe she was just hearing things in her mind? She had been reminded of that past the other morning at breakfast when Burt's boy saw her tattoo, that physical reminder of what had happened to her when she was the same age as Noah and his friends. Sofie closed her eyes. But the sound came to her again, pounding in her brain. Then she thought, Noah and Kurt had gone to do some work and left the other boy, the one with curls like her brother, here to play games in Noah's room. She had felt something was different about that boy, but maybe it was just his resemblance to Hans, her brother.

She turned, set down her paper and climbed the stairs to Noah's room. She knocked on the door but got no answer, just a small gasp of breath, so she opened the door carefully. Nobody was here. Were her ears playing tricks on her? She was confused until she heard a muffled sob coming from under the bed.

"It's me, Sofia. I won't hurt you. Come out..." it took her a minute to recall his name. "Blaine? Honey, it's okay. There is nobody here but me, come out." She knew that just asking would probably not bring him into the open. She had known too many people like this. She didn't know Blaine, didn't know his personal story, but it was also true that she knew more about him than anyone else in Ohio.

So she went to the desk and sat in the chair. She hummed a tune to herself, something she heard as a child, a Polish folk song. It was soothing, both to her and she hoped to Blaine. She patiently sat in the chair, humming or speaking comforting words to the boy hiding under the bed. She thought to call Noah, but wasn't sure he knew about this boy's fear. Sophie understood it – even after seventy years, something would remind her and she would freeze in fear and stay wrapped in her blankets in her bed for days.

"Blaine? How long were you imprisoned?" she asked. "How long were you tortured?"

He didn't know what to say. Did Noah or Kurt tell her? They had promised not to. How many people had they told? How soon before he would be taken back to the attic room?'

"Blaine, I won't hurt you. I won't tell. Don't doubt your friends, they never breathed a word to me. I just know. I've known people like you, Blaine. I know the signs. I've been there."

Blaine found his voice, but was still under the bed, huddled against the far wall and he didn't think he could come out. He whimpered, trying not to cry any more.

"I was locked up, too. When I was your age." Sofia said, very quietly, as though she were talking to herself. "I was a prisoner, too."

~KBKBKBKBKBKB~


	12. The Confession

"I was locked up, too. When I was your age." Sofia said, very quietly, as though she were talking to herself. "I was a prisoner, too."

"You were? What did you do?" Blaine asked.

"I made the mistake of being born Jewish."

"They locked you up because you were Jewish?"

"Yes, me, my whole family, my neighbors. Everyone I ever loved or cared for. All of us."

"Why?"

"I lived in a town in Poland when I was a girl. A very evil man came to power in Germany when I was 15, and he invaded Poland, my home. They came one night and took us, they locked us up."

Blaine whimpered. He was more frightened than he'd been before and curled around himself. He knew she was talking about Hitler.

"What happened to you?" he whispered.

"They took us on a train to a place called Auschwitz, where they gave me this tattoo. I was 15 years old, my brother, Hans was 17. He looked like you, Blaine, with that wild curly hair and hazel eyes. You remind me of him. They killed him because he had two strikes against him. Not only was he a Jew, but he was homosexual. He never lived to enter the camp barracks, he went straight to the gas chamber." Tears were running down her face unchecked. It had been a long time since she had cried for her brother, and seeing Blaine is such pain made all of those memories come back.

Blaine pulled himself from the wall. He crept out from under the bed and came close to Sofia, got on his knees and put his arms around her stiff body.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh it was a long time ago, and you just look like he did, most of the time so carefree, just happy to be alive. I think that's why I took Noah in, to see a young person with hope in front of them. To see them unscarred by the evil in the world. But, Blaine, that isn't you. What happened to you? Who are you hiding from?"

"My parents. I'm like your brother, Sofia."

"I know, the same age, the same beautiful honey colored eyes - even the same curls," she sighed and put out her hand to run her fingers through Blaine's curls.

"And one more way. I'm gay, too."

She looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Gay? Happy?"

"No, gay meaning I'm a homosexual."

Blaine couldn't keep from telling her, not after what she just told him. So, he spilled all of it. His parent's betrayal, the years of fear and abject despair, the daring rescue, the hiding. All of it. By the time he was done, Blaine was still kneeling on the floor, his arms around Sofie's waist and his head in her lap. She was brushing her fingers through his curls, in much the same way as she had done with her brother in the days before they were stolen away on the train to death.

"Noah? My Noah did that for you?" she asked, and a fleeting smile graced her lips for a moment before the sadness returned. Blaine nodded. "He went and got help and came back the next day. He has courage, and I owe him my life."

Blaine had closed his eyes, but still talked to Sofie. He told her how scared he still was, about how he had these spells that came on with no warning that turned his blood to water and muscles to mush. Sometimes when the fear was at its worst, he had to run for the bathroom, his bowels turning to water, too. How he had to hide – under blankets, under the bed. Sofia just kept the relaxing movement of combing her fingers through his hair, knowing it was the only thing keeping him from running away or crawling back under the bed right now.

"Blaine, is there anything that makes you feel safer? Does wrapping in the blankets help?" she asked.

"No, not much. The only thing that helps is Kurt. He holds me, and I'm not afraid for a while," Blaine said.

"Gramma?" Puck finally stumbled into the room, unable to stand in the hall any longer. He and Kurt had come home an hour ago, finding Gramma Sofie in his bedroom and Blaine under the bed. Kurt put a restraining hand on his arm to stop him from interrupting because they had just heard Sofia say she was a prisoner. Kurt had seen the tattoo and understood what it meant and hoped she and Blaine might be able to connect on some level. He had no way of really helping Blaine and hoped this might be a solution.

But while they planned to reveal their presence in the hallway, both Puck and Kurt had gotten so wrapped up in the story they hadn't even moved.

Puck walked over to his great grandmother's side and leaned down, kissing her cheek. "I love you," he said and she looked up at him and smiled taking his hand and patting it.

Kurt quietly sat on Puck's bed, placing his hand on Blaine's back. Blaine looked at him, his eyes turning a darker shade of the amber hazel, showing more of the moss green. He got up and came to Kurt, who waited with arms open and Blaine fell into them, sitting on Kurt's lap and holding him tight.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about the Holocaust?" Puck asked Sofia.

"I didn't want to talk about such despair, Noah. It was too sad. But your friend, Kurt knew."

"What? Why did you tell him and not me?" Puck said, incredulous, glaring at Kurt.

"No, I didn't tell him. He saw my tattoo at breakfast on Friday, but he has good manners like his father and said nothing to embarrass me." She smiled at Kurt. "Now, Noah, you and I will go downstairs and give Blaine and Kurt a few minutes to gather themselves together and we'll wait for them in the kitchen. I made Lebkuchen and it's cool enough to take out of the pan."

'Lebkuchen?"

"Gingerbread!" Gramma Sofie said, a smile once again on her face.

Back in Puck's bedroom, Kurt held Blaine close, saying little things into his curls as he rubbed his back. "Are you okay, Blaine? Want to tell me what happened?"

"I was playing a video game, but my character was locked in a room and couldn't get out. I kind of blanked out, then I was under the bed. It was the worst one I've had, Kurt. I couldn't turn off the playstation, or even the TV. The sounds were getting inside my brain or something, and I was hiding. The next thing I knew, Gramma Sofie was sitting in the chair, humming and told me she had been a prisoner."

"That's when Puck and I came. We were in the hall, but I didn't want to stop you if she was giving you any comfort, Blaine. Are you feeling better?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. Her story was heartbreaking, losing her brother. I don't know if I could have done that and not been insane. I don't know how she holds on for ...seventy years, Kurt! Seventy years. But it still affects her. I don't know if I have any hope."

"You do. That's what she was trying to tell you, Blaine. You always have hope." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's temple and brushing his fingers over Blaine's cheek. "And you have me, Blaine. I love you."

Blaine wasn't sure he heard right, he'd been in love with Kurt for over a month, basically since the first day, but Kurt had never said it. Blaine's heart started beating fast and he felt lightheaded. He put his arms back around Kurt and kissed him very softly on the lips. "I love you, too."

~KBKBKBKBKBKB~

Kurt and Blaine had come downstairs after a while, Blaine feeling better and ready to face the world again. They walked into the kitchen, the smell of gingerbread heavy in the air.

"Noah, get these boys some milk, please," Gramma Sofie said, patting her great grandson on the arm. He got up and got them each a large glass and plates and napkins for the gingerbread.

"Oh, this is fabulous!" Kurt squealed. "Do I taste orange? Wow, and a little cardamom? I love it."

"That is my own grandmother's recipe, brought from Poland. There is also hazelnut, cinnamon, cloves, aniseed, and coriander. Many spices. We make if different than traditional German gingerbread. I'm glad you like it, Kurt."

Blaine was smiling, "I like it, too, Sofia." She had asked him to call her Sofia, and he did feel a different connection to this woman now that they had shared their stories. He was sitting next to her and took her hand in his, brought it up to his lips and kissed it tenderly. "Thank you, Sofia, for all you did for me."

"You are welcome, my dear, and I want you to come see me every Saturday. Can you do that?" she asked.

"Of course," Blaine replied. They ate the gingerbread and spoke quietly together, more comfortable than they had ever been before, Puck with his arm around Sofia's shoulders, a smile on his face.

~KBKBKBKBKBKB~

The boys returned home after having dinner with Puck and Sofia, Kurt going down to his room to get showered after mowing the lawns at the estate. Blaine was sitting in the bedroom, talking to his pigeon, Chloe. He had gotten her a larger cage and she was sitting on his wrist now as he lounged on the bed. He briefly wondered if she might not be happier if he gave her freedom, but whenever he let her outside to fly, she came right back to him. He didn't want to cage her – for obvious reasons – but she seemed to enjoy his company. Maybe he could get her a companion.

Kurt walked out of the bathroom, his hair wrapped in a towel and his fuzzy robe on, tied in front.

"How's our heroine today?" Kurt asked, running his finger down the soft pinkish gray feathers of Chloe's breast. He insisted that if anyone was the hero of Blaine's rescue, it was Chloe. While Chloe did play a big part, Blaine was more convinced it was Kurt and Puck.

"She's fine. I took her out back to fly and she circled the house several times, then down the street and I lost track of her. I was ready to come back in and here she came, back to sit on my wrist. What a good little girl, huh, Chloe?" Blaine babbled at his bird, making Kurt smile.

"And how are you holding up, baby?" he asked. Blaine perked up at the nick name. Kurt had called him that maybe five times in the past month and a half, and Blaine thought he didn't even notice he did it, but it made Blaine feel tingly all over. He could listen to Kurt say that all day.

"I'm okay now. This was the worst one yet, which makes me a little afraid of what can happen if I'm around a bunch of people. But I also can't live in fear forever," Blaine said. He had gotten his pajamas on while Kurt was in the shower and got the last Harry Potter movie ready. They had decided to watch it this evening since everyone else was gone for the night – Burt and Carole in Washington, Finn to Rachel's house.

Kurt pulled on his pajama pants and climbed under the covers, holding them open for Blaine to join him. They cuddled together, lights off and turned on the movie. Blaine had read the whole series again and began watching the movies. This was the last one.

It had been a stressful day and both boys drew strength from their closeness. They were very still, just holding each other and watching the movie. It was long..two parts and when it was done, Blaine felt a kind of sadness that the story was over. Kurt got up and put in another movie, The Notebook. It was sad in places and so silly in others, and he wanted to share it with Blaine.

A few minutes into the movie, Blaine started to yawn, blinking his eyes and trying to clear his head. "You're tired, Blaine. Let's just go to sleep," Kurt said and turned off the TV with the remote. He leaned over and flipped on the radio and off the lights so they could go to sleep.

Blaine was appreciative that Kurt noticed his fatigue, it had been a terrible day, with the flashback and then Sofia's sad story. Blaine closed his eyes and brought himself closer to Kurt's back, resting his cheek on Kurt's shoulder blade. They said goodnight, but Blaine wasn't able to fall asleep. He thought Kurt was sleeping, his breath steady and even as Blaine could feel his muscles relax. His ear was pressed to Kurt's back and he could hear the heartbeat, thinking to himself that this was Kurt's chest but Blaine's own heart was beating inside it. He dozed on and off, but was afraid to fall asleep, afraid the nightmare would return. They were getting worse, and Blaine didn't know how to get rid of them. Kurt could chase them away, but Blaine didn't want him to have to wake up to do it – plus they went on for a long time, fear and panic enveloping Blaine before he would wake up.

Blaine was having trouble staying still now, shifting his weight back and forth. He was thinking about Kurt, about how Kurt had said today that he loved him. He hoped that meant what he wanted it to, not just some sort of brotherly love – though that was nice, too – but that Kurt loved him in the same way that he loved Kurt, that they could be together forever when this nightmare of hiding ended. He moved away from Kurt, worried about disturbing him with his fidgeting.

Kurt felt Blaine draw away and it woke him up. Ever since he had found Blaine, he'd become increasingly sensitive to his movements at night. Kurt often had to hold Blaine when he was afraid or just coming out of a nightmare. - he did it by instinct, almost without conscious thought. But tonight, he could feel that Blaine wasn't afraid, he was restless. Last time he was this restless he went back to his house and got the money – spending all night walking the countryside and worrying all of his friends.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, startling Blaine into jumping. "Oh, sorry. Are you alright? It feels like something's wrong," Kurt said in a quiet voice.

"I'm okay. Just can't sleep."

Kurt thought for a moment.

"I can help you sleep," he said, turning over to put his arm around Blaine.

"Oh? And how would that be?" Blaine asked, although he was pretty sure of the answer, and his body was beginning to respond to Kurt's low voice. Kurt drew Blaine closer to himself and claimed his mouth in a fierce kiss, bringing Blaine's jumbled thoughts to a complete and utter stop. He was suddenly lost to Kurt's lips and tongue, his face flushed with surprise and stirred passion. With a sharp thrill of pleasure, he felt Kurt removing his pajama top and sweeping kisses down the length of Blaine's chest. He stopped at the waistband of Blaine's pajamas, but allowed only an intake of breath before pulling them off. Blaine was spread out on the bed, almost on display, the covers pooled on the floor and nothing left on the bed but two pillows and the two boys.

Kurt was looking at Blaine's bare skin, the moonlight pouring in the window to highlight each curve and muscle in the silver light, every movement of one of those hard muscles under the soft skin. He was caressing Blaine's body with his eyes but it felt as if he were doing it with his hands. Blaine was powerless to move, caught in a mesmerizing trance as Kurt's eyes traveled down his chest to stop at his tightening groin. The sound that came from Kurt's throat was wild and sensual, arousing Blaine all the more, stirring him out of the trance to pull at Kurt's clothes, to ask without words for Kurt to remove them.

Moments later, the two were naked in the bed, playing in the moonlight, starting with kisses and then lingering over touches. It was not overtly physical sex as a goal, more a sharing of their bodies, exploring and learning as they moved over each other – sighing, saying things in sweet whispers, tasting and giggling as they followed uncharted places with fingers and tongues. This was not heavy, sensual seduction – it was lighthearted playing and curiosity.

With the exploring came more intimate touch, pulling a keening high note from Blaine as Kurt licked a wide stripe over his left nipple, slowing down to run his tongue around the edge before taking it into his mouth and sucking lightly, his hand on Blaine's right one, rubbing as he returned to licking. Blaine writhed on the bed, trying to get his hips under Kurt as he lay half on top of Blaine.

Kurt drew back, getting up on his knees as he reached over to the bedside table and got the small bottle of lube he had placed there the day they went to Columbus. He hadn't known then when or if he might need it, but he was always prepared and this time he was very glad of his habit.

"Blaine, I want to know if you're ready to try something else? You know I'm happy with everything we do, but I was thinking..."

"I read the pamphlets."

"What?"

"I read the pamphlets you left in my drawer. When you thought I was reading Harry Potter, I was holding the pamphlet inside the book to read. Kurt, it has been all I've thought about," Blaine blushed -and the moonlight was so bright, Kurt could see it. He looked over Blaine's body stretched in front of him, so beautiful.

"Are you ready to take another step?" Kurt asked.

Blaine reached up and brought Kurt down close in an embrace. "Yes." he whispered in Kurt's ear, kissing his ear, his cheek. "Yes."

Kurt lay down next to Blaine, both boys on their sides, facing each other as they kissed again, arms entwined and bellies touching, slowly moving against each other. Kurt repositioned Blaine so he was on his back, legs slightly apart, on the bed. He had the foresight to bring a soft towel to place underneath them so they wouldn't have to change the linen. He began kissing Blaine again, but also stroking his body, trailing his fingers down his arms, up and over his pectorals and then where Blaine was a little ticklish on his sides. The kissing moved to Kurt moving his lips down Blaine's neck, nibbling and sucking as he ran his hand along the taut muscles in Blaine's thighs. Blaine was silently begging Kurt to touch him in a much more intimate place, to stroke, but not his thigh; to kiss and lick, but not his neck. He closed his eyes and tried to be patient, willing Kurt to hear his thoughts. And apparently Kurt did, because the random stroking and kissing got suddenly much less random.

There was a warm feeling starting at the base of his cock as Kurt's tongue circled it, his hand cupping Blaine's testicles and rubbing just behind them with his thumb. Blaine moaned, holding his eyes tightly shut as he tried to hold his hands still. The tender touching of his erection was becoming less gentle and more rhythmic, then it slowly stopped. Kurt moved his hands away, but Blaine didn't open his eyes, the picture he had painted of Kurt's face was too beautiful to erase it was opening his eyes. He heard Kurt rustling around a bit, then the touching resumed, but this time Kurt's mouth was on his erection, slowly moving his tongue in circles around the head. The hand was back on his testes, resuming the gentle massage of the little piece of skin behind them. Just as he was wishing Kurt would put more pressure, more friction into his attention to his cock, he felt Kurt's other hand move past his balls to put one finger against his pink entrance. Blaine jumped -but he also made that squealing sound that Kurt loved so much. Maybe it would be okay to try again...

Kurt slowly placed his finger on the outside of the entrance, rubbing the lubrication in a slick path around in a circle, gently so as not to startle Blaine again. Blaine's blood pressure was high enough to launch a rocket. It felt like nothing he'd ever even dreamed about. His hips were arching closer to Kurt, asking for more, the sounds coming from Blaine's mouth were begging for more, and the ball of fire in Kurt's belly was demanding more. He drew back a little and began to suck on the head of Blaine's cock, running his tongue around the ridge and over the top, down the slit just a little. His gentle motion of Blaine's testes was still stimulating him, the thumb grazing over the skin behind. And Kurt's fingers were now entering the warmth of Blaine, as Kurt struggled to concentrate on what he was doing while his own body was waking to the demands of his mind, wanting some friction of its own. He had succeeded in getting his finger all the way inside, but was at a loss for a moment as to what came next. The pamphlets were not very graphic on the sensual aspects of this, only on the basic physical act. So, Kurt let his mind clear and thought about how it would feel, then go by instinct and the sound of Blaine's moaning.

Increasing his motion with his mouth, he hummed a little in the back of his throat and was rewarded with an additional sound – as if Blaine were almost totally incoherent. Kurt stroked, trying gently to find the place the pamphlets said was a guarantee of strong feelings leading to climax. But he didn't want to hurt Blaine, and they weren't going to have anal penetration before they had a long talk about it, so he didn't try any scissoring motions or more than two fingers. He reached in a tiny bit more, then tilted his fingertips towards Blaine's stomach and there it was. Blaine arched off the bed, giving a throaty growl, and Kurt increased all that he was doing – and Blaine began to cum – stripes of warm white liquid streaming out with Blaine's shouts, Kurt continuing what he was doing, but softer, slower as Blaine's breathing slowed and his heart went back to its regular rhythm. Kurt reached to the side of the bed and shielded by the dark, he spit the liquid into the towel. He then wiped his lap off where his own semen had sprayed after seeing Blaine's face at the moment of orgasm -and knowing that he had given Blaine that gift tonight.

Kurt felt around on the bedside stand and found the warm washcloth he'd set there and cleaned himself and Blaine off. He removed the towel from under them and snuggled down under the covers, first kissing Blaine with a deep soul kiss to tell him how much he loved him, then nestling his nose into Blaine's neck where he smelled like Christmas cookies and felt warm as the spring sun.

"Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine...?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Blaine."

"Do you think we'll be together forever?" Blaine asked in a soft voice.

"Forever is a long time, Blaine. Yes, I hope with all my heart that we'll be together for all of it."

"Kiss me?"

"Of course..."


	13. The Victim

Sunday afternoon Kurt and Blaine were in their bedroom. They had met Puck, Lauren, and Santana for an early lunch at their favorite Chinese restaurant, _The Shanghai Tiger_, and spent an hour chatting about the New Directions and school in general, then had gone to see a movie. It was only 2:00 in the afternoon, but both boys were tired and had taken a short nap when they got home. Finn was back from his tryst with Rachel, but Burt and Carole were on some government junket to California to an offshore oil rig for the investigation. It was to be followed with a meeting with senators on an environmental committee Burt was working with. They weren't due home for another week.

Kurt woke up to find the old recliner chair from the storage room in the middle of his bedroom, a fresh sheet covering the dusty upholstery. Beside the chair were two small tables, one with a tub – steam wafting up from it, and the other with some folded towels and bottles of Kurt's skin care products.

"Blaine? What's this?" he asked, blinking awake.

"A small surprise. Come, take off your shirt and sit in the chair," Blaine smiled.

Kurt stood up, curious about what Blaine had thought up. He sat in the chair and Blaine dropped a fluffy towel around his shoulders, then pulled the lever to tilt the chair and place a hot, damp towel over each of Kurt's hands and one over his face. He reached to rub Kurt's neck for a few minutes before removing the face towel. Without a word, soothing music playing in the background, Blaine smoothed on the shaving cream and shaved Kurt's face with a razor, dipping it in hot water to clean it between swipes across his tender skin. Then he washed Kurt's face with a cucumber-citrus water, patting it dry gently before applying the first of the washes Kurt used every night.

Blaine continued to stroke Kurt's face, applying or removing each potion in the order he had seen Kurt do it. Kurt was in heaven, having Blaine's soft hands caressing his face, caring for him in a way Kurt had never imagined could be so sensual. It may have been just a simple thing, but it felt so erotic -and it meant the world to Kurt that Blaine had not only paid such close attention to know and understand which product went on and in which order – but that he had thought to do it at all.

Blaine was done with Kurt's face, ending with a sweet kiss to Kurt's cheek, and began to massage lotion into his hand – bringing it out from under the hot towel and rubbing it between his own hands, rubbing the lotion into each pore as he hummed along with the music, a beautiful smile on his face.

"Thank you, Blaine," Kurt said, pulling him down on his lap and into an embrace and returning his chaste kiss. "You are the best." Blaine smiled even more.

~KBKBKBKBKBKB~

On Sunday in the early afternoon, two people were sitting in a booth at _The Shanghai Tiger_. They were dressed in business attire in spite of the fact that it was Sunday, and ate their food with little conversation. The man and woman were almost done, waiting for the bill when five young people entered the restaurant. They recognized one of them, he was hard to mistake because of the black leather jacket and mohawk. He was accompanied by a slim but beautiful Hispanic girl with a scowl on her face, a large girl with twinkling eyes that was holding hands with the mohawked boy, a tall boy with chestnut hair and fashionable clothes, and a small boy with blonde-streaked curly hair and nondescript jeans and a Pink Floyd t-shirt. They didn't think much about the five, and certainly wouldn't have said hello to the boy that cleaned their pool, until they heard the smaller curly-headed boy speak. They looked at each other and the man dialed his cell phone and spoke very quietly into it.

The pair didn't want to draw attention to themselves, so they ordered more tea in quiet voices and waited at their table behind the screen until the five young people left. The man looked out the window in time to see a black sedan pull out to follow the Navigator that had just left the restaurant parking lot.

~KBKBKBKBKBKB~

Monday was just of those bad days. A really bad day. For everyone. Teachers were grumpy, lockers refused to open, and homework was just too much. After AP French, Blaine had walked with Kurt to his next class, calculus. Kurt had been surprised that Blaine was doing so well in this class, considering his hiatus from school for three years, but Blaine explained that his brother, Cooper, had discovered Blaine's penchant for math at a young age and had taught him from his own college books when he took geometry and calculus.

Blaine had been on his way to French when Santana had gotten angry at him for accidentally calling her St. Anna. It was just done in jest, but Santana had been having a hard time with Brittney, so she was on edge anyway. Blaine was trying so hard not to break into tears as he remembered the scowl on her face as she refused to speak to him. Kurt had instinctively pulled Blaine into a hug and kissed his cheek in comfort. What he didn't know was that several jocks were walking around the corner and saw them.

It wasn't until after lunch that it happened. For once, Blaine was walking down the hall by himself going east and five jocks, letter jackets in full view, came down the hall walking west and holding large cups. Just as Blaine thought he was safely by, someone called his name and he turned – to get five ice cold slushies in the face. The only thing that went through Blaine's mind was Kurt's description of being slushied: "like being bitch-slapped by an iceberg". Well, that was funny when Kurt said it, but in practice it wasn't funny at all. It was fucking _painful_.

Blaine wiped the sticky ice out of his eyes, and wondered what it was Kurt said to do if this happened. Oh, go to the last girl's bathroom in the end hall, then he could wash his face with nobody to bother him. He had an extra t-shirt in his backpack, so he scooted down the hall and around the corner, skidding into the little used bathroom. He was leaning over the sink, trying to put his head under the running water when he heard the sound. Of someone shoving a large metal object under the doorknob. He tried to tell himself that he was imagining it, but he walked slowly to the door, dragging each step as though going to the gallows. He put his hand on the door and pushed. But he knew already – it was jammed shut and not budging. He crumpled into a puddle of misery, so terrified that he could just whimper and pull his legs into his chest and pray for Kurt to find him.

Puck and Lauren were sitting in the back of the classroom in Environmental Science when the teacher cleared her throat and started class. The bell had rung, but Blaine wasn't in his chair. Puck looked at the empty chair, then at Lauren. She pulled out her cell and held it under the desk and texted Blaine, but no answer. She got up and left the room, not looking back as Puck was right behind her. The teacher didn't even bother to look away from her whiteboard.

After calling and getting nothing, Lauren concluded that either the phone was off or something had happened to it. She texted Kurt and Santana to meet in front of Blaine's locker. But that gained them nothing. They split up and began to walk the halls, looking for any trace of the boy. Lauren made a conference call to the others.

"I'm in the lower east hall and I found Blaine's cell. Smashed." The others converged on her, a panic starting in Kurt's stomach. Puck had found a puddle of grape slushie melted on the floor near the hallway to the science classrooms.

"Does it have grape slushie on it?" Puck asked, but he already knew the answer. He texted Finn. The more eyes looking, the better.

They all went a different direction, Puck toward the gym to look , and Kurt headed out to the field. He knew Blaine would be frightened and that was making him crazy. They had always been so careful, why hadn't someone been watching Blaine? Well, no time for blaming right now. He had to find Blaine. He was a little apprehensive being alone on the field, it was a large place, far from the buildings and cover, but he had to see if Blaine was there. He ran to cover more ground, behind the sheds and things, then under the bleachers. He rounded a corner and jumped as he saw the person in front of him. He took a quick breath and turned to run, **panic** streaming through his veins.

~KBKBKBKBKB~

Santana was walking down the last small hallway at the back of the school when she heard a whimper. There was a metal trashcan wedged under the doorknob. She texted the others and kicked the can out of the way, carefully opening the door to find Blaine on the floor, curled into a ball and whimpering. He didn't even blink an eye when she called his name softly, but she went to him, sitting on the floor and pulling his head into her lap. What was it Kurt did? Oh, yes. Santana began combing her fingers through Blaine's hair and saying soft things to try and comfort him. He calmed down a little and stopped sobbing, but he was still trembling and saying Kurt's name.

"It's okay, baby, I texted Kurt, he was out looking for you. He'll be here soon, Blaine, it will be okay, baby," Santana murmured in Blaine's ear, trying to clam him by using words she had heard Kurt use. It was working a little, but not near enough. Finn arrived first, skidding around the corner.

"Is he okay?" Finn asked as Puck ran up, Lauren not far behind. "Where's Kurt?"

"I texted him, but he went out to the playing field, so it might take him a few minutes to get here."

"_**Kurt?**_" Blaine's voice sounded just a shade this side of hysteria.

"He's coming, honey" Lauren said, getting out her cell to call Kurt, to see how far away he was and to let Blaine hear his voice.

Kurt's phone rang and rang.

Finn stepped over and picked up Blaine, holding his sticky body close so they could take him to the car and get him home. Puck and Lauren went to see what was holding Kurt up, walking over the field and back by the bleachers, Lauren tried to call him again and they heard the notes of Defying Gravity coming from under the bleachers. They found the cell near Kurt's car keys and a grocery list in his handwriting. It was obvious that there had been a struggle, dirt disturbed and blood in drops in a trail going towards the parking lot.

Puck grabbed Kurt's things and they headed to the parking lot to meet up with Finn, Santana and Blaine.

Puck got Blaine in Kurt's Navigator with Santana's help and decide to take him to Puck's house to try to explain to him what had happened. Blaine has a connection with Gramma Sofie, so they think this will help. In the mean time, Finn and Lauren went back to the bleachers to call Lauren's uncle, a detective for the Lima Police, to meet them. They had an obligation to Blaine, but Kurt missing eclipsed that. As they waited, Finn tried to call Burt, but his phone was out of the range and he could only leave a message.

~KBKBKBKBKBKB~

Puck pulled up to his house and carried Blaine in, going up the stairs to his room. They were going to have to clean him up, the slushie was dried and sticky all over his clothes, in his hair and soaked into his skin, dying it purple. Santana helped Puck get his clothes off and him into the shower, scrubbing his hair and putting some of Puck's old sweats on him. Blaine went along with whatever the two of them asked, just asking repeatedly for Kurt and silently crying.

Puck tucked him in his bed, Santana lying down beside him to hold him close and try to give him some type of comfort, but it was obvious that without Kurt, Blaine was absolutely lost. Being locked in that small room had unhinged him.

Puck heard keys in the lock and went down the stairs. Gramma Sofie was coming home from her weekly Mah-Jong game. On the one hand, he hated to tell his Gramma what happened, she had had enough crap in her life already. But on the other hand, he hoped with every fiber of his being that she could heal Blaine, or at the very least mend him enough that he could function again. He might never admit it, but it hurt his heart that Blaine was so broken. After rescuing Blaine, Puck had felt a sort of obligation him.

"Gramma.."

"Oh, Noah, what's happened? I can see it in your face, what is it?" Sophia asked.

"It's Blaine. He's up in my room with Santana. Can you come? He needs you and I can't do anything to help him. Oh, Gramma, _please help_," Puck asked.

Sophia made her slow way up the stairs as Puck told her what had happened. He told her everything, holding her shoulders to try to support her as they went into his room. Santana got up from where she was sitting on the edge of the bed and moved a chair close for Sophia to sit.

"Do you need us to go?" she asked.

"No, honey, Blaine needs all the people who love him to be here." she said as she took Blaine's hand and he gave her a tiny squeeze. That gave her some hope.

~KBKBKBKBKBKB~

Kurt woke up, wrinkling his nose at the lingering smell of chloroform on his clothes. He had a large gash on his leg, apparently having fallen on a broken bottle in his struggles to get away. He was shivering - but not because the weather was cold. It was because he was lying on a dirty mattress under a filthy blanket. _**And he'd been there before**_.


	14. The Reunion

It was a tense week. There was no word from anyone about Kurt and the police had gotten nowhere. Since it was a kidnapping, the FBI was also involved, but they had no leads that they were willing to talk about and no way to get inside the Anderson estate without probable cause. Since Kurt was the son of a senator, they had kept any word out of the media, expecting word from the kidnappers demanding anything from money to prisoner exchange. Blaine was living at Puck's house, still uncommunicative and spending all day rolled in a miserable ball, trembling and sobbing. Sophia was the only one that was able to get him to eat, but he wouldn't talk. Because they were still worried about Blaine being returned to his parents, nobody told the FBI about him.

Lauren had told her uncle about the rescue of Blaine, but how afraid they were that the Anderson's might have Kurt – and might get Blaine back only to torture him again. Detective Zizes listened to his niece and was keeping some of the information to himself in order to keep Blaine safe. As for the FBI, they didn't believe anything Kurt's friends told them, they were convinced he had been spirited from the country by terrorists.

Kurt was waiting for someone to come and save him and each day as he heard nothing but the Watchman as he thrust the awful food through the slot in the door, he grew more despondent. It was getting hard to walk anyway, his leg ached all the time and it was getting streaks of red above the gash, which was fill of pus. There was only the little bit of water every evening to wash it with. Someone had fixed the window and now it was harder to see out, but Kurt spent a large part of every day looking out. He managed to pry the window open about six inches, but that was all. He had finally come to the conclusion that nobody had figured out where he was, and he began to despair, lying on the dirty mattress and trying to smell Blaine's scent.

Lauren was exasperated. Nothing was moving forward and Blaine was much worse. She speculated about what would happen...would the Anderson's ask to trade Blaine for Kurt? In the mean time, Blaine was getting so bad, and they were afraid to take him anywhere. She didn't tell her uncle where Blaine was, and for some reason nobody asked. She or Santana or Puck was with him all the time – each taking a turn to sleep in his bed to make him feel safe. He would wrap himself around them, but they could all see it wasn't the same thing. His eyes were dull and he was losing weight.

Lauren had enough the day Blaine stopped sobbing and just lay there, no longer speaking to anyone, not even Sophia. She went looking for Blaine's brother, Cooper.

_Ring Ring_

_"__Anderson."_

_"__Is this Cooper Anderson?"_ Lauren asked.

_"__Yep. What can I do for you?"_ the voice said.

_"__Do you have a brother named Joshua? He lives in Ohio."_

_"__Who the hell is this? My brother died in a skiing accident almost four years ago in Switzerland,"_ Cooper said, his voice betraying his annoyance.

_"__Mr Anderson, I don't want to upset you, but the reason I am calling is that Blaine...I mean Joshua...is in deep trouble and I think you might be able to help him. But I need a guarantee that you will not breathe a word because his life is in danger."_

_"__Blaine?"_

_"__I think you called him Blainers?"_

_"__Oh. My. God. Where are you? Where's my brother? I'll be there as soon as I can get a flight_," Cooper's panicked voice came through the phone.

_"__First, do not call your parents or you won't see your brother. His life depends on that,_" Lauren said into the phone.

_"__I don't...I won't... ah, we don't speak - - where is Blaine?" _Cooper was almost hysterical.

_"__He's safe with me for now, but he isn't doing well. I think he needs you. Text me your flight information and I will be waiting at the airport."_

_"__Finn? We got so many calls, but were not in range. We were on an offshore oil rig at the planning committee's investigation. Now the FBI is flying Burt and I home. They won't answer any questions and we can't get Kurt on his cell. What is going on?"_ Carole said into the phone when she finally got Finn to answer.

_"__Mom? I've been trying to get hold of you for days. I didn't want to upset Burt with his heart, but you need to come home right now. It's Kurt..."_ Finn said into the phone._ "They are doing what hey can, but I need to talk to Burt as soon as possible. There's a lot going on and I have to explain. Okay, Mom, I'll see you tonight." _

Kurt was asleep on the mattress. He had cried himself to sleep again the night before and he was losing hope. He sang Toora Loora Loora to himself to try and calm down, wondering how Blaine was coping. He was as worried about Blaine as he was about his own situation. Surely someone would figure out that these monsters had taken him, they must know where he was. He'd tried to ask the Watchman if there had been a ransom note sent, tried to get him to listen – there was money to be made if he would help Kurt to escape. He didn't know if maybe the police thought he'd been kidnapped because his father was a congressman. Then he worried about his dad's heart. And all that led in a circle and he was crying himself to sleep again.

Lauren was standing a the gate to the baggage pick-up at the airport when she saw Cooper. Even though she had never met him, she knew it was him. Nervous, a worried expression on his face, and he looked a lot like Blaine. She called out to him, "Cooper?" and he came hurrying over to her.

An hour later she was sitting at the park, asking Cooper what he knew about Blaine. She wanted to be sure of him before she took him to see his brother. Cooper was pacing back and forth. Being deprived of his brother for years, he wanted to see him right away, but he knew he had to make this girl trust him before that could happen, so he was trying to be calm.

"My father called me three years ago in my last year at Yale. He told me that Blaine was going to school in Switzerland because he'd been a problem at home. I wanted to talk to him, but Father wouldn't give me his number, he told me Blaine wasn't allowed to talk on the phone or use the computer his first six months at the school. I was excited to talk to him, but a few weeks before the day, Father called to tell me Blaine had died in a skiing accident. That he had been buried in Switzerland. He wouldn't give me the money to even go to Blainer's funeral. I was still waiting to take my bar exam and had no money of my own, I hadn't started my law practice yet. It broke my heart." And indeed, Cooper was sitting there in the park, tears running down his face unchecked. "I've barely spoken a word to either of my parents since." Cooper tried to keep his hands from shaking, he was so overwrought with emotion.

"How is he now, Lauren?" he asked, fear and anticipation in his voice. He knew there was a reason she hadn't taken him to see Blaine right away.

"I have to tell you a few things before I take you to see him. First, did you know Blaine is gay?"

"Yes, well, I always thought so. Is that why you won't let me see him? For god's sake, it isn't an illness..." Cooper started to get angry.

Lauren held up her hand. "No. I'm okay with it. But your parents weren't. He came out to them when he was twelve. They locked him in the attic until my friends Kurt and Puck found him and got him out two months ago."

"What? Oh...my...how? Twelve? He's almost sixteen! I'm going to kill them. How is Blaine? Take me to him right now. NOW." Cooper was shouting now, but Lauren laid a hand on his arm to calm him.

"I'm taking you there in a few minutes, but I need to tell you more."

Cooper looked like he probably couldn't take any more, but sat and listened as Lauren told him how after Kurt and Puck rescued him, they had hidden Blaine and helped him come to terms with his imprisonment. She also told him about his connection to Kurt and what happened when Kurt disappeared. She did her best to prepare him, but really, nothing could prepare somebody to see their teenage brother when they thought he'd died as a child three years ago.

Cooper sat with his face in his hands, tears pooling in his palms. "Please..." he said in a heartbreaking sob, **_"please, by all that is holy_****, ****_take me to see my brother."_**

Lauren knocked on the door, which was opened by Puck. She introduced him to Cooper and asked how Blaine was today.

"He's bad, Lauren. Gramma got him to eat a little soup, but he won't speak. I hope seeing you," Puck gestured toward Cooper, "might help him."

Puck knocked on the door, turning the knob to let them in because he didn't expect an answer.

"Blaine, can you turn over? I have somebody here that wants to see you."

Blaine didn't even move.

"Blainers?" Cooper said. Blaine froze. Cooper moved over to the bed and sat down, resting his hand on Blaine's hip. Blaine turned over, his eyes huge, his lip quivering as he looked to see if his ears were telling him the truth. In a split second, he was in Cooper's arms, crying and shouting, hugging and trembling all over, murmuring, "Coop, Coop, Coop...where were you?"

Puck and Lauren excused themselves so the Anderson brothers could reunite in privacy, though it wouldn't have mattered. They only saw each other.


	15. The Brothers (The End)

Blaine was sitting on Kurt's bed, Cooper in the desk chair. They hadn't gone more than five feet from each other since Cooper entered Puck's room yesterday. Blaine was still not himself, but with Cooper's help he had gotten up and eaten a meal, then they took Kurt's Navigator home to the Hummel house. Finn was upstairs trying to call his mother again to update Burt about what was going on. Blaine had insisted he come 'home', to feed Chloe at least. He was glad Puck was so accommodating, and truly thankful that Lauren had taken things into her own hands and found Cooper – but he wanted some time alone with his brother.

Blaine had tried to explain to Coop what Kurt meant to him, and his deep fear that his parents were the ones holding him hostage. But Lt. Zizes told them it would not be in Kurt's best interest to try and contact them. They were waiting for the Anderson's to make a wrong move so there could be a warrant to search the house.

Blaine didn't want to wait another minute.

"So, how did you get out of the house anyway?" Coop asked, listening to Blaine's tale of his imprisonment and rescue.

"You know the old library in the attic? I used to spend a lot of time there. I was unhappy and confused, so I went there to be alone. I found Grandfather Nathaniel Anderson's journal. Did you know he ran an Underground Railroad Station from the house during the Civil War?"

"Well, I knew a little, there were rumors about his involvement," Cooper said.

"I read them...the journals, I mean...and I found the tunnel. It's behind a panel in the wall and it leads to a passageway and through a cave by the river. That's how Puck was able to escape and return the next day with tools to remove the door when he and Kurt rescued me."

"Oh, my gods, Blaine. Really? We lived there and never knew?" Cooper was incredulous.

"You didn't know, Coop. I knew. I found it when I was nine."

"Maybe we can use it to get your Kurt out? After all, that is your house and they can hardly arrest you for trespassing if Kurt isn't there and you get caught. I think we need to do some planning. Can we trust Puck and Lauren?" Cooper asked.

"Don't forget Santana. Yes, I trust them with my very life. Let's call them now," Blaine was anxious to do something, anything.

An hour later, they were all sitting in the dining room at the Hummel house. Finn had driven to the airport to get Burt and Carole, but was due back in a couple of hours.

After some discussion, the group was off to Ridge Road to park near the river. They had tools, rope, and Chloe the pigeon in a basket on Blaine's lap.

"Okay, sweet thing, go let him know we're coming," Blaine whispered to the bird, checking the tiny messages tied to her legs. He threw her into the air at the side of the road, getting back in the Navigator and continuing on to the place where the cave led to the tunnel.

Lauren had stayed behind to be a checkpoint and to relay anything she heard from her uncle. Finn would be home soon with Kurt's dad and she needed to talk to him without the ever-present FBI babysitters. They had mostly stayed away from the Hummel house so as not to garner any suspicion.

Blaine was weak, but nothing was going to stop him from going through that tunnel to save Kurt. Cooper was with him and Puck, all carrying tools to take apart any doors or locks. Coming in the tunnel, they were pretty sure they wouldn't trip any alarms. That was what had stumped the Anderson's when they found Blaine missing – all the alarms in the house were armed, so they couldn't figure out how he had gotten out.

Santana stayed at the entrance of the tunnel, just inside the cave, in case there was any trouble she could do damage control. The only other person that knew the whereabouts of the entrance of the cave was Lauren. She had driven out one evening with Blaine, Kurt, and Puck to just look it over.

Puck led the way, Cooper with his arm around Blaine to help him make his way through the long tunnel. They came out at the top of the stairs and listened for a while to see if anyone was in the house. They knew from watching the house that Mr and Mrs Anderson had left in their car just an half an hour ago, and according to Blaine, the Watchman wasn't due for several hours.

Kurt was trying to keep his spirits up, but it had been eight days now and he had begun to scratch a line in the panel of the wall to mark each day, under the hundreds of similar lines Blaine had scratched. Kurt knew now how hard each day had been for Blaine and he cried just thinking about how brave that boy had been, how strong he was to endure this. He was not really paying much attention to anything in particular when he heard a cooing. It was probably a pigeon, there were many that sat on the window sills and along the roof of the mansion.

He was tired, so he sat down on the beat-up old chair and put his head in his hands, eyes closed, when he felt something on the arm of the chair. It was a pigeon. And not just any pigeon, but Chloe – she had a funny splotch of pale gray on her breast that didn't look like any other pigeon.

"Come here, beautiful, did Daddy send you? Did Blaine let you go?" he spoke very softly, running his hand over her back and capturing her wings so she couldn't flap away. Then he saw the little piece of paper attached to her leg with a thread wrapped around it.

WE'RE COMING, KURT. DON'T DISPAIR. LISTEN FOR US AT THE DOOR SOON.

He kissed the little bird, petting her until his sight cleared of his tears and he saw another message tied to the other leg, He removed this one, too:

I LOVE YOU. BLAINE

And his heart soared. They knew where he was and they were coming for him. He looked around to see if he needed to do anything...but of course, he didn't need anything. He just had to wait. He took a handkerchief out of his big, roomy pocket and wrapped Chloe's wings close to her body and set her in the pocket, making sure she could breathe and was comfortable. And waited.

After listening for a while, nobody heard anything...and logically they thought that since their former route of escape hadn't been detected, or at least they didn't think so given what Lauren was able to find out from her dad's files, this was probably not guarded. They slipped quietly through the panel, but left it open for a quick retreat.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered when they reached the door.

"Oh, Blaine...you came." the relief was evident in Kurt's voice.

Puck and Cooper began to take the hinges off the oak door, having less trouble than last time since they had been oiled just recently. It was harder since there had been an additional lock added to a bar across the door, but a pair of bolt cutters made quick work of that. In under ten minutes, Kurt was in Blaine's arms, kissing and hugging for all they were worth. Cooper just stood there and stared. Blaine was so ecstatic to see Kurt, he didn't even blush when he realized his brother was staring at him.

As they turned to go back through the tunnel, a noise was heard from the end of the hall. They froze, thinking about hiding in the room, but with the door off its hinges, that really wasn't a good option. Cooper stood in front of his brother, as if to shield him, Puck grabbed a sledge hammer in case it comes to that and hands Coop an axe.

At the end of the hallway, the library door swung open.

"Hurry...their car just pulled back in the driveway – I ran the whole way and the police are on their way I think. I heard sirens...hurry!" Santana whisper-shouted and everyone ran after her, skidding around the corner and through the panel door, Blaine flipped the switch as he entered the tunnel. They left the door off it's hinges, but there should be no other evidence of how Kurt had escaped. They all went down the tunnel, having to wait repeatedly for Kurt because the infection in his leg was slowing him down, plus he was weak from having so little to eat. Finally, Cooper picked him up and carried him the last hundred feet into the rock part of the tunnel where they stopped to rest.

Everyone had caught their breath when they heard a sound in the cave. A mild panic set in, but didn't get too far when they heard Lauren's voice calling softly to see if Puck could hear her.

"We're here, Lauren. We're coming.." Puck replied and picked Kurt up to take his turn in getting his friend out of the cave. They came through the last part of the cave entrance and up through the narrow opening to find Lauren waiting for them with Burt, Carole, Finn, and her Uncle. Burt pushed past everyone else to throw his arms around his son, holding him close while Kurt cried into his father's chest, so glad to see him after the week of imprisonment.

~KBKBKBKBKBKB~

At the hospital, Blaine and Burt were the only ones left in Kurt's room. He would be fine, but had to spend a few days there with IV antibiotics because of the infection in his leg. Burt hadn't let go of his son's hand, admonishing him for not telling his own father the whole truth of Blaine's ordeal and rescue.

"Honestly, Kurt, what came over you? We could have handled this from the time you found the message on the pigeon's leg. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ah, Dad..I did tell you when I found it. You said it was a hoax by some kids. When Puck and I saw the bird again, we had to act. I thought I was doing the right thing," Kurt said, tired of defending his actions.

"You're right, kiddo, I guess I forgot about that. But you should have told me after Blaine came to live there. How many people knew?"

"Puck, Lauren, Santana and me. Finn figured it out later. And Puck's great grandmother, Sofia," Kurt said, then began to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Burt snapped at his son, still very upset about the whole thing.

"She said she knew you...Burtie," Kurt said in a perfect imitation of Sophia's voice.

Burt's eyes got huge. "Sophia Suder?" Burt asked.

"Yes, you know her, don't you?" Kurt asked, although given Burt's reaction he knew the answer.

"Yes, I used to mow her lawn when I was a kid. Does she still live over on Willow Court?"

"Yes, Puck lives with her. She's his great grandmother, I told you."

"She used to make me the best gingerbread – it had orange zest and a lot of spices in it..." Burt said nostalgically.

"She still does, Dad. Maybe we can have her over for dinner? She helped Blaine so much." Kurt said, smiling at Blaine who returned the smile tenfold.

The nurse came in to take Kurt's vital signs, allowing the rest of the visitors to enter his room. Burt and Blaine went out to make room and get a cup of coffee.

"Blaine, you know you're still welcome to stay with us. I don't know what's going to happen with your parents, but you've got a home with us if you want it. I think you and Kurt have something going on, more than you're let on, though," Burt said, nailing the boy to the wall with his stern look.

"Yes, sir. I appreciate that. I do want to stay, at least for a while. Cooper has to get back to New York to his law practice in a while, so if I could stay with you and Kurt?" Blaine said, trying to look directly into Burt's eyes. "And yes, Kurt and I are close. He saved my life, sir. How could I not have a connection with him?"

"I think you just saved his, so the scorecards are pretty even on that account, Blaine. But I meant you and my son have more than a casual friendship, don't you?" Burt asked again, meaning to get an answer if it took him all night.

"Yes, Sir."

"That's 'Yes, BURT"' he growled.

"Yes, Burt. Blaine didn't know what to say, he was so used to hiding and using his words to throw people off the track, to deflect any interest onto something else. He was a little afraid of Burt Hummel, and although he knew Burt was supportive of Kurt's right to be and act on his sexual orientation, the truth was that he was a father and he had long years of practice being protective. Blaine wasn't sure how Burt would take his relationship with Kurt. Well, he wasn't hiding anymore. So Blaine threw caution to the winds and just told the bare naked truth: "I love your son, more than just thankful to him, more than just grateful. I love him, no qualifiers to describe it – I just love him," Blaine said, a little afraid of what Burt would do about such a blatant declaration

"Good. I think he needs you. I think you need each other, Blaine. Welcome to the family," Burt said, putting out his hand to shake with Blaine.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Kurt. You had us all so worried," Carole said, hugging his neck.

Santana, Puck, Finn, and Lauren all came and hugged him, saying all the things you say to someone in the hospital when you visit and parents are in the room. They bid him goodnight and left Cooper to speak to Kurt alone.

"Thank you, Kurt, for saving my brother."

"Did your parents really tell you he was dead? Oh, my stars, I don't know what to say. Excuse me for saying so, but I think there's a special place in hell waiting for them," Kurt said with acid on his tongue. It was so far beyond understanding why the Anderson's had acted this way. It made no sense at all.

"I don't know, Kurt. I stopped talking to them years ago. We can't change what happened..to you, to Blaine, to me, but we can go on from here. I'd take Blaine back to New York with me, but I'm never home and he'd be alone. He wants to stay here with you for now, if you want him to," Cooper asked.

"I wouldn't want him to leave, Cooper. Thank you for giving him the choice," Kurt said.

"I can see it, you know."

"See what?"

"The love he has for you, Kurt. And the way you feel the same way. I wouldn't leave him here if I hadn't seen it. I love my brother more than anything, but I think I'd tear him to pieces if I took him away now. I'm going to arrange to have him get some therapy and then probably move my law practice to Ohio. I want to be closer to him," Cooper confessed.

"It will all work out, Cooper. We'll just have to do it one day at a time, you know."

"Kurt, you are the bravest person I know," Cooper said, putting his arms around the boy and hugging him close to his chest. "Thank you."

Burt and Blaine came back in and the nurse behind them. "Kurt needs to get some sleep after his ordeal. One of you may stay with him tonight, I can get a folding cot if you want to stay in the room with him," she said to Burt.

"Yes, that would be nice," Burt answered. But when the cot appeared, he hugged Kurt and said goodnight, putting his hand on Cooper's shoulder. "You're welcome to ride with me and stay with us while you're in Ohio." Cooper smiled.

The boys both looked at Burt, the question in their eyes.

"And you can stay with Kurt tonight, Blaine. I'll see you both in the morning," Burt said, kissing Kurt on the forehead and then turning to Blaine and doing the same. "Goodnight."

After everyone left, Blaine climbed up over the railing and into the bed beside Kurt. They looked into each other's eyes, but didn't have to say anything as Blaine leaned into Kurt for a kiss and they tangled their legs together, arms wrapped around each other and settled down to sleep.

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you, too, Kurt."

~KBKBKBKBKBKB~

Over a year later, Thanksgiving dinner at the Hummel house:

"Cooper, pass the sweet potatoes," Burt asked. Kurt allowed him to have a spoonful on holidays and he wasn't going to let that go to waste.

"Now, Burtie, not too much sweet potatoes or you can't have pecan pie for dessert," Sophia wagged her finger at Burt, smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Hey, the game starts in an hour, are we going to watch the Buckeyes take on Wisconsin, or the Notre Dame game?" Puck teased, knowing Finn would get irate at the suggestion of watching something other than the Ohio team. He slid his hand under the table to squeeze Lauren's and blushed to see his Gramma Sofie wink at him.

"There's plenty more turkey and dressing, so help yourselves," Carole said to everyone in general, smiling to see so many happy faces at her table. It would be so quiet when the kids all went off to school.

"Will you two get a room? We're eating here," Santana stage-whispered to Kurt and Blaine, who were making fuck-me eyes at each other across the table. They both just grinned at her, knowing there was no malice intended. Besides, she had been massaging Brittney's leg with her foot under the table for the past 20 minutes, so she had no room to talk.

After dinner, everyone was sitting in the family room to watch the Buckeye game. Kurt was at one end of the sofa, leaning on Blaine's lap and cuddling under an afghan. Cooper was at the other end of the sofa, his arm around Blaine's shoulders – pounding on his arm every time the Buckeyes had the ball. Burt was holding Carole tightly on the other sofa, Finn sitting at the end of that sofa with Rachel perched on his lap. Puck and Lauren were on the love seat and Britt and Santana sat on the floor, leaning up against Kurt and Blaine's knees. Puck had taken his grandma home to rest.

It had been a hard week for every one. The trial was finally over and Blaine and Cooper's parents, along with the Watchman, who was an old school friend of Mr Anderson named Craig Moore, were found guilty of kidnapping, neglect, and aggravated child abuse. Blaine was sad – sadder than he thought he would be, considering what he went through, but he was okay with it. It was all still so confusing for him, he thought he would probably never understood why.

Kurt got up to help Blaine bring in the pecan pie (nobody much liked pumpkin in the family) and afterwards they wandered down to the basement, not really interested in the game.

"You okay, babe?" Kurt asked, pulling Blaine onto the bed to cuddle with him.

"Yeah, why?" Blaine asked.

"Because I know you, and I think the trial was hard on you," Kurt said, kissing him on the neck where he knew Blaine would get shivers. Kurt was right.

"It was, but now it's over, I'll be better every day. Thanks to you and everyone. Sophia is so good to me – and all our friends, Kurt. I have never felt so blessed."

"Me, too," Kurt said. "Now, let's get some serious make-out time before either your brother or my dad comes down and tells us to keep the door open, okay? "

Blaine didn't answer, he just kissed Kurt, and pulled him under the covers to wrap himself around this boy he loved with all his heart...


End file.
